A Dangerous Game (Klayley ongoing series)
by AliceMatthews
Summary: A Dangerous Game centers on the Mikaelson siblings, otherwise known as the world's original vampires: Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah also Hayley who's pregnant with Klaus' child and Katherine who's back to be with Elijah. Klaus has to deal with all the arguementing with his silbings, all the fights with Hayley and a now underprotection Katherine.
1. Blood and Gold

_Writer Note:_

_I know almost all fanfics, well all fanfics I'd read starts with the episode Always and Forever and Hayley thoughts. But not this one, so I'm going to explain how the thing has been going. Hayley is alive (obviously), Sabine or Agnes doesn't exist, Rebekah didn't arrived to NOLA, Katherine is human, Silas already drunk the cure and she's not dying, she's human and her body don't refuses vampire blood, so she can't turn into a vampire. And the differents chapters are going to be from differents POVs._

**_I don't own The Vampire Diaries, The Originals or any of them characters._**

**POV Elijah**

I woke up early, as always. I took a shower and I opened the wardrobe, I looked at all my suits, I chose one, dark jacket, blue shirt, dark blue necktie, dark pants and dark shoes. It's totally a dark look, but it looks good on me. I went downstairs, I walked through the living room and arrived to the kitchen. It's a beautiful kitchen, the floor was made of natural wood, the same wood than the countertop, the wall it's painted of cream color. Above the sink there's a windows, also mado of wood, the sun doesn't enter directly because there's a big tree in front of it. I opened the fridge, there's a lot of blood bags, but also human food, specially for Hayley, she's the one who eats 'normal' food here. I want to cook pancakes, but I can't remeber how to cook it, I usually don't need to cook and I'd never learn. I should call Sophie, she's a witch and witches eat human food. I called here. "It's Sophie. Who's calling?" She answered "It's Elijah." "It's something wrong with the baby?" She asked "No, no everything it's fine I guess. It's just...do you know how to cook pancakes?" I could hear a laugh through the phone "Are you calling me, because you want to cook...pancakes?" She laugh again "Yes. What's so funny?" I asked "Cami will be at Rousseau's, she's bartender. She will love to cook you some pancakes." "Actually I was planning to do breakfast for Hayley, and I'm not sure she can leave the house." "She can't, don't worry I will explain you how to cook pancakes. It's easy, find a computer, enter on Google and type 'How to cook pancakes'. now I want to sleep Elijah. Today it's my free day." She hang out. I could hear someone knocking the door, I opened it and I found a young women, red hair, green hair she's wearing a flower dress witch a black jacket, she was looking at me, her look it's so sweet. "I'm Astrid." She smiled "I guess you're Elijah." I smiled at her "I am, and Astrid...why are you here and how you know me?" "She laugh "I'm friend of Sophie, she asked me to take care of Hayley and the baby." "So, you are a witch?" "I can't do magic but, yes, I'm a witch." I invited her to enter "Wow, there's a huge household." Astrid was looking around when Hayley came down through stairs "Who are you?" Hayley said to Astrid, Hayley was looking at her seriously but Astrid kept her smile "I'm Astrid, I'm here to take care of you and your baby." "I remember you, you were doing one of that weird witch tests to me." Hayley walked closer to Astrid, for some reason Hayley wasn't happy for have someone looking for her. "Yeah, that was me" Astrid laugh uncomfortably, she could sense that Hayley doesn't want her here. " I was trying to do pancakes. Astrid, do you want to help me? Hayley I bought you clothes, check your wardrobe." I smiled to both girls. "Fine." Hayley said and went upstairs "She doesn't like me, don't you think?" She looked at my, her smile was gone "The witches threatened to kill her, you can't blame her." "But, we had no choice, we need Marcek out of the city." "Well, are you going to help me to pancakes?" She smiled "Of course" And we both walked to the kitchen.

Astrid and I were making pancakes when Hayley came in "Smells good. What are you cooking?" She sit down, "Pancakes" Astrid answered "I'm hungy." Hayley looked at her "Well...you have to eat for two now." Astrid served her some pancakes "I guess." Hayley started to eat "Hayley..." Astrid sit down with her "I know that you don't like me, and I'm sure that you're mad because we threatened your life to get Klaus' cooperation, but we really need Marcel out of the city, he's a monster, he kills because it's funny to him, he makes a show of every single witch dead. He got a sixteen old-year girl, called Davina, she's a young and powerful witch, he kidnapped her when she was younger, her parents died and she had no family. We want her back, without her power Marcel has no way to know when we do magic and we can defense ourselves." Hayley looked at her rousing, I know she feels identified with that young girl Davina, without family. "And from who you think that Marcel learnt to be a monster? What makes you think that Klaus will be different? He's worst than Marcel, you're trying to make the right thing, but you just worsened it." Astrid took her hand, I think those two totally forgot that I'm here. "You know that you're talking about the father of your child, do you?" She smiled "We don't care about the vampire king, we just want Davina back. She's our family, we failed her once, we're not going to fail her this time." Hayley smiled, "You know, maybe witches aren't so bad after all." They both laugh, then Niklaus came in and both looked at him seriously "Where have you been?" I asked him "With Marcel, I think he doesn't trust me yet. Who's the fox girl?" Niklaus looked at Astrid "I'm Astrid" She looked at him with displeasure "She's a witch. She's here to protect Hayley and your baby." Niklaus laugh "And what can she do, without her powers?" "You would be surprised" Astrid gave him a fake smile "Hayley, Elijah it's been nice to talk to you." She smiled at us "Klaus...I could say it's been nice too but I'm not a good liar." She went smiling. "The witch has character." Niklaus said when Astrid left "She likes me" Hayley said "I'm sure no one dare to treat you that way." "Except you" Niklaus said "Well...now I'm carrying your miracle baby, so you can touch me and I'm going to enjoy this." Hayley smiled "It looks like the girls woke up rebel today." I laugh "I've talking with our lovely sister, who hates you right now, to join us in New Orleans." I said, and I wait to Klaus' reaction, he smiled but that isn't always a good sign. "Is she going to left behind that quarterback to join his beloved brother in a war?" He looked at Hayley "That would be a miracle." Hayley finished her pancakes "I want to go out" she said, both, me and Niklaus looked at her seriously "What?" she asked "I just said that I want to go out, I'm bored in this house." "You're not going anywhere, little wolf" Niklaus said really serious "Isn't safe" I said.

**POV Hayley**

They both were looking at me serious, Klaus even a bit angry. "You can't tell me if I can or I can't go out." I said angry looking at Klaus "Of course I can. As you said you're carrying my child, so you're safety concern me." I was angrier than ever, how could he dare to tell what I can or what I can't do, I've been taking care of myself for years, now he dare to say that my safety 'concerns' him. "When I said 'I want to go out' it wasn't a question, I was just informing you. If I want go out, I will go out. I don't care if you like it or not." I stand up and walked closer to him "You're not leaving this house without my consent." He was really angry, but I don't care. I approached to him "Go ahed. Stop me." I challenged him. He looked at my surprised. I was walking to the door, when he used his vampire speed and stopped in front of me, I was walking and we stayed very close, too close for me, I stepped back. "How do you dare to talk me like that?" He asked me, he was surprised of my words "Why should I be scared of you? What are you going to do to me? Kill me? Hurt me? I don't think so." I'm feeling very sure of myself right now "Well...I haven't decided what I'm going to do with you once the baby is born. You're not winning points to let you alive." I laugh "Please...You're going to kill me anyway. I just have 9 moths of life and I'm going to enjoy this time. And no one, even you can stop me." He was shocked "I came to New Orleans to find my biological parents, and trust me, I'm going to find them." I left and closed the door with a bang, Elijah run behind me "Hayley, Hayley!" He didn't use his vampire speed "Do you even know where to search?" I turn and I looked at him "I will be fine. I can ask people that lives near the forest." I started to walk again "And what about if one of Marcel's daywalkers find you?" I stopped again "I've werewolf strong, you know?" I started walking "It's not enough, you already know it. If they find you, they will kill you." I stopped and I looked at him "And most important, Klaus' child. Don't pretend to care, you both just a want to keep me as a prisoner til the baby is born and then kill me. If I have to die, I want to find my family first. I don't care about those stupids daywalkers, I'm going to die anyway!" I started crying, then I realized that Klaus was outside too, and he listened all our conversation Klaus opened his mouth to talk, but then a red car parked in front of the house, a woman opened the car door and she smiled all of us "Hey guys, do you missed me?" I just couldn't believe it, I looked at Klaus and Elijah both were surprised as I. "Katerina" Elijah whispered "Elijah" She walked close to him, and she kissed him. Klaus used his vampire speed to catch her "Tell me, Katerina, what impede me to kill you right now?" She smiled "You need me, Klaus." He looked surprised "And why I need you exactly?" He let her go, "I'm not sure if you remember, who told you about certain witch that was plotting against you in New Orleans. Well, I know all the time of your miracle baby. Not all the vampires in the city are loyal to Marcel, I have some friends here." She smiled "I knew that you weren't going to run away from this, ask Rebekah, now...how are you going to protect her? There's no one you can trust, if you just could turn some werewolfs into hybrids...but there's a little problem, Elena is a vampire now, and with Amara death the doppelgangers are over. If you could find a Petrova doppelganger, alive, human and with the cure out of her system thanks to Silas..." She smiled at Klaus "You're human" he whispered "Bingo!" she laugh "There's the deal, across the years I made some enemies...I need protection, if you protect me, I will give you my blood when you need it." She walked around "You're not going to let her alive, do you?" I asked to Klaus "She tried to kill me." "You have to thank me for that. And if that it's a girl you have to call her Katherine." She smiled at me "How could you say that I've to thank you?" I shouted "If I didn't try to kill you, Klaus didn't save you, you both never slept togheter and this miracle baby never would exist. You're welcome." She walked near to Klaus "Do we have a deal?" She smiled "If you dare to threaten Hayley's life, if you even think in betray us, I'll kill you without even think. We have a deal." Katherine wasn't scared of Klaus, she keep her smile "Well...when is the welcome party?" Elijah was more relaxed after Klaus' words, and he hugged Katherine "I left you in Mystic Falls for one reason." he whispered "And I came to New Orleans for the same reason. I love you." She whispered, I couldn't believe it, those two are in love...rare. I looked at Klaus, and with the look I tried to ask him what's going on. He rolled his eyes, and looked at the house, he was trying to tell me to came in, he started walking and I followed him. Once we were inside I asked him "What's going on between those two?" He sit down on the couch "They met like 500 years ago, when I finally found a Petrova doppelganger. I wanted to sacrifice her to break my course, but a full moon was necessary, so she stayed a month in our home, in that time Elijah fall in love for her, he tried to find a way to she could survive to the sacrifice. But she ran away and turn herself into a vampire, she became useless to me. I promised to haunt her forever, and Elijah promised to help me. As you can see, Elijah doesn't always keep his word." I sat down with him "You broke the curse, why you can't let her go?" I asked, I was surprised to hear how the Katherine human used to be, she ran away to save her life, I can understand her. Klaus made her what she is now, she lie, fool and manipulates because her fear to Klaus. I though in Tyler, Klaus promised to haunt him forever too, but he let him free because of Caroline. "I made the promise to haunt her until her death and that's exactly what I'm going to do." He said, I was angry "You let Tyler free for a girl, why you can't do the same for your brother?" I stand up "It's not the same..." "Of course it is!" I shouted, he stand up too "Because of her, I was a vampire 500 years more. You want to find your biological family, well, mine it's death, my stepfather make sure of that and my werewolf side it's the closest thing that I've to them!" I was shocked, I looked at him without idea what I should say...thanks to god, Elijah and Katherine came in, "C'mon, I will show you your bedroom" Elijah said smiling, he was really happy for Katherine living with us, but I don't share his happiness. Yes, she was human and good once, but she's not good anymore, just human. I looked at her, she was smiling too. Maybe she really loves Elijah, she has no reason to lie now. Then I remembered what was I doind before she arrived "I will go out, join me if you want" I said to Klaus "Wait a minute" he said, he was calling someone "Sophie, It's Klaus" "What do you want to cook now?" she asked "What?" Klaus has no clue about she was talking, well me neither. "Nevermind. What do you want?" "Do you know some kind of potion or something that could make a werewolf to smell like a human?" I was surprised, Klaus was trying to find a way to let me go out "Yeah, there's one but it's hard and the ingredients are difficult to find." "Can you do it?" He asked "Not today" she answered "Do you know someone who could do it today?" "I guess, ask in the French Quarter for Diane, she's a potion master." "Fine, thanks" He hang out "C'mon little wolf, it's time for a walk at the French Ouarter." I smiled "Why you changed your mind about letting me go out?" I asked while we where jumping into the car "I didn't. You're not leaving the house alone." I rolled my eyes. "If it's so important to you, I'll help you to find your family." he said and I smiled.

**POV Katherine**

Elijah showed me my room, it's huge and beautiful. Become human isn't so bad, I'm alive and the big bad hybrid who was haunting me since 500 years now it's protecting me. And the best of all I'm with Elijah and far away from Elena and the scooby gang. But I miss to be a vampire, I'm weak now. I can't turn or Klaus will kill me or haunt me again. I don't want to be human forever, I don't want to be old and die. I need to find a way to be vampire with Klaus' blessing, Elijah can't convince him, the vampire blonde isn't going to help me...I can't kill him, I'm in his stupid bloodline and the cure isn't an option anymore. I'll find a way, I'm Katherine Pierce, I survive. Elijah came in "Do you like it?" I smiled "Yes, It's perfect" I kissed him "I'm really hungry...do you have any food?" He nodded and we both walked downstairs to the kitchen "I learnt to cook pancakes today." He said laughing "Mmmm...let me judge you abilities as chef." We both laugh, he started to cook while I was watching him, after 10 minutes the pancakes were ready I started to eat "Do you know what I don't miss about being vampire, the blood bags. Human food it's delicious." "I'm glad you like it." He smiled "You're not a bad chef, after all." I smiled too. "When you left me in Mystic Falls, I turn off my humanity. No one could sense the difference, you know. Elena forced me to drink the cure and I was alone. Silas haunted me for my blood, and I though that I was going to die when Damon and Elena gave me to Silas, I was like the freaking moonstone..." Elijah was listening to me careful "I'm sorry but I had no choice." He said "Of course you had, you could stayed with me, we could went wherever we wanted. But like always, Klaus is the most important thing. He's destroying himself, he's going to destroy everyone close to him, including you, including me." He rolled his eyes "I made a promise, Katerina, always and forever." This time I rolled my eyes "I know, but you made that promise 1000 years ago, you're the only who cares about that promise. Klaus stabbed you like thousand times, and you still defending him." Elijah took my hands "Katerina, you just arrived, I don't want to fight with you." He kissed me "Promise me, If Klaus redeems himself, you will turn me into a vampire and we will togheter, far away from him." He smiled "I promise you, that If Klaus redeems himself and we don't need more hybrids, I will turn you into a vampire, and we will be a happy family including Klaus." I gave him a look, and then I smiled "We'll talk about the last part." He laugh "If he become in the brother I knew 1000 years ago, he will like you." I laugh, it seems impossible. That's why I love Elijah, he always see the good part of everyone. Now I need to find a way to Klaus redemtion, it's going to be hard but if I want to be a vampire again, I need the big bad hybrid to be a lovely puppy...Maybe this miracle baby can help me, but..please god take care of that baby, having Klaus as father...one shudder roamed all my body. I finished my pancakes, and explored the house, it's huge, with a lot of bedrooms...but we are just 4 persons living here. "Anyone else is coming?" I asked to Elijah "I hope that Rebekah accept to join us. Why?" Rebekah...she hates me, and she's temeperamental as Klaus "Elijah, you know she hates me." I told him "She's not going to hurt you." He hugged me "You have too hope in your brothers." I whispered "They were good once, I think they goodness stills there. You just have to gave them a opportunity." He kissed me "I will do it, but just for you." I smiled and I kissed him again. Klaus and Haykey came in "Where have you been?" Elijah asked "We have been on the French Quarter, trying to find a witch to make a potion to Hayley." "Did you find her?" I asked "Yes" Said Hayley smiling, she had a bag with some weird bottles with blue-green liquid. "And how the potion works?" I asked "Now, I smell like a human, so I can go out without danger." She was smiling "You already drunk one?" Elijah asked "Yes." She nodded "And what side effects has got?" She looked at my confused "Please...it's a potion, all the potions has side effects." No one told her about the side effects, I looked at her funny "I'm not sure about the side effects..." I laugh "This is going to be funny, if you start to levitate or something I want to see it." Elijah and Klaus gave me a bad look, Hayley looks worried about the side effects. "Katerina, don't scare her." Elijah told me, I looked at him like a little girl "I'm just telling her the truth." He smiled "You know I can't be mad with you if you look me that way." Klaus laugh "She controls you as she wants." I looked at him "I remember certain blonde vampire, you know, you bought her a dress, you forgived her boyfriend..." I laugh and I looked at Elijah again "Well, now that I can, I will go out." Hayley walked to the door "I already said that you can't leave the house alone." Klaus said and Hayley snorted "She's not going to be alone, she's with me" I said and I run to the door, Hayley and I went before thay can say nothing "Just to be clear, I don't like you, you don't like me. But we're free this evening, so let's try to have some fun." I said, "I agree" Hayley smiled at me, she was trying to be nice. "I know a bar" She said "I drive" and we jump into my car. 20 minutes later we were at Rosseau's, we came in and a blonde girl attended us "Hi, I'm Camille, but please call me Cami." We both smiled at her "I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kath." I said "I'm Hayley, and you can call me...well Hayley" we three laugh "Do you want something to drink?" she asked "Whisky, please" I sit down. "Just water thanks" Hayley sit down at my side "Oh, really you can't drink...that sucks." Hayley laugh, I saw a men at the back, I recognized min, Marcel. "Hayley..." I whispered "What?" She told me in the same tone "That men in the back, black T-shirt, jeans it's Marcel." I whispered and I could se how Hayley looked at him, I looked at him too, he noticed and he stand up and walked in our direction "What should I do?" She asked me in a whisper "Shut up, I'll talk" I aswered her "Hey girls" He smiled at us "Marcel, how have you been?" I smiled and hugged him "We haven't talk in ages." "I'm a busy king" he said me "And...who's she?" He looked at Hayley "She's a friend" "Let's no exagerate" Hayley said "I'm Hayley" she smiled and Marcel smiled to her "Can I buy you a drink?" He looked at both of us "I would love it, but we already ordered." "Kathy, I found out that you're human now, I'm sorry. If you want my blood, I can..." I stopped him "No, I'm fine. Someone it's protecting me." I smiled while I thought in Elijah "And that guy has a name?" He asked curious "Actually, I already know him. Elijah Mikaelson." He was surprised "You don't have to call Klaus, he already knows I'm in town." I gave I'm a fake smile "Good to know" He gave me a fake smile too "I hope to see you both again." He went, Hayley looked at me "Did you know him?" She asked me "I don't understand why are you surprised in 500 years you can meet a lot of people." She shrugged "I guess" she said while she drink water, I finished my drink "DO you want to go shopping?" I smiled to her and she nodded.


	2. The Feast of All Saints

_Writer Note:_

_In this chapter, are going to appear some new characters, one in special, you aren't going to knew the name, not yet. But it's going to be an important character, I swear. He/She's going to give us his/her punt of view (POV)._

**POV Hayley**

We arrived to home late, we were shopping and later we stopped in some bars, so Kath was a bit drunk, lucky me, I can't drink alcohol...When we arrived we both were laughing, the truth it's that she's not trying to kill you, she's a very funny person. When we came in, we saw Klaus and Elijah they were waiting us, both were angry and they were looking us serious, but we couldn't stop laughing. "Where the bloody hell have you been?" Klaus asked, he was really angry, for some reason his anger caused more laughs from our side. "Are you drunk?" He asked me "Not me. But she..." Elijah was looking very serious to Kath "Come here, you're going to the bed. Now" He lifted her up and he walked upstairs, leaving me alone with Klaus. "Are you drunk?" He asked me again "Of course I'm not!" Once Kath left I felt more serious. "I met your dear friends Marcel today." I said and I waited for Klaus' reaction "You did what?" he asked "I met Marcel, you know, the vampire, the actual king of New Orleans. Sounds familiar?" I was messing with him, I know it's not the moment but he can't hurt me "What have you done?" He was angier than ever, he used his vampire speed and he cornered me to the wall "Calm down, Kath was talking with him. I didn't said a word, he just know that Kath and Elijah are togheter. He's loyal to you, he didn't mencioned to Kath that you were in town." I whispered and he stepped back "Let's see if he mentions something tomorrow." He said to himself, I'm so tired so I go to bed and I fall sleep almost immediately. I woke up late, I could hear voices downstaris, I took a long shower and get dressed, I chose a red dress with a black belt, black booties and a black jacket, when I came downstairs I saw Sophie, Elijah and Klaus talking, they three stopped and looked at me "What?" I asked "We're discussing how to get Davina." I sat on the couch "Cool. I'm in." I said "No, you're not." Klaus said "What? Why? This is about last night?" I asked "Marcel knows you" Elijah said "And?" I asked "We need her." Sophie said and I looked at her "Sophie, shut up." Klaus said and he gave an angry look to Sophie "Plase tell me. He can't hurt you, I'm linked to you, remember?" I looked at Sophie, she was looking at Klaus, scared "I..I..Forget it, Hayley. Doesn't matter." She said to me, but she was looking to Klaus "What are you hidding from me?" I stand up and I looked to Klaus and Elijah "Nothing, little wolf" Klaus said, walked closer to him "Don't lie to me, I'll find it out and then you will wish already told me right now!" My emotions were out of control, everyone noticed it. All of them were looking at me, they were worried. "Who the hell is screaming?" Kath came downstairs, "Oh god...I think that my head it's going to explode.." She went into the kitchen "Are you fine, Hayley?" Sophie said slowly "Don't look at me like if I were out of my mind, I'm not." I said, I went to the kitchen with Kath I just can't handle them looking at me like if were crazy "How do you feel?" I asked her "Be human..." she vomited down the sink "...sucks." she finished "I'll make you some coffee." I made her a really hot coffee, she sat down and started to drink "Thanks" She said and even tryied to smile "Do you feel better?" I sat down with her "Yes, much better. Why do you care?" I was surprised for her question "You're not so bad company after all, maybe be could be even friends." She smiled "I think I'm a bit drunk yet, but I'm sorry I tried to kill you, but I didn't lie about your family, they're in Louisiana." I took her hand "I forgive you." I smiled "I want to be a vampire again, but I can't turn myself...you know because of Klaus. I'm going to be like a blood bank." She looked at the coffee "Don't worry, I'm like an brooder." We both laugh "I ran away from him 500 years ago, If you need me once the baby is born I'll help you to escape, even before." She was talking serious "I'm linked to Sophie, I can't leave the city." I whispered "We'll find a way, you can be free, I can't" She smiled "Why not?" I asked her "I've been running away 500 years, I don't want to run anymore, and I can't leave Elijah behind, just like he couldn't never leave Klaus." She was saying the truth I could feel it "You are going to tolerate Klaus for him." "That's love, bitch" She finished my phrase and we both started to laugh, then Klaus came in and we stopped, we both looked at him serious. Klaus noticed that we don't want him near "Beloved sister-in-law, little wolf Am I annoying us?" "Please don't call me 'sister-in-law'" Kath said "We are almost family" He know well that the idea disgusts her "Well...stranger things have happened. No, wait...they really haven't." She gave him a fake smile and continued drinking coffee, "So very funny. Any minute I'm sure to laugh!" Klaus said funny "Oh my god...call 911, Klaus is being funny, I think he's dying or something!" We both laugh Klaus gave us a bad look, had a blood bag and left. A familiar face came in "Good morining, Hayley!" She smiled at us "I think that we haven't meet yet. I'm Astrid." Kath looked at me and I nodded "I'm Katherine." She smiled "Emm...Astrid...a witch Diane gave me a potion, do you know the side effects?" She looked at me confused "I'm not sure. What kind of potion is?" " She smells like a human, to vampires at least." Kath said "Uh, yeah I know that potion. There's nothing to be worried about, maybe your emotion are going to be a bit out of control some days." She said, and I remembered the show this morining " Yeah, I already felt it." I said.

**POV Davina**

I woke up and someone was knocking the door, "Come in!" I said, it was one of Marcel's nightwalkers, bringinf me the breakfast, the vampire left the food on the table and he left. I sat down and I started to eat, this food it's horrible, has no taste. I should practice some magic, I'm reading my family grimoire and writing some simple spells. I stand up, and I looked to my pencil, I focus all my energy on it. I want to move it without words, without moves, just with the force of my mind, telekinesis. The pencil started to move, but someone knocked the door again "What?!" I shouted "Dave, It's me." Marcel said and came in "Are the witches doing some magic?" I shook my head "They know what would happen If they do. They know I can sense it." I said, he smiled and left me alone I tried to focus again on the pencil, but it caught on fire instead of moving. I was so frustrated. I have to calm down, I'm going to write some spells on my grimoire, I'd read once more, all the old spells. I found an Astral Projection Spell.

_Numquam et quies fuit, ut eadem illa, part de te, quod adhuc manet, est dolor ex quodam modo fui tui, et non revertitur, quodam modo fui tui._

I tried to say it, but this damn spell doesn't works. I want to go out, but everytime I ask it's "No, no, no, no!" I streted to shout and my bed caught on fire, I just can't stop burning things. I started to cry and the fire stopped, the basics elements are linked to my emotions. I focus on the windows, wishing with all my strong to open and actually did it. I was surprised and happy, I need to have control but it's hard without anyone to teach me. I focus on other pencil and easily started to move at my will, I started to draw without even touch nothing, but a vision shocked my head...there's a girl haunted for a lot of vampires, it's in the forest, her clothes are...old. It's not a premonition, this already happened. One guy catch her, he's a vampire too. He's trying to help her. I woke up on the ground, I don't know what this means, this probably happened hundreds years ago. Why I'm having a vision now, god I hate to be psychic, so much like I hate to be witch, all this power and I can't use it to my will. I'm just here, feeling the witches and their powers and I can count with one hand all the people I meet. A vampire came in, it was Nicholas, the only person, well vampire, that I can call friend. He came in smiling "There's a party tonight." "I already knew that" I said "Yeah, but you're invited in" I smiled "Are you talking serious?" I hugged him "Yes, but you can't do magic at the party." "Ok, I'll be a good witch." I said "Are you going to let me go someday?" he asked and I let him go, "I'm just so happy, have passed years since the last time I saw a human." He smiled "What I should wear?" I asked him, the only parties I've been was birthday parties, and I was 13 years old. Now I'm 16. "Are you asking me for clothes?" He was surprised "Of course I am! I don't know what I can wear, I don't have many clothes." He laugh "Don't worry, Marcel will get you a dress."

**POV *******

I woke up in the forest, my memories are confusing. I can remember fire, a lot of fire and pain. My clothes are all broken, I looked around me, this trees I didn't remember trees like those one. My powers...I tried to do some magic but I can't, it's like I lost my powers. I stand up, I saw a weird type of house, not so far away. I think nobody lives there, I can't feel any human near, but my powers are gone so I can't trust my intuition right now. I walked when I arrived the door was closed "Přestávka na!" Přestávka na!" I tried but the doow stills closed, my powers are gone, I need them back. I'm a sorceress, this can't be so hard. Let's focus..."Přestávka na" I said slowly and the door opened. I came in, this furniture...it's so weird. I'm not in Norvežsko anymore, this is a different land. I have to find someone, I want to go home. I saw a men, he was far away so I ran to him "Prosím, pomozte! Kde to jsem? _(Please, help! Where am I?)_" He looked at me scared, his clothes...were rare. I can't describe it. He couldn't understand me, he was speaking but I can't understand him neither, I started to cry and he felt pity for me, I could sense it. He took my arm and helped me to walk, this land...it's just so rare, the houses are so high, some type of machines are making noise, all the colours are so brilliant. I saw a white house, bigger than the others, with the christian symbol, there was a lot of people there. People with white clothes are walking and some people is hurt, I don't like this place, if they try to hurt me too? I looked at the men, with fear in my eyes. "Chci jít, prosím _(I want to go, please)_" I said crying, he let my arm go and started talking with one of the mens with white clothes, they were looking at me while they talk. The men with white clothes, approached to me, he said something smiling and he was so calm, he took my arm too and we walked to a white room, it was a type of bed inside, I turn in, more people with white clothes came in and two guys with blue clothes, they were trying to talk to me, but I can't understand them. I felt something in my arm, it hurts they pricked me with some type of metal needle. I tryied to move but they didn't let me. "Nech mě jít! _(Let me go!)" _I shouted, but they ignored me. "Chci jít domů! _(I want to go home!)_" I started to cry, I don't like hurting people but I have to defend myself "Daleko od mého!" I shouted and telepaticky I threw them into the wall, I stand up and ran so fast as I can, I ran but I can't find how to go out, I felt something pricking me and I fell asleep immediately.

**POV Katherine**

The hangover is gone, thanks to god. I feel so much better now. Hayley has been taking care of me, I remember that I apologized to her, I was a bit drunk, but it's strange, somehow I'm happy about the fact she's not dead. She's being nice...that's rare, I guess. Now that I'm human, maybe I could use my powers, my grandfather was a traveller, a kinf of witch, obviously I can't use spirit magic, I could use dark magic or traveller magic, but I don't like that passenger thing, it's kinda creepy. Dark Magic could work, traditional magic it's so weak, I don't like it. There's a type of black magic very powerful, I saw the witch Bonnie using it, Expression. And how can I learnt it? I have to focus on something and say words in a weird language "Expecto Patronum!" I moved my hand in the air, but nothing happened, well I can't say I was surprised. I started to laugh alone. " What are you doing?" Elijah came in "I was bored." I smiled and he laugh "You can go out, If you wan to." He said "But be alone isn't funny, and you know, you're talking with Klaus and Sophie about...I don't care, and Hayley can't leave the house because Klaus' temperament." he kissed me "You'll learn to tolerate him." "Maybe in 1000 yearsm If I still alive." he smiled "You will, when Klaus redeems..." I interrupted him "**If **Klaus redeems..." he continued "**When **he redeems himself, I will turn you into a vampire." "And we'll be togheter forever." I finished and I kissed him "Anyone for vomit?" Said Klaus being 'funny' "Keep digging you have to find the joke." I responsev being funny, funny for real, not Klaus' style. "Tempted to hit you." I said to him "You know how to pack a punch, Katerina?" He was messing with me "Of course, Klaus, I can snap a neck too." I gave him a totally fake smile "Been there, done that. Thinking about writing a book." He gave a fake smile too "You're insufferable." Hayley said "You mean irresistible, little wolf." We both laugh "You are absolutely resistible, Klaus, you even border on repulsive." She smiled "But you slept with me anyway." Klaus said and Hayley didn't know what to say. "Actually, you have to thanks whisky for that." I looked at Hayley and she looked at me grateful, I smiled to her. Klaus left "Thanks" she whispered "You're welcome. I don't know how could you slept with...it." She looked at the ground "I'm here. And I don't want to know it." Elijah said and we laugh "Something's wrong..." I said, they both looked at me serious "What?" Elijah asked "I didn't make any joke about dogs since I'm here." I said laughind and Hayley snorted with laughter. It's time to think about dog jokes...maybe with food, you know 'you eat like a wolf'...nevermind.

**POV Hayley**

Tonight there's full moon. It's my first full moon since I found I'm pregnant, It's going to be rare, I don't have to turn a wolf, well I can't. I haven't been looking for my biological family, they tonight are going to be wolves...I'm not sure if I want find them, Katherine is here, If I do...Klaus will turn them into hybrids, maybe he will turn me instead of kill me. I don't know which it's worst. I came to the living room, Sophie is gone. "What about were you and Sophie talking?" I asked Klaus "How to get back the witch Davina, she refuses my plan to catch her, she says she wants **you** to talk with her." I smiled "I agree with her." He looked at my serious "Don't even think it. You're not going to talk with an uncontrolled teenage witch." I looked bad at him "Why not? I can convince her to return with the witches. They're her family." I said angrier "Exactly for that, you're going to convince her to come back with the witches, we need her in our side. What do you think the witches are going to do once they get her back? There's be peace and all is going to be puppies and rainbows? They want her power to use it against us, I'll not let them to have it. But you...you are so focused in find your family, who abandoned you, that you're projecting your feelings on her!" I looked at him, I'm so hurt, I can feel the tears falling down my cheek, I hate him like I've never hated before. "You don't have to worry, I don't want to find them anymore! I've thinking, you told me that you'll 'help' me to find my family once Kath arrived, the only reason why you want to 'help' me, it's because you need werewolves to turn them into hybrids. I'll not give you my family to then you can turn them into hybrids!" I shouted crying, I started walking to the door "You can't leave the house alone!" he shouted "Of course I can! And you can go to the hell with all the other devils!" I shouted going outside and he followed me "Don't dare to take one more step!" he shouted "What are you going to do? Hurt me? Kill me? Threaten me? Go ahed! I don't care!" I turned around and he was in front of me, angrier than ever, he took my arms and pushed me against the wall, he was holding me so strong that I started to bleed, "Klaus" Stop!" I screamed and Elijah and Kath showed up "Klaus! You're hurting her!" Kath screamed, Elijah was doind his best to separate him from me, but Klaus is stronger, a blonde woman also appeared "Nik! What the hell are you doing?!" she was trying to help too "Let her go!" I could hear Kath screaming "Řekl jsem, nech ji jít! (I said let her go!)" Kath screamed and Klaus flew through the air, away from me, we all looked at her, she was looking her hands.

**POV Katherine**

I did it, I don't know how...but I did it. I have powers, I'm a damn witch! They are all looking at me, it's not like I know what just happened "What do you just did?" Elijah asked "I don't know. My grandfather was a traveller, so I guess I'm a traveller too." I said "You don't know what you just did... Davina can sense the magic!" Elijah was mad with me "It's not like I can control it, Elijah!" I said "So you're a witch now?" Rebekah said. Wait a minute...Rebekah? What the hell is she doing here? "Rebekah!" I was surprised "Hello, now you notice I'm here." She gave me a fake smile "Rebekah" Elijah whispered and then he smiled and hugged her "It's nice to see you brother." She smiled too, I looked at Hayley, she was crying and bleeding "Stop hugging and give her some blood!" Rebekah bit her wrist and gave Hayley to drink, but she refused the blood "I'm a werewolf, I'll heal." She said, she was still crying "Hey, everything it's fine." I said trying to calm her "For now..." she said and I could see the hate and the angry in her look, it's scary...even for me. I looked at Klaus, he was on the ground...because of me, I smiled to myself, I'm not weak anymore, I'm a superwitch who can move an Original with my freaking mind, but I'll need training, a lot of training. Lucky me, there's a lot of witches here. "Call Sophie. I want to learn." I said to Elijah and he looked at me "Katerina...you could do this to safe the life of someone you love. Don't think it's easy and with more practice comes more power and it's hard to controll it." He was talking to me like magic it's a whim to me "Elijah..." I started at the same way "I'm not a child that wants a Barbie, I lived 500 years I've seen powerful witches, I know that the power con consume you" Just look at you brother I thought "but I'm strong, I can control it, I know I can. So, can you make me the damn favour to call a witch?".

One hour later arrived a witch...Astrid. "Astrid!" I called her "Kathy!" she ran to hug me "How have you been? OMG...you're a witch now! But you were a vampire! How it's possible?" She was so surprised to see me "Well..there was a damn cure, in all the world, and a bitch forced me to drink it." she was shocked "So, you want to learn magic?" she asked "Yes, my grandfather was a traveller and I think I'm one too." She looked at me "Traveller magic isn't real magic, they don't follow nature rules. I can't teach you that kind of magic, but I can teach you traditional magic if you give up on traveller magic." I don't care abut types or magic "Whatever. I want to move thing with my mind and set things on fire. Can you teach me or not?" She smiled "Of course I can". "But I thought that Davina could sense magic?" "Davina only can sense Ancient magic, but we're not New Orleans' witches." "Ok, let's start with something easy" she looked at Hayley "Heal her" she said "But..how?" "It's easy, focus all your vital energy on her and repeat with me 'Sanitatum'." I looked at Hayley, she was more nervous than myself "Sanitarium" I said and Astrid laugh "You have to say "Sanitatum, not Sanitarium" I looked at her "I'm new, don't be mad." I looked at Hayley again "Sanitatum" This time I said it correctly, but she wasn't healing, nothing happened "Oh, c'mon I said it right!" I looked at Astrid hoping she could give me some answer "You have to feel it, isn't just say it." "I'm trying!" I said I looked at Hayley "Sanitatum! Sanitatum! Damn it Sanitatum!" This is so frustrating... "Let's try once more" I closed my eyes, I focus on Hayley, I'm watching her healing "Léčení" I whispered I opened my eyes and Hayley was healing, Astrid was looking at me, confused "What the hell do you said?" I looked at her, I didn't say Santitoruim or whatever it is, I said a weird word in a wierd language "I don't know. I just say it." She was confused "Do you know what it means?" she asked "No, I just say it, It comes I can't even remember how the word was!" "I don't know what it is, isn't traveller magic but isn't traditional magic...I don't know what it is or why you have this rare power. But isn't natural, you shouldn't practice if you don't know with what are you dealing."I don't care about what is this, I have it, for once I have power and just because it's different she doesn't want me to use it, they are going to keep talking til I promise that I'll not use my powers, it's better for everyone If I lie now and everyone can go home. "I'll not use my powers, If isn't an emergency. But please try to learn more about them." And that easy, everybody is happy and I'm going to use my powers for my own.


	3. The Strange Power

_Writer Note (Synopsis):_

_In this chapter Katherine is going to deal with her new powers, Hayley is going to meet someone new. That mysterious character (*****) it's going to appear again, we'll meet him/her soon._

**POV Katherine**

My powers are changing, I can feel Elijah as a vampire, I can know where he is, where all the vampires are. I also con feel Hayley, and her child, I feel so rare about the child, isn't a vampire, isn't a werewolf, and isn't a hybrid like Klaus. I also can feel the only one hybrid in town, I know why witches hate him, it feels wrong about him, like he shouldn't be here. But I cannot do a damn thing about it, I've been thinking in use this rare sensitive powers to help Hayley to find her family, but Klaus shouldn't know about it. Tongiht it's full moon, I think I will be able to feel them better tonight, I go to Rosseau's, it's a nice place...full of vampires but I drink vervain, I came in and everybody turned to look at me, I sit dow in the bar and Cami, a blonde bartender, smiled at me "What do you want?" she asked "Whisky, double." I smiled at her "Bad day?" she asked "Not really." I answered, three whiskies later Klaus and Elijah came in too. "Hello, you both!" I was a bit drunk "Katerina, are you drunk?" Elijah asked "Maybe..." I started to laugh "It's not my fault, being...human..." I said human in undertone "...with three whiskies doubles you are drunk. My alcohol tolerance sucks." Elijah came closer "You should go home." He said slowly, Marcel came closer too "How much she drunk?" he asked to Cami "Not much. Her alcohol tolerance, actually sucks." I smiled to her "Marcel, this two boring mens want me to stay at home." I made my puppy face and he smiled "Maybe they're right. But if you're better tonight there's a party." I smiled "A party? Wuuuu! We have a deal, I leave now but tonight I come to that party." I said to Elijah "I'll take you home." he looked to Marcel "and we will talk about that...party." he carried me to the car and all the road he didn't say a word. We arrived and we get out the car and we started walking to the house "Why are you so mad with me?" I stopped and asked him "You said to no one that you were going to Rosseau's" he said "And what? I'm not a child, I'm not a pregnant werewolf carrying a miracle baby!" "But you leave the house without telling anyone. You're Katherine Pierce, you're not Katerina Petrova anymore, you're not the beautiful, inocent girl with who I fell in love once." I looked at him, the tears started to fall down. "I'm just expecting that you run away leaving me once again!" he said "Look at you, the gentlemen, you say that you fell in love with that inocent girl, but you didn't a damn thing to help her, you let your brother haunt her for 500 bloody years. If she's gone it's because of you, you and your psychopath family! I made horrible things, I lied, I manipulated, I killed...but what I've done it's nothing comparated with all the horrible things that your silbings did! For once I was not lying when I said 'I love you' I trusted you, I gave you the damn cure and I don't know how, that cure fall down my throat. After all the horrible things I did, I had to turn off my humanity when you left me. I shouldn't never come to New Orleans, I should run away, I shouldn't never trusted you Elijah!" I said screaming and crying, my powers were out of control, there was a strong wind around me, like a tornado, I could see water flying, flowers dying and were fire in my arms, I don't feel the pain, I'm not burning, the fire, this fire can't hurt me. I looked at all the thing I made and I run away to the forest, I just want to disappear and never come back.

**POV Elijah**

She ran away, just like I expected. But it was for me, it's my fault. I can't go after her, she hates me now. She would come back, maybe I thought that but inside me I knew that's not true, she's very capable of disappear forever. She's human now, she just have to be capable of escape a few years, if she decides to not turn herself into a vampire again. If she's gone my brother would haunt her again, and if he founds her and she's a vampire...he would kill her. I came into the house, Hayley was looking through the window "You screwed up, you know?" she said and I nodded "She will come back. I'm sure." She smiled trying to make me feel better, I just hurt her friend and she was trying to comfort me, I smiled to her too "You should rest, if she comes back or call I will make you know." She said and I went upstairs.

**POV Hayley**

I fooled Elijah. I'm a good liar. Once he went upstairs I took up my jacket and started to walk into the forest, looking for Katherine. "Kath!" I screamed "It's just me! Elijah isn't here!" I screamed again "Kath! Kath! Kath!" I started to walk faster, tonight it's full moon, she can't be in the forest, I heard a noise and I prepared myself for the worst, a vampire. But it was Katherine, I hugged her and she started to cry. "Are you okey?" I asked "No..." she said "I don't want to go that horrible house, ever again." she said "I don't want neither, but we have no choice." "Of course we have, we can run away. I'm a witch, I can protect us from Klaus or from anyone." I tried to smile "We can't. I don't want to sped all my life runing and you don't want neither." "There's a party tonight, I know it was Klaus idea, he wants to use the party to took Davina." she said knowing that little witch means to me "And when were you going to tell me this?" I said "I'm doing it now, they told me that I shouldn't tell you. But I don't care about what they say." I smiled "You know it, do you? That if you told me this I'll be against them and I was going to intervene." she smiled "I think we're going to a party tonight." we both started to walk to the house, I can't call it 'home' anymore. We arrived and Katherine came in and run into her room, I hope Elijah don't try to talk to her. Not more later Rebekah arrived too, she was always out, we didn't talk each other since she arrived. "Hello, mama wolf." she said and she sat in the couch I sat with her "I'm Hayley, not mama wolf." I said "Whatever, do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" she asked, I really didn't think about it "No" I answered "Any theory?" she was trying to be nice "Not really" "I hope it's a girl. We don't need more men in this house, and imagine a mini-Klaus, god no, we have enough with the original." We laughed "You're funnier that your two brothers...togheter." She laugh "According Elijah, you and your child are the 'salvation' to this family." I laugh "You're kidding? I'm not the 'salvation' I'm the incubator." I said and she looked at me "You're not just an incubator...you're family now." I looked at her, not shocked but I didn't expect words like those from her "Don't look me that way, let's say that I'm feeling the girls power those days. We have to be united, even Katerine or Katherine, whatever she wants to be called now." I smiled "Your brother it's a dick." Kath came downstairs "I know...wait about what brother are you talking about?" Rebekah said "Elijah" Kath said "Klaus" I said, we both talked at the same time "My two brothers are nominated to mister charming, that's adorable." we laugh "There's a party tonight, are you in?" Kath asked "What kind of party?" she asked "Marcel's party" Kath smiled and Rebekah smiled too "Great, I can't handle another ball." Kath laughed "I don't know how you could fall for a men like Matt Donovan." "I don't know how you could fall for the Salvatore brothers, Stefan..well...but Damon." Rebekah said "Hey, you slept with both too!" Kath said and I laugh "Which one was better to you?" Rebekah asked, Katherine opened her mouth to answer "Tell me that you both aren't going to talk about your sex life?" Katherine smiled "What about you? You slept with Klaus, it's true that he's stronger that any vampire and any werewolf?" Katherine asked "I don't want to know it!" Rebekah said and stand up "I'm not going to talk about it with you both. Anyway!" Rebekah sat up again "All that matters now...it's what are we wearing tonight?" she stand up, took our arms and forced us to go upstairs, Katherine's bedroom was the first, we came in and Rebekah opened the wardrobe, "Do you have anything that isn't black?" she asked "Of course I do!" and she showed us a grey dark dress "I mean someone with some colour." Rebekah said "Black is a colour!" Katherine said "You would be lost without me..." Rebekah said while she left the room, me and Katherine looked each other, immediately Rebekah came back with a blue dress "This one" she smiled and she gave the dress to Kath "Do you want me to wear this smurf dress?" Rebekah gave her a look "Okey, I'll wear this. Where can I find a white bonnet?" Rebekah gave her a bad look again "If anyone make a joke about it. I'll kill you." Kath said and Rebekah smiled "Now..you" she looked at me, she took my arm and we went to my bedroom, she opened my wardrobe too "Any party dres...what's wrong with you both?" I turned out and I saw Kath with the blue dress "I'm ridiculous" she said "You look...awsome!" Rebekah said "I look like a bloody smurf!" Kath said "You're fine, Kath" I said and she looked herself at the mirror "Well...isn't so bad. I'll survive" she said "I'll find you a dress" Rebekah said looking at me and she left the room "You're going to look like Aladdin blue friend, I'm sure." Kath said "You mean, the genius?" she nodded, Rebekah arrived with a red dress "Oh, this is even better!" Kath laugh "Let me think about a Disney's character..." Kath said and I laugh I came to the bathroom and I weared the dress when I came out Rebekah was smiling and Kath laughing "I got it! You look just like that parrot from Aladdin." I laugh "Did you have seen the movie those days?" I asked her "Oh! Look at you!" Rebekah said, she sounds like a proud mother when her child wears a dress for first time, I looked myself at the mirror and I was pretty, Rebekah it's good at this "Now...the hair and the makeup" Kath and I looked each other, anyway be let Rebekah comb our hair and makeup us, once we were ready she started to search for a dress, she comb her hair and she makeup herself. We left the house, I could see the full moon in the sky, the young werewolves probably are turning in this moments, we arrived to Marcel's home, it's huge. Rebekah said her name and the vampires let us in, I'm very thankful to Diane for the potion, once we were in, I started to thought were Marcel could hide Davina. Kath seems mad about something "What's wrong?" I asked her "First, I don't want to see Elijah, second now that I'm a..you know...I can feel them, all of them. There's to much 'people' here, but also 'normal' people and two 'cousins' of mine." I understand her, a lot of vampires, a couple of humans and two witches "And Klaus is also here" she finished "Do you know were Davina is?" I asked her "Sure, look that girl 16 years old, dark hair, that's Davina, I can feel her, she's very powerful." Davina wasn't trapped into some secret room, she was in the party too, and she was having fun. Someone took my arm and forced me to enter into a room, it was Klaus. "What the hell are you doing here?" he was really angry with me, we didn't spoken since he hurt me "I'm not letting you to take Davina, I'll convince her to be in your side." I said "You know where are we?" he said "What do you mean?" I asked him "This is a feeding party, vampires invite humans to feed on them and compell them to forget later. If they taste your blood they will know that you're not human!" he said in a low tone, he was doing his best to control himself, I was shocked, Katherine is here too "Katherine...she's here too. We have to save her." I said and I tried to run to the door "She's a grown girl. She can take care of herself." he took my arm "Me, a difference of you I take care of my family, I don't care she's a grown girl or not!" I said and I tried to escape "I'll bite you" I was shocked and scared, I take a few steps back looking to the door "You don't have to be scared, I'n not going to attack you. When all vampires start to feed, I'll feed on you, you just have to act like I'm compelling you." I release all the air "Fine, but first I have to warn Katherine." I said and I left the room, I left it so fast that I shocked with a men. "I'm sorry" I said without even look at him, I just want to find Katherine, I saw her, she was dancing with a men, probably a vampire and I saw Elijah too, he was quiet looking at her, jealous. I smiled to myself, he deserved this, Katherine knows what she's doing to him, she's very revengeful. I get closer to her "Kath, can we talk.." I looked to the men "...alone?" she nodded and we walked outside "It's a feeding party! I said to her "I know" she said "What? Did you know this, and you let me come here?" "I know it once we arrived, it's so obvious. I already told you, what other reason could have Marcel to invite a few humans to a vampires' party?" I thought about it, it was true, she tried to warm me "Let's go back inside" I said and we both walked into the party, i sit down in the bar and a vampire attended me "What do you want for drink?" "Water, please" I said, and someone got closer to me, a men "Can I invite you to a drink?" he said and I laugh "I'm sorry, he just attended me" I said "Maybe the next...Hayley" I looked at him surprised "How..how do you know my name?" I asked "I know a lot of things" he smiled "Do you want to have a little chat outside?" he asked and he started to walk and I followed him outside "We're outside. Now who the hell are you and what do you know about me?" I asked angry "I know you're a werewolf, and you're Klaus Mikaelson's special friend" he said "Ew! No! Never!" I said and he laugh "I'm Daniel, a warlock. I'm not your enemy" he said and I smiled "You already know me, I don't have to tell you my name." I said and he smiled "We should...go inside." "sure" I said and we came in, once we were in the party again "Do you want to dance?" he asked "I'm not sure if I should..." I said but the stands in front of me, took my hands and we started to dance "How did you know who I am?" I asked him "I could feel it with one touch, you probably don't remember but you shocked me before, I laughed "I remember it, I couldn't see you" he laugh, I could saw Kath looking at me, smiling I gave her a look "He's hot" she said without say a word, just moving her lips "Shout up!" I told to her at the same way "Something's wrong?" Daniel asked me "No, everything it's fine" I smiled and I gave another look the Kath "When are we going to talk with..you-know-who?" he whispered "Now" I whispered too and we both walked looking for Davina, I hope isn't too late, I saw her dancing with a boy, a vampire "Davina" Daniel said and she looked at him "I think that I don't know you" she said, the vampire looked at us careful "Can we talk?" I said "Sure, talk" she said "I mean alone" I said looking at the vampire "Go Nicholas, I will be fine" she said and the vampire left us alone Daniel offer his hand to Davina and she looked at him without clue was he doing "Touck me and you'll see you can trust me" he said and she took his hand "You're a warlock" she said then she touched my arm "You're a werewolf" she said and I nodded "Werewolves aren't welcome in this town. You can't be here, you have to leave now" she said "You have to leave too, Davina." Daniel said "No. I don't want to leave. If I do they will kill me!" Davina "Who? WHo wants to hurt you?" I asked her "The same who killed my family, the family Scuro." "We can protect you" I said "How? You're just a werewolf and you're just a warlock, I'm strong but..not like them, their magic is dark, dark like I've never seen."We're not just a werewolf and just a warlock, we have friends. Powerful friends who can protect you." I said trying to convince "Like the hybrid? I can feel him on you." she said looking at me "He's the evil. He's bad and dark just like the Scuro." she said and honestly I agree "She can deal with him, his plan was just took you, she conviced him to let us talk with you, try to convince you." he looked at me and I smiled "You're not safe here, you know what is this, it's a feeding party. Marcel is like Klaus' son he's just like him." I said "But he's my family, he saved me." she said "He's using you Davina, he just saved you for your power." Daniel said "I can't leave Nicholas here, he's supposed to take care of me, If I just disappear Marcel is going to punish him." she was worried about the vampire, I think that she loves him "He can came with us, there's a lot of blood bags at home" I smiled and she looked at me, she was thinking about it "If something happens to him, I'll kill you, both of you" she said, she has the same temperament as Klaus "You both will be fine. I promise." I know I shouldn't make promise that I'm not sure to can keep, but I need her to trust me "I'll pack some things" she said and she left the party, Klaus arrived and took me away of Daniel "It's the time." he said he recline me against the wall "Don't scream" he said like he was compelling me and I nodded he looked my neck, and he got closer I just want to scream and run away, I could feel his fangs going across my skin to my veins, I also could feel my blood moving, it doesn't hurt, he got me closer to him, he put his hands on my hips. After a while, he stop feeding and he looked at me, he bite his own hand and offer me some blood, I looked at him, I don't want to drink it, but now my neck hurts so I took his hand and strated drinking, when I had enough blood he look me at the eyes "Forget everything" he was pretending to compell me, I acted like I just woke up "What I am doing here? I should...go." I said and I gave him a smile Katherine came "It's almost midnight" she said "And what?" I asked her "I can feel you, I can feel everything, I think if we go outside I could feel your family. Klaus doesn't need to know this." she said, we both went outside she closed her eyes "I can't feel any werewolf, except you." she said and I was disappointed "Let's go to the forest." she said and I looked at her "No, we can't. If my family is there they will be into they wolf form. It's dangerous." I said "Werewolf doesn't hurt another werewolfs, ou're a werewolf we'll be fine." she said and she started to walk "But you're not." I followed her "I'm a witch, I made Klaus fly like a birdy, I can handle some dogs. No offense."

**POV *******

Thanks to my powers, I could eat. Tonight's full moon, I don't know if there werewolves here, I hope they're extint, their curse, I know they can't controll themselves...but...they kill people. I can feel so much people here, new creatures that I've never felt, they're like...death. They're death but alive at the same time, I don't know what they are, but isn't natural. They were created by dark magic, I can feel it, and they shouldn't exsist. The natura doesn't wants them here, there some witches too, and a sorceress just like me, I have to find her...if anyone here can explain me where I am, why I am here and how can I go back home. It's her. I feel it...werewolves, everywhere. They're near, and they're a lot I can't fight against all of them. I have to run now. I started runing, I found a house and I came in, closing all the doors and all the windows, I should also made a protection spell "Ať všichni zabijáci ven, nikdo, kdo okusili lidské krve může vstoupit" I said and a fire circle was created around the house. I'm safe for now.

**POV Katherine**

There isn't any damn werewolf here, but they should be near. I'm sure, the werewolves aren't far away from the city once was their home, I didn't lie to Hayley when I said to her that the werewolves are in New Orleans, we were into the forest, far away from all the vampires. I can feel one now, two, three, much more than three, a pack, they're near, they're coming in our direccion very fast. They're too close "Run! Now!" I screamed but it was too late, a werewolf appeared and tried to attack me, but Hayley ran between me and the werewolf and the beast attacked her, it was biting her arm, and she was fighting against it. I could see more werewolves, they're showing me their teeths, I tried to do some spell but I couldn't I was just so scared "Leave now! I'm a witch I can kill you, all of you if I want to!" I shouted, tring to not seem scared, a white werewolf came in, and attacked the werewolf who was attacking Hayley, she was unconscious "Hayley?" I called her, but I had no response, the werewolves started to attack me, it was so much pain and all I could see is Hayley's body, I'm not sure if she stills alive.


	4. I Saw Three Ships

_Writer Note (Synopsis): Katherine is going to try some spells, and one of them it's going to be a bit out of control. Almost all the characters are going to be under Katherine's spell, and she's going to need some undesired help to bring everyone back to normality, before they do somethings that can bring consequences later. _

**POV Katherine**

I woke up, a figure came said some weird words and all the werewolves ran away. There's too much blood, it's mine, it's so cold. Then I remembered, Hayley, I looked at her, she didn't move. I took her phone and I called the only person that want Hayley alive as I do, Klaus "C'mon...pick up." "Where the hell are you?" I heared Klaus' voice, I can't remember a moment when I was so happy to hear him like now "Klaus..." I said crying "Who are you? Where's Hayley?" he asked worried "The werewolves...they...they came and..." It's so heard to breath, so hard to talk "Hayley...she doesn't wake up...my powers are gone..and...and I don't know what to do." I cried stronger "Katherine...calm down. Where are you?" I tried to calm myself "At the forest..." he hang out and I closed my eyes, hoping that he could arrive at time to save us both. I heard a voice "Katerina..Katerina" I opened my eyes "Where I am?" a women smiled at me "At home, my little girl" "Mother?" I asked "Yes, I'm right here" I started to cry "What's wrong?" she asked me "I'm dead..." I cried stronger "You're at home, with us. Nothing can hurt you now." "No, I'm a witch. I'm supernatural, we go to The Other Side. This isn't real, you're not real." I said "You're at home, Katerina." she repeated "No, this isn't real. I don't want to be dead. You're not real, Klaus killed you." I said crying "You're at home" "Stop saying that!" I screamed "She'll bring you home. Soon. Your real family, your blood is near." "Who? Who's she?" "You have to leave. Now. I love you my little girl." she said and I woke up, I was in the forest yet, I looked to Hayley, Klaus was feeding her with his blood, I smiled "Klaus..." I whispered and he looked at me "Something's coming. Something strong and evil." I said and I slept again.

I woke up in my bedroom, I looked my clothes there's blood everywhere, I stand up and I took a shower and I get dressed, I came downstairs, I saw Hayley sleeping in the couch, there was blood on her "What happened?" I asked, but nobody was around, I came into the kitchen, it was a lot of people there; Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Sophie, Astrid, the hot men that was dancing with Hayley and Davina. They all were looking at me "What happened" I asked "You can't remember nothing?" Sophie asked "No, my last memory is that we were in the party, and..all turned black. What happened to Hayley, why I woke up with my blood everywhere?" I don't know how, but I know it's my blood "You and Hayley were attaked...by werewolves." Klaus said "Werewolves?" I asked "No way, the werewolves couldn't attacked Hayley, the werewolves don't attack to their own kind." I said "You called me, you said that you and Hayley were attacked by wolfs. I came here, and while I was healing Hayley you woke up for a few seconds and said that something was coming, something strong and evil." Klaus said and I couldn't believe it "Why did I say that?" I asked "You're a witch, maybe you has some kind of premonition or something." Rebekah said "Why I can't remember nothing?" I asked "You lost too much blood, you were almost dead." Elijah said, I didn't even looked at him. Hayley came in too "What happened?" she asked "You. Me. Attacked by your damn family. You can't remember. I can't remember. End of the story." I told to her "What? No, werewolved doesn't attack to their own kind. They couldn't attack me." she said "I said the same thing myself, darling." she looked at me, still confused. "I have to find them." she said "No." We all said at the same time "Why not?" she asked "Because they almost kill you the last night." Klaus said "You can't know if those werewolves were my family, I can't remember nothing, she neither. She lost a lot of blood, maybe she freak out last night." I shouted "I saw your scars, little wolf, a wolf made it that to you. And If I find who was, I'll kill it." Klaus was talking serious "You're always talking about kill everyone, but I prefer that you kill it before you turn it into a stupid hybrid!" she shouted and she left I gave a bad look to Klaus and I followed her "Hayley..please wait!" I shouted, she was going outside "I just need some air, that's all" she said "There's a spell that we can use to remember, if you want to." I said "I want to know who attacked me, do it." she said "Vzpomínky z minulosti vrátit, všechno, co zapomněl, že to bude mít na paměti." I saw Hayley falling into the ground, "Hayley? Hayley, please wake up! Klaus!" I shouted and he use his vampire speed to come "What the hell have you done with her?" he asked angryly "Nothing! I just...she just..wanted to remember." I said scared of his reaction he was to attack me when Hayley started to talk "It's dark. We're in the forest, Kath is trying to feel the werewolves, then she says 'Run! Now!' I can see a werewolf, I try to protect her and I jump to the wolf. I though they could smell that I'm a werewolf too and left us alone, but they didn't, the wolf is biting me, there's more werewolves, they want to attack Kath, she shouts to them, another werewolf came in, attacked the werewolf that's attacking me, there's blood, and I just want to close my eyes, so I do it." We both listened careful, with her word my memories are coming back too "I remember.." I whispered "I tried to call her, the werewolves attacked me. When I woke up, I called you." I said to Klaus, Hayley kept talking "Someone is calling me, Klaus, I feel blood down my throat, I drink. I open my eyes, I can see Klaus, I look to Katherine, she seems to be sleeping. 'Heal her, please' I whisper to Klaus, and he gives his blood to her. 'Carry me home' I whisper, Klaus took me in his arms. Rebekah is here too, she's carrying Kath, we arrive to a car, Rebekah drives and Klaus is by my side in the back. We arrive home, Elijah comes running, he takes Kath to her bedroom and Klaus takes me to the couch." She woke up "I remember, I can remember everything." she said "Well, I can't remember the last part, but..." I said "They were werewolves..." Hayley said shocked "They attacked us...my own specie, maybe my own blood." A memory came to my mind, my vision, my mother "She's coming. My real family, my blood." I said and they both looked at me "I remember the vision I had while Elijah was carrying me to my room, my mother..." I let a tear fall and I looked at Klaus, he killed her after all "Do you remember her?" I asked to him with angry and he didn't say nothing "She said that she's coming, that she'll bring me home." "And who's she?" Klaus asked "Oh sure, I forgot to say it...my dead mother gave me a phone number to call her. Idiot." I said and he gave me a bad look, Hayley stands up and came inside "You both, calm down. I had too much blood for one day." she said before she left.

**POV Klaus**

My phone rang it's Marcel, my dear frind who I'm trying to destroy "Marcellus" I answered "Klaus, there's a few vampires dead, the werewolves are back. And your damn blood is the only cure to a werewolf bite. We're planning a haunt tonight, are you in?" I smiled "Sure" I said and he hang out. A werewolves hunting, I can't wait. Katerina heard all the conversation and was looking at me "Do you really think she's going to let you go to that...werewolf hunting?" She said funny "She has not to know it. Let's see if you can keep a secret this time, you already know how the party ended." I said "Davina is in our side, you have to thanks me for that. We learnt that we can't trust in the werewolves, and I had my first vision. It wasn't so bad." She said "The werewolves almost kill Hayley and you. It was so bad." I said "Anyway, she'll find out in one way or other...and she'll kill you for kill her family." She said and she left, she was right, if I kill her family she would hate me forever. Well, better hating me and alive than dead. I came in, Elijah was looking at Katerina, who was sit on the couch reading a book, well, actually she was pretending to read a book. "My favourite couple" I said and both gave me a bad look "I swear, one of those days, you're gonna wake up in a coma." Katerina said "One of those days, you aren't going to wake up" I said "Don't forget to breathe between insults." Elijah said "And who asked your opinion?" Katerina said, she was mad with him about something, I don't care about what. I left they fighting and I came into the kitchen, I started to drink a blood bag. A men came in, I recognized him, he was dancing with Hayley at the party and he came later to see her "Who are you?" I asked him "I'm Daniel, a warlock" he answered "And why you still in my home?" I asked him "Sophie asked me to take care of Hayley and Davina" he sit down, I almost forgot Davina the little witch, she lives here now, with her vampire boyfriend "We run an orphanage now?" Rebekah came in, it's just like she could read my mind sometimes "If we want the witch in our side, we have to tolerate her..company." I said "It' s a good boy" Daniel said "No one asked you." Rebekah was being rude "I think I don't have the pleasure." he said "I'm Rebekah, don't play games or your heart will took a different way from the rest of your body." she said "I'm Daniel" he said. She ignored him "Why one of Marcel's vampires is here?" she asked me "The little witch, Davina wanted to bring a friend. You can't kill him." I said "This paternity thing..is making you soft. In other times, that vampire would be dead." she said stealing me the blood bag "I want something...warmer." she said looking the blood bag, and I agree with her "It wasn't enough with Marcel's party?" Elijah asked.

**POV Katherine**

Elijah went into the kitchen, and I went upstairs. I hate to fight with him, but he angry me in one way, that nobody else can. He dudes about my feelings for him, the one person that always saw the best of me, now is like he couldn't. He's giving up with me, and if he's not fighting for me, who's going to do it? I saw the young girl, Davina. Her bedroom's door is open "Hey" I came in smiling "How much you know about magic?" I asked her "Not much, sometimes I can't control my powers" she said "I'm a witch too, I don't have control neither." I said sitting on the bed with her "And your familiar grimoire?" she asked looking an old book "I don't have one, my family died..very time ago" I said and she looked to the ground "I'm sorry. My family is dead too..I will learn how to control my powers and kill them" she said and I was surprised, she's a sweet 16 years-old girl "Revenge, eh." I smiled "I wish I could do the same" I said and she looked at me "Why you can't? I can feel your power and you're strong. Even more than me." she said, I can feel her power and she's the strongrest witch that I've ever met, and she's saying that I'm stronger, I just can imagine myself being a powerful witch. "Klaus is immortal" I said and she looked at me surprised "He murdered your family? Then..why are you here, in love with his brother, living with them?" She was right, I'm in love with thw brother of the men who murdered my family "I have to, I'm a doppelganger, my blood is special, Klaus needs me to create hybrids." She was shocked "Hybrids? You mean abominations like himself? You can't let him create more beasts! He shouldn't exist I can feel it and I know you can too. We have to stop him, there's to be someway." she said and I shook my head "We can't, we just can hope that Elijah's right and Klaus' redemtion could be possible" she looked at me "He murdered your family. Why are you defending them? A very powerful witch can kill an Original, Marcel asked me to search it. You can kill them, if you want to." I was shocked for her words, yes I made Klaus fly, but I don't have so much power, I can't kill Klaus, Elijah would never forgive me "I'm not sure about that..." Hayley came in "I heard everything" she said and me and Davina looked at her "I'm not going to do it" I said, I'm not sure what she wants to do with the information, she can betray me and tell this to Klaus who probably would kill me or she can asks me to kill Klaus to be free "I love Elijah, I would never do nothing that could hurt him" I said and I left the room, I remember the day I became in vampire, Elijah was hunting me and Trevor and Rose saved me, but I don't know if Elijah would let Klaus to sacrifice me or he would keep me safe, anyway run away was the right option. I want Elijah back, I just love him...when I'm with him I feel myself more human than when the cure was in my throat. When I'm with him I don't have to be Katherine, who doesn't have feelings,, I can be Katerina, that sweet human girl who believes in love. Love...maybe a love spell could work, I can make him remember his feelings for me, "Žádné další nenávist, žádné další bojuje jen láska _(No more hate, no more fights just love)_" I don't know how this language works, isn't latin, this isn't traditional magic, but it works, so it's okey by me. I came downstairs smiling I came into the kitchen and I kissed Elijah, he kissed me back "Why this demonstration of love?" He asked "How do you feel?" I asked him "Fine, as always" he answered and I took a step back "Are you sure?" I asked and he was confused "Yes, why should I feel different?" he asked "No reason, just forget it" I left the kitchen, the damn spell doesn't works, maybe doesn't works in vampires or something, what's the point of be a witch if my spells doesn't work the way I want. I was going upstairs when I saw Hayley going to the kitchen, I went to Davina's room "Vampires are immune to a love spell?" I asked her "Not, the magic affects to them, just like to everybody else." she answered "Did you make a love spell?" she asked me "Yes, but I think that doesn't work" I said stting on her bed "I'm sure it's working, in one way or another, the magic doesn't just disappear if you made the spell, someone it's suffering the effects." she said "I'm sure Elijah isn't" I said and I left the room, I came downstairs "Katerina!" I heard Elijah shout and I ran to the kitchen, when I came in...I saw the most horrible thing that could **ever** happen...Klaus and Hayley kissing each other "Oh my f*#cking god!" I screamed and I left the kitchen, I just can't see that "What the hell did you done to them?!" Elijah came to the living room "Maybe...I made a...love spell. But, trust me, that's not the way I wanted it to work." "Undo the spell." he ordered me "Fine, fine I'll undo the damn spell." I closed my eyes "No more kisses, no more love I want the fights and the hate back." I said, but I said it in English not in the rare language that I use for spells "I can't" I said "You mean that those two are going to be like this forever?" he asked "I'll kill myself to undo the spell if it's necessary, I can't handle those two...in...love." I forced myself to not vomit in this same moment "Find a way. Quick" Elijah said and he kissed me "Oh no, the spell affected you too..." I said "No, but I know you wanted to do the spell on me." I smiled and I kissed him, Davina came downstairs "Looks like it worked after all." she said and I looked at her "Not the way I wanted too, Elijah isn't under the spell" I said to her "You don't want to enter here" I said because she was walking to the kitchen "Why not?" she asked "Just imagine the worst thing that could ever happen, well now think in something even worst, I don't know in what you're thinking but this is much worst." I said to her "It's blood in there?" she asked curious "Not yet..." I said "Well, I want to see it." she said "You have been warned." Elijah said and Davina looked inside "What?!" she came into the living room "I thought she hates him!" she said "And she does, that's why they're under the damn spell." I explained to her "Well, undo the spell then!" she said "I can't. I already tried but I can't" I said Hayley and Klaus came to the living room, and I didn't even looked at them, they starting to kiss again "Anyone for vomit?" I asked "Me" Davina answered "It's so sad to see a friend this way..." I said "Maybe we should keep them away one from the other" Elijah suggested "Approved!" I said and I took Hayley, "Okey, this is enough. Hayley, come with me now, you're going to thanks me for this latter!" I said and Elijah took Klaus "Let's go outside" Davina said and we forced Hayley to leave "Let's walk a while" I said and we started to walk, without said a word. Hayley was looking her phone and it was ringing all the way, I looked for a moment and she was chatting with Klaus "It's over! Give me the damn phone!" I said and I took the phone from her hands, I throwed the phone to the forest "Hey, my phone!" she complained "If I can undo the spell, I'll buy you one new!" I shouted "Try to undo the spell again" Davina suggested and I nodded "No more kisses, no more love I want the fights and the hate back" Damn spell, I can't undo it "Damn it!" I screamed "Let's try to do it at the traditional way!" I was so frustated "Hayley, it's time to have a little chat, girl to girl." I said "You know who Klaus is, right?" and she nodded, her look, she was like gone "Hayley, look at me!" she looked at me "Klaus is bad, okey?" she gave me a bad look "No, he's good!" I was doing my best to not kill her "He's bad, he's a murderer. He lies, he manipulates he punish. He's bad, the worst person ever. And you, the real you even in thousand years could be in love with that monster!" I shouted and she took a step back "You're wrong, Katherine! He's good and he couldn't lie to me, manipulate me or punish me ever!" I huffed "You're not being reasonable, Hayleym woke up! Klaus is bad, Klaus is bad! And you know it, you wanted me to kill him!" I shouted "I know what I said, but, I don't want him dead anymore, he's good, Katherine, I know it. You were bad too, you lied, you manipulated and you punished. But you're different now because you love Elijah, You changed. Why it's so hard to believe that he can change too?" I hate to admit it, but she had a point "Maybe he can change, but he doesn't want to. He loves to be bad, to be feared. He's not going to change if he doesn't want to!" I said "But he wants to change now! For me, for us" she said touching her belly, I huffed again, my patience is almost over "You're under a damn love spell! He's under the same spell too! You don't love him, he doesn't love you! Okey? It's just a damn spell!" I shouted "No way! You're lying!" she shouted "I'm not lying Hayley! Just listen to me for one second, all this feeling aren't real! It's just a spell and I'll undo it!" I shouted "I don't care if it's a spell! I feel safe now, I know he's not going to hurt me or kill me in the same second the baby it's born! I just don't want to die!" she was crying and I looked at her surprised, she knows that the feelings aren't real but she wants to keep the spell anyway "Let me undo the spell, I'll protect you, you know I can" I said more calmed "But..if he wants to keep me away from the baby?" she asked crying "I'll protect you both, I'm powerful" I looked to Davina "I'll kill him if it's necessary. I promise" I hugged Hayley "She's more powerful than myself, she can protect you, she can kill them" Davina said, she didn't said 'him', she wanted me to kill all the Originals, including Elijah. "Undo the spell, it's feels so wrong to love him." Hayley whispered and I nodded "Žádné další polibky, nic víc lásky chci bojů a nenávist zpět" I whispered, Hayley looked at me "The feelings are gone" she said "You're free now" I smiled "Not at all" Davina said "There's a spell linking you to Sophie, I'll undo it in the same moment we arrive home" Hayley smiled, we started to walk to the house, it's just like Rebekah wanted, the girls united. But she seems to be in the boys team. We saw Rebekah's car coming too, "Where have you been?" she asked "Long history" Hayley said "Rare history" I said, we came inside, Hayley was shamed she went upstairs almost immediately, Davina followed her, she was going to undo the spell as she promised. I kissed to Elijah and he kissed me back "Finally the spell is gone" I smiled "Hayley didn't let me to undo it, that's why I couldn't before. She's scared, Elijah and I can't blame her." He kissed me "You can protect her, my all powerful witch" He smiled but I just can remember the promise I made to Hayley, that I'll kill Klaus if is necessary.


	5. The Claiming of Sleeping Beauty

_Writer Note: Someone is back...an 'old enemy'. We will se if it's going to bring troubles or not. But a lot of people is back, just that in this chapter we just will see one of them. I know that Katherine appears a lot, but I love her! Obviously Katherine doesn't ship Klayley...it's going to be fun work with that._

**POV Davina**

When we arrived, me and Hayley came upstairs. I'm going to undo Sophie's spell. I looked my old grimoire, And I finally found the spell, I need Hayley's blood "Can you..give me your blood?" I asked her she looked at me, took a knife and made herself a cut on her hand. "Thanks" I said "Phasmastos unlinkum sangorium" I said and Hayley's blood started to burn. "Done" I smiled.

**POV Klaus**

It's dark outside, it's time to the werewolf haunting. I called Marcel to meet at Rosseau's. When I arrived he wasn't there "Good evening" Cami smiled at me "Whisky, please" I sat down "Everybody here drinks whiskey, it seems." I smiled, she was human, she's not going to try to kill me, she has no idea who I am and I like that "Everything's fine? You look worried" I looked at her "Sorry. I'm studying psychology" she tried to apologize herself "No, it just that. Do you really care or you just want more perquisite?" She laugh "Fifty, fifty" she said laughing, Marcel came in "I'm here." he said "Cami, do you remember my friend Davina?" he asked "Yes, why?" she asked "She ran away, can you tell me if you see her." she nodded "Sure. I will call you if I know something" I was listening careful, Marcel knows that the little witch is gone, but he doesn't suspect of me. "I think we should leave" he said to me, I stand up "Nice to talk to you, Cami" I said and she smiled when we were outside Marcel said "Do you like her?" I was surprised "She's nice" I answered "You know what I was talking about" he said "I know" and he laugh, we met a lot of vampires and we started to walk into the forest, searching the werewolves. We decided to separate on grups, but I left my group behind. I want to talk with the werewolves before killing them, I saw a young girl looking at me, she's beautiful, brown hair, athletic complexion. She got closer and I could see her brown eyes "Klaus Mikaelson, the hybrid" she said "My legend precedes me" I said and she gave me a fake smile "You want revenge, against the wolf who attacked Hayley" she said "I want revenga against the pack that attacked her" I said "That pack is her family. We're her family. The wolf who attacked her, it's gone, forever. Our alpha made sure of that." she said and I looked at her surprised "Your alpha killed him?" I asked and she nodded "As you can see, our intentions are pure. We don't want to hurt her." she said "Who are you?" I asked her "Does it matters? You're not going to talk to no one about our little chat. Now that I've explained you everything, save my family." she wasn't asking, she was ordering me "Why should I obey you?" I asked "Because it's Hayley's family, and you care about her. I really hope you do." she said and she walked away.

**POV Hayley **

Davina unlinked me, I'm free now. I can't stay here, I'm in constant danger, Klaus is going to kill me the since second our baby is born or even worst, one of those days he's going to lose control and just kill me. I trust Katherine, and I feel better when she says she will protect me, but she loves Elijah, if she kills his brother he will hate her forever, and I don't think that Katherine could bear that. It's better if I leave now, I'm going to live runing, but..I don't want to die. I can't leave Davina here neither, I came into her bedroom. "Take only the necessary. You and me, we're leaving." I said and she looked at me surprised "What do you mean?" I sat on the bed with her "You're not safe in New Orleans, and me neither. We have to leave, I don't know where, just far." she smiled "Just give me 5 minutes". I came into my bedroom, I took some clothes and I waited for Davina, she came in with a small bag. "I'm ready" she said and I nodded, we both escaped thought the windows, we started to walk "Where are we going?" she asked "I don't know yet, any place in mind?" I asked her "My aunt lives in New York" she said "Too close, any family..I don't know..in the moon?" she laugh "You're a werewolf, what could happen if a werewolf works as spaceman?" she asked, and it's a good question "I don't know" she laughed, I heard a sound and I stopped walking, a vampire appeared "Davina, we're looking for you." he said "I'm not coming back. I'm free now" the vampire laughed, and a lot of vampires showed up "Werewolves aren't welcome here" one of them said and I remember, I didn't drink the damn potion "You're not going to touch her!" Davina said "You know how poweful I'm" she said to all of them, someone or something appeared and killed all the vampires, it was using vampire speed. When all the vampire were dead, he stopped "Tyler" I whispered, I betrayed him in Mystic Falls, I fooled him and I made Klaus kill all his hybrids, he was my friend once, not anymore. So, I can't trust him "What are you doing here?" I asked him, I put Davina behind me to protect her "And you?" he asked "I asked first" I said "I'm looking for Caroline, we broke up and I'm afraid that.." "she could want to find comfort in Klaus" I finished his phrase "I answered, you turn now" How should I tell him...? You know that I betrayed you, well, Katherine sent a vampire to kill me, Klaus saved me, we slept togheter and now I'm pregnant. Ah, and Katherine is my friend now. Yeah, seems a good way "Long story." I answered "And who's she?" he said looking to Davina "I'm Davina" she said, she wasn't scared at all "You're a hybrid, just like Klaus" she said and he nodded "Hayley, I'm not coming back. I don't care who Caroline is, but we don't have time. We have to run" she said looking at me "Run? From what?" Tyler asked "Long history" I answered "From Klaus" Davina said and Tyler looked at her, knowing that she will response to questions that I don't want to. "Why?" he asked her, she looked at me like 'Should I tell him all the story?' "We are his prisioners" she said, and I looked at her thankful for not told him the reality "Prisioners? Why Klaus is retaining you?" he asked to me this time "Tyler..after he killed his hybrids, I left town, but I came back for one day, and...things happened." I said "What things?" "She's pregnant with Klaus' child" Katherine said and she got closer "What?" Tyler asked "I told you it's a long story" I said "Katherine..what are you doing here?" I looked at her "I'm not here to stop you, I just want to say goodbye. And I'll explain to our dear friend Tyler everything." she smiled to Tyler, and she hugged me "Take care of yourself, and If you need anything. I'm here" I smiled at her, and she looked at Davina "Davina, you will control your powers, I'm sure and then I want you to call me and let me help you with your little revenge." Davina smiled and hugged her. "You have to leave now" she said, and me and Davina started running.

**POV Klaus**

I came back home, I still thinking about my talk with the she-wolf, and I decided to protect her family. When I arrived, everything was quiet, too much quiet. "Elijah?" I asked, looking into the kitchen "Rebekah?" I came upstairs and Hayley's bedroom's doow was open, I looked inside, her wardrobe was open and empty. She ran away, I looked at Davina's bedroom, and she was gone too. I started to destroy things, those two...I'll kill them both when I find them. I left the house, I used my werewolf smell and I detected Hayley's scent. I followed the smell and I found Katherine and...Tyler, my old enemy. Katherine looked at me, scared. "Klaus..." she whispered, Tyley looked at me two and we both started to fight, Katherine was screaming and trying to do a spell. I'm stronger than him, I throw him to the ground, I put my hand on his heart, ready to kill him. "Wait! Caroline's here." he said and I looked at him "We broke up." he said "He's telling the truth. Klaus, please don't kill him.".

**POV Hayley**

I was runing with Davina, but I could hear a fight, Klaus is near and he's fighting against Tyler, Klaus is stronger it's going to kill him. "Davina, stop!" I said and she looked at me "Klaus is near" she was worried "Then we have to run faster" she said "No! I can't! He's going to kill Tyley, I can let him to do that!" I started crying "You have to decide, you want to save yourself or save him?" Davina looked at me "You have to run, Davina. You're free. But I can't." I said and she looked at me "I'm not going anywhere without you" she said "I'm sorry" I said and she smiled "It's okey." she said and I started runing to the voices, I saw Klaus with his hand inside Tyley's chest. "Where's she?" he asked him "I don't know!" he shouted "Don't lie to me Tyler, you're helping her to run. I know!" Klaus shouter louder "I don't have idea where the hell she is, and if you know it, I will not tell you neither!" Tyley shouted, and Klaus was ready to kill him "You can't kill me, if you do it Caroline would hate you forever" Tyler said "I don't care about Caroline anymore!" Klaus said "Klaus!" I shouted and they three looked at me, I ran to them "Don't kill him, please" I said crying Katherine wasn't happy to see me, Tyley neither "He didn't help me to run, It was my own idea. He just saved me from Marcel's vampires" I said Klaus got off his hand from Tyley's chest, he didn't kill him. "Thanks" I said, Tyler stands up and I hugged him "You shouldn't come back" he whispered "He was going to kill you" I whispered still crying, Katherine took my arm, looking at Klaus "We should go back home" she said sadly, and I nodded. No one said a word in all the way to back home, Davina was by my side, scared of Klaus. When we arrived home me and Davina sat on the couch, expecting shouts. Katherine just walking around, waiting to use her powers on Klaus if he tries to attack us. Klaus is in silence, walking. "Say something" I said and he looked at me "You both, I should kill you right now" he said and Katherine got closer to us, ready to make Klaus fly "I arrive home and I found no one in it, your bedroom empty and Tyley Lockwood in town." he said "Tonight I met someone, a werewolf." he said and I looked at him "She told me to stop the werewolf haunting" he said looking at me "the werewolf what?" I asked angry "You're not in position to be angry right now, little wolf" he said "She told me that the werewolves we were haunting were your family" he said "Do you..." I started "I saved them" he said and I started to breath again "I shouldn't do it. I should let them die. But I didn't, because I cared of you, a mistake that I'm not going to repeat." he said and I let a few tears fall "And you, little witch. I saved you, I let you live in my house, even I let you bring your friend. And in the first chance, you try to run away!" he shouted "You're worst than Marcel!" she shouted at him, she was scared, I'm sure, but she's trying to be strong "If I'm worst than Marcel, why don't you come back with him?" Klaus asked "He's the king, he has power to do bad thing. You're no one now, you don't have power and I'm not helping you to get it!" she shouted, and he was going to attack her "Klaus!" Katherine shouted and he looked at her "Stop yourself now ar you're going to need a new window!" she said and he was surprised "Look at you, Katerine, you don't run anymore. You're enjoying your new powers...but you're not immortal anymore, what prevents me to kill you while you sleep?" he smiled "I'm making a list, one, you need my blood, two, please, killing me while I sleep? Isn't your style, three, I made a spell you can't came into my bedroom, four, Hayley would hate you more than now, it's difficult but I think it's possible." she smiled, Davina stands up and went upstairs, I stands up too "If you ever try to escape again, I'll kill Tyler Lockwood" he said and I went upstairs, Katherine gave him a bad look and followed us. "You shouldn't come back" she said "I had to, I just couldn't let Klaus kill Tyler" I said "How do you think I could run away for 500 years? I had to leave people behind, you could be free." she said and for one second the old Katherine was here, the same girl who sent a vampire to kill me "I guess that's the difference between us" I said and I came into my bedroom, Davina was already inside.

**POV Rebekah**

I came back home, Klaus was at on the couch, all the living room was destroyed "What the hell happened here?" I asked and Klaus looked at me "Hayley and Davina tried to escape" I opened my mouth "Tell me that both are alive and with all their members" I said and he gave me a look "Both are fine" he said stand up "Where have you been?" he asked "Out" I answered, but the truth is that I've been dating Daniel, he was really hot and nice if he wants to, I can't tell nothing to Klaus he has a long record of killing my boyfriends. One of his little habits. "Tyley Lockwood is in town" he said "What?" I asked, I remember him, the other hybrid and Matt's best friend. I haven't talked with Matt since I left Mystic Falls. "He was looking for Caroline" he said and I huffed, I remember her too, my brother fall for her, and she chose a simple werewolf over him. That girl's stupid. "She's here too?" I asked him, she had a chance with him, I don't want her near my brother anymore, and she's friend of Elena, who stole me Stefan, where one goes, all the others follow it. I don't want any of them here, well, maybe Stefan, but he's the only. "I don't know" Klaus asked "Where's Elijah?" I asked "I don't know neither" he answered.

**POV Elijah**

"You asked me to met, I'm here" I said and she looked at me "You're a gentlemen,I think I can trust you to keep Hayley safe." I looked at the woman, brown hair, light skin tone. She's wearing a brown T-shirt, shorts and brown boots. Werewolf style. "Can I know your name?" I asked her "No, not yet." she said "I've been talking with your brother before, he kept my family safe. But with Hayley's failed intent to escape, he's not helping us anymore." It's the first notice I've heard about it "She tried to escape?" I asked "Yes, with the young witch Davina, and she found someone on her way, a hybrid called Tyley Lockwood." I remember him, why is he here? Klaus wants him dead, he just needs a good excuse. "Is he alive yet?" I asked "Yes, Hayley came back for him. Your brother listens to her." the girl said "If she tried to escape, I'm not sure she stills having any influence on him anymore." I said "If you can protect her from vampires and from your brother, we can do it." she said and she turned out "I smelled a girl in the forest, old friend of you." she said and walked away. About who's she talking about? We don't need old enemies right now.

**POV Davina**

Those days I've been having nightmares, and I found a potion to control my dreams. This ways this horribles nightmares are over, it's always the same, I wake up in the forest, I can't recognize where, the trees are weird, all the site is weird and I try to ask for help and nobody can understand me. I drink the potion and I sleep. I wake up in a white room, Nicholas is there "Nicholas, what's happening?" I ask "I'm not Nicholas" it says "Who are you?" I ask "I'm you, well the you when you're sleeping." I looked at 'me' "Why do you look like Nicholas?" I asked "I can be who you want me to be." it says "Why I'm here?" I ask "The potion brought you here. you can control your dream now, also everybody in the same house as you." I'm confused "What do you mean?" I ask "You can control their dreams, they will dream what you want them to dream to." I smiled "Even the Originals?" I ask "They aren't immunes to magic." it says, I saw a lot of doors, every door has a name, I start to read; Katherine, Hayley, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah. Nicholas and my name; Davina. I start with Katherine, I like her, I'm not going to turn her dreams into nightmares. I open the door, and I can see her dream; we're in a castle, this isn't my century anymore, she runing and Elijah is trying to catch her, they look happy, that makes me smile. Another men comes "Katherine" she looks at him, shocked "I'm back, for you." the men says and she take a few steps back a women comes, there's blood on her "My little girl, she's near, she can feel you." The women is kinda creepy "Stop! Stop saying that! Who's she? Why she wants me?" Katherine shout "She's your family, your blood. She's looking for you, she saved you once." I can see Katherine thinking about something "She saved me from the werewolves? That figure I saw...was she?" Katherine asks, but nobody response her, Klaus comes and kill the girl "No!" Katherine screams, she use his powers on Klaus, and Klaus' skin turns grey, Elijah looks at her, she's shocked "I didn't want to..." she starts to cry "You killed him" Elijah says. And I'm on the white room again "Wait, what happened?" I ask "She woke up" Nicholas said "All this things, are all her fears. This was her dream or it was me?" I ask, but I don't have response I found myself on my bed, I'm awake. I stand up, I took a shower and I get dressed, I can't stop thinking about Katherine's dream, that woman...should be her mother. She told me that Klaus killed her family, and she doesn't want to kill him because Elijah, but that other men, who can be? He was too young to be her father, maybe a brother o something like that. I came downstairs, and I go to the kitchen, only Katherine is there, she's eating pancakes, an I took a juice. I just can't talk with her, I know what she dreamed, I feel horrible right now, her dreams should be private. "Good morning" she said and I smile to her "Good morining", Elijah came in and starts to drink a blood bag. I look to other side, I just hate blood. "Eww" I said and Elijah laughed, Katherine just smiled "We're witches, right?" she ask "Yes, the last time I checked out." I say "Our dreams...could be premonitions?" she ask and I realize she's worried about her dream "Yes, some dreams can" I say and that doesn'r comfort her, I think about her dream, totaaly could be a premonition. Her mother saying 'She's near' maybe there's someone out there, and the men saying 'I'm back' I don't know who he is, but he could be back and finally...Katherine killing Klaus, I really hope that's a premonition, I want to be free, and I want Hayley to be free to, he's going to kill her when the baby is born. I'm sure, and he's going to kill me if I'm not useful. I have to find a way to get myself and Hayley out of here before that, she cares about the hybris, so I have to protect him too.

**POV Klaus**

I woke up, I went to Hayley's bedroom to make sure she's there. When I came in she open her eyes "I'm here, I'm not going to run away again" she said and she looked at me I was going out when she spoke to me "You told me you met a werewolf, what do you know about my family?" I turn to her "She didn't tell me her name or her lastname if it's that what you're asking." I said "They know that you..and..me..you know?" she asked "Yes, they know you." she smiled and I left her bedroom I came downstairs, I went to the kitchen, Elijah was drinking blood and Katerina and Davina eating pancakes, "Look another day and I'm alive" Katerina said "You're lucky" I said and she gave me a fake smile "You feel thetm it's your blood boiling" Davina said looking at me "Good job, Sabrina!" Katerina said and started to laugh, "Oh, Klaus even a 16 years-old girl can kick your ass" she started to laugh louder and Davina joined her, I gave those two a bad look and I took a blood bag. Rebekah came in, she stole my blood bag, again. "I'm hungry" she said looking at me, I took another blood bag. "Well, any news about the blonde vampire?" Rebekah asked "Not, yet. Maybe Tyler is wrong" I said "He knows her, she's here" Katerina said "Maybe, maybe not" I said "Klaus..do you remember when the werewolves attacked us? I saw someone, she said a weird words and all the werewolves ran away, could you see her?" I don't have idea about she's talking me about, when I arrived there wasn't no one, just she and Hayley "I saw no one" I said.


	6. What You Are, What

**POV Hayley**

I don't have nothing to do today, Klaus told me that my family knows who I'm and where I'm, why they didn't try to contact me? I woke up, I look myself at the mirror, my belly is growing, I smile. Katherine came in "Why are you so happy?" she asks me "Look! My belly is growing" I said smilind and she looked at my belly "A little hybrid is growing inside you" she said, I don't like the idea to think that my baby is a hybrid. "Maybe isn't a hybrid" I say "yeah, surely is a elf or something. It's not like his father is the original hybrid or something" she says and I laugh "I mean, maybe is just a werewolf. Vampires can't grow up and this baby is doing it" I said "I know you don't want it to be a hybrid, but it is, I can feel it, just like Davina can, just like any witch can" she says and I sit on the bed "It's immortal?" I ask to her, I don't want to be a hybrid, but I have the choice, Katherine's here and she's human. "I don't know. Why?" she asks me, but I think she already knows what I'm thinking "No reason" I answer "Are you sure you want to live forever?" she asks me and I look at her "I don't want to be a hybrid, but if this baby is going to live forever, I don't want to leave it alone with Klaus" I say "This baby isn't going to be alone, never, it will have you and..." she starts to talk "If Klaus doesn't kill me" I say and she gave me a look "He can't kill you, I will not let him. I will transform him into a frog or something" I laugh "You know I can" she says "You don't have to worry about the werewolves, he's not going to touch my blood neither" she says and I look at her "He's going to kill you if you refuses to give him your blood" I say and she smile "I'm Katherine Pierce. I survive" she says and I laugh "You're not a bitch after all" I say "Hey, I still can activate my bitch mode"" she says laughing, I hear noise outside, we both look thought the window, Tyley it's outside, throwing stones to my windows "He shouldn't be here" Kath whispers "I agree" I whisper too, I open the windows "Let me" katherine says, she close her eyes and Tyler starts to fly, "Come in" I say and he enters through the windows "What are you doing here?" I ask "I'm here to help you to escape" he says "I can't" I say "Why not?" he asks "If she leaves, you're dead. And Klaus doesn't play jokes about killing people" Kath says "But he's going to kill you" he says to me "What part of 'I'm a superwitch who can protect people' the people doesn't get?" Kath says, she's offended "I trust your powers, it's just that if you kill Klaus, Elijah will hate you forever and I want you to be with your love" I say and she looks at me "Can we give you thr Oscar now?" she says and I laugh "I'm not kidding. You can't kill Klaus" I say "Of course you can't, if he dies all his bloodline will die with him, including me!" Tyler says "Well, I don't care. I'm not in his bloodline anymore" Kath says and I gave her a look "Do you remember the White Oak Stake?" Kath asks to Tyler and he nods, but I don't have idea about they're talking about "What it is?" I ask "The way to kill an Original" she says "Klaus have it. Somewhere, in this house I think. If we could find it, we could kill Klaus and Elijah couldn't blame me" she says smiling "But if you kill Klaus, I die, Caroline dies." he says "I don't care about you, about Caroline or the damn Klaus' bloodline! I want my freedom back and I always get what I want!" she says and the old Katherine is back, who lies and manipulates. "I do! I care!" I say and she looks at me "I'm telling you the way to be free, and the only thing that you do it's care about a few childrens!" she says "Yes, I care because I'm human you still having the same humanity as a vampire!" I say to her "I survived 500 years, I survived to Klaus. I'm the only here that can keep you alive, not those kids." she said offended and she left the room "Klaus deserves to die. But we have to find a way to do it withour destrying his bloodline" Tyler says and I nod "Ant news of Caroline?" I ask "No" he says sadly "Are you sure she's here?" I ask to him "No, but I don't know where she can be, if isn't here" he says "You should leave" I tell and he jumps through the window.

**POV Davina**

I was sleeping when Rebekah woke me up. "You have to go to the living room. Now!" she says and she leaved the room, I get dressed and I came downstairs "Who do you killed yesterday?" Klasu asked me "What? No one..except the vampires, well, that was Tyler" I answer "Did you kill the family Scuro?" Elijah asks me "No..I wanted to, but, no I didn't." I answer "Are they dead?" I ask "Someone murdered them, really bloody and brutal. Very personal" Rebekah says, I'm shocked "Who did it?" I ask "We thought in you. They killed your family, it's normal to want revenge." Katherine says "I couldn't do it. I didn't leave the house since Hayley and me tried to escape. Klaus made sure of that." I said looking at him "Any idea who could do it?" Katherine asks me "They were powerful and dark. Just one very powerful witch could kill them." I say, there's no much powerful witches in this town, and I can't think in one capable to murder like that "Why do you want to know it?" I ask "Marcel is worried about the witches, and their powers" Klaus said "It wasn't a New Orleans' witch. I couldn't sense it, it wasn't using Ancient Magic" I say, Nicholas appears "Davi, can we talk?" I smile to him "Sure" I say and we left the living room "Can you make me a daylight ring?" he asks and I nod "thanks" he says smiling I search a lapizuli stone, when I find one, I make a simple spell and I turn the stone into a ring, I open the windows and I make the spell "Done" I say smiling, I give him the ring and he tries to go outside, the spell is working, Rebekah appears "What did your boyfriend wants?" she asks me "He's not my boyfriend, it's just a friend" I say to her, but she doesn't believe me.

**POV Katherine**

I have to find the White Oak Stake, and someone that could use it. Klaus will die, Marcel will die, all New Orleans' vampires will die. I think that the witches are going to help me. How much power can be need to paralize Klaus for a few seconds? Myself or Davina can do that, once Klaus is gone, I'll be free, I can be a witch the rest of my life or I can find a vampire to be immortal again, and this time I will not need to run. I just need to keep hide from Elijah my intentions, and most important my plans. He can't find the role that I will play in his brother's death. I'm a good liar, I can handle this. But Hayley is too close to Tyler, she can tell to Elijah that I'm involved in an attack of fury. I need Klaus to kill Tyler, Hayley would hate him more than now, and maybe she would help me with my little plan. If I could make Klaus believe that Hayley tried to run away...but how? Klaus told to Hayley that he met her family, if I could find them and convice them to convice Hayley to leave. But those bloody werewolves tried to kill me once, well I have to find them in human form, I'm a superwitch, if they don't acept my terms I can kill them and blame Klaus, this way Hayley would run away. Great, I have a Plan A and a Plan B, now I need a Plan C. Davina...Hayley cares about her, if Davina runs away Hayley would follow her, or even better, If I can blame Klaus for Davina's death, Hayley would run away too. Those days I've been good, but now...I'm so back. Plan A, Plan B, Plan C and Plan D, just like the old Katherine would have done, I think this feeling for Elijah are weakening me. But first, I need that damn stake in my power. I start to looking around, If I'm Klaus and I want to hide the only thing that can kill me...where can I keep it hide? Klaus' bedroom. I came upstairs and enter into his bedroom, I look behind the bed, into the wardrobe, into the drawers, damn it isn't here. His studio...I left his bedroom and I go the last floor, I've never been here before, there's the attic. I start to look between the painting, there's a lot of Caroline, I laugh. It's so fun to see the powerful Klaus falling for a girl so weak, but the stake isn't here, I start to look between the drawing and I find one, there's a girl...me. Why is he drawing me? I look to other drawing, there's a lot of me. Ok, this is rare. I came downstairs, I don't want to go to that room anymore. I don't think the stake it's there, I can't think in toher site. It's time to manipulate, I need him to tell where it is, he just don't have to realize that he's telling me all I need to know. I go to the living room "Klaus" I say smiling "What do you want?" he asks "I thought that...we could have a little chat" I say sitting on the couch with him "About what?" he asks looking at me "I don't know, just talk" I say, he doesn't trust me, and he's right "You told to Hayley that you met her family. It's true?" I ask to him "For once, it is" he says "are you going to turn them into hybrids? Just like Tyler Lockwood" I say "Are you going to let me do it?" he asks funny, he believes he can force me to give him my blood, it's trying to play with me, but it isn't working "Maybe. Maybe not." I say smiling "And the blonde vampire, Caroline, how is she?" I ask "I don't know" he says and I laugh "Are you telling me, that you didn't try to contact with the girl who had you crazy in Mystic Falls? Please, don't try to plat games with the one who made the rules. Why are you keeping her hide?" I look at him, I know him better than he thinks "You're not trying to keep her hide from us, you want to keep us hide from her." I say standing up, I can see in his face that I catched him "Well, you're not the only one who's keeping things hidden." I say smiling and I left the room, I know he's going to follow me, and he does. "What things?" he asks "I don't have idea about are you talking" I say smiling and obviously lying "Of course you do!" he says angry and I laugh "Oh, sweet inocent Klaus." he looks at me, really angry "I'm just like Gossip Girl. I know things that I shouldn't, and some people meet people that shouldn't." I say laughing, it's fun to play with him. But I really know things, like Rebekah, she has been dating that hot warlock, Daniel. I took her phone and I had time to check the recent calls. "What do you know?" Klaus asks me, the truth it's that his questions are boring me "Klaus, Klaus you can't ask for information and no gave me nothing" I say and he looks me "What do you want to know?" He asks and I smile, I can't ask him directly for the White Oak Stake, it's too obvious. "Who's your favourite person?" I ask, he can't trust no one, no about that weapon. I'm sure he wants to keep it close, so it's in this house, but it isn't in his two favourite places. And can't be hidden in the kitchen or the living room. So, it's probably hidden in other bedroom. He thinks about my question "Why?" he asks "You know how I love to mess up with feelings" I say "Elijah" he says, I can't say I'm surprised "Tyler was here before, he asked Hayley to escape" I say and I go to the living room, I see Klaus going angry upstairs "Someone is in troubles..." I whisper. I have hope, the Plan B is going on, but I need that damn stake. Isn't in Elijah's bedroom, Klaus doesn't trust me, he will lie to me even if I ask him about the hour, there's just another four rooms; Rebekah's, Davina's, Hayley's and mine. I don't think it is in Davina's, she's smart and Klaus know it, If he could find the steak for accident she would know how use it, the same it's with Rebekah, and with me. But Hayley neve have seen the steak, she doesn't know how it looks or how to use it. I can't go now, probably those two are fighting, again.

**POV Klaus**

I came into Hayley's bedroom, without even knocking. She looked at me "Was Tyler here?" I ask to her and she looks me surprised "How do you..Katherine!" she says "So, it's true" I say "Does it matters? I still here" she says "I don't care. I don't want him near. He's our enemy" I say "Your enemy, not mine." she says and I look at her "You shouldn't be friendly with my enemies. He could use you to try to hurt me, just like those witches." I say and she laugh "He knows that you doesn't care about me at all." she says "That's what you think?" I ask to her "That's what I know" she says and I use my vampire speed to corner her "So, tell me, why your family still alive?" I whisper to her "Because you can't make hybrids with dead werewolves!" she whispers an pushes me away "Are you going to turn me into a hybrid too?" she asks I'm shocked for her question "I got my answer" she says and leaves her bedroom, I follow her "We're not over! I shout "Of course that we are!" she shouts, I take her armn and I force her to enter in my bedroom, my territory. "What do you want now? I already know that you're going to kill me or even worst...turn me in one of your slaves!" she shouts "If that makes you be quiet!" I shout and she looks me hurt "Go to the hell, Klaus!" she shouts I use my vampire speed to corner her "Stop doing this!" she shouts "Doing what?" I ask to her "This! You think that you're strong and I should be scared because you can corner me, but you're a coward! You only want to intimidate me because you can't argue with me like a men! God, I hope you kill me when this baby is born, I don't want to see my child to grow up with someone like you as father!" she shouts and I take a step back "You're the most horrible person in the earth, you're a liar, a manipulator, you don't deserve this child, you don't deserve people like Elijah and Rebekah at your side, all you deserve is loneliness!" she shouts getting closer, I get closer too "You'll change your mind, little wolf, in the same moment I turn you into a hybrid." I stroked her cheek, she takes a few steps back "You're a monster" she whispers and lefts the room, I keep my look the the door.

**POV Katherine**

Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! The stake isn't here neither! How hard can be hide a piece of wood? I can hear Hayley and Klaus fighting (again) at Klaus' bedroom, I can see Hayley going downstairs, I heard all the arguement. I go to Klaus' bedroom, he looking at the door "I heard it, at all" I say coming in, he looks me angry, I know he hates me. "Are you really turning her into a hybrid?" I ask he doesn't say nothing, I sit on the bed "C'mon, sit with me" he looks at me confused, "I don't bite anymore" I say and he sits with me "Are you turning her into your hybrid?" I ask again "Why shouldn't I?" he asks "Because if you do that, maybe that person could looks like her, but we know isn't going to be Hayley anymore. And you don't want that." I say "And how do you know what I want?" he asks "I know you. Mikael made of you, the same you made of me. We're the same. We're alone and we hate it. Everytime you thought your silbings were going to left you behind, you forced them to stay, with a help of a silver weapon." he looks at me shocked, I know exactly how he feels. But I can't believe I'm a having a heart-open moment with the men who murdered my family. "You want her to stay, and you're trying to force her. But you shouldn't." he looks at me "Why do you even care?" he asks "I care about her" In this moments, I'm trying to find a way to kill you to win her freedom and mine. Why the hell I'm talking with him? "You should try to be nice with her. She was even happy this morning, you know? She noticed her belly is growing up" I smile with the memory and he looks at me "She's not going to share nothing of this with you, if you still being a total dick." I say, I don't know why I try to help, but I do. Damn it, be human sucks! "Talk with her" I say and he leaves, I guess I'm a good person, well, isn't so rare, I used to be one, before vampirism, and my family's death and run away. Maybe now that I don't have to run, I'm becoming that person again.

**POV Elijah**

I can hear Klaus going downstairs, a few minutes ago he had a big fight with Hayley, I made a deal with her family, they want to take her away. I must protect her from my brother, I go to the living room. "Little wolf?" Niklaus asks, "What?" she asks upset "Can we go for a walk?" he asks and she looks at him "Oh, thanks my lord for letting me go out." she says mocking, she stands up take her jacket and goes outside, Niklaus follows her. I wat a while and I follow them too, I have a deal and a promise to keep. I watch them, they're going into the forest. "Why did you bring me here?" she asks "I met your..I don't know how it's relationated with you, but I met her near. The pack can't be far away" he says and me and Hayley are shocked, I don't know what to think about my brother right now "No! Klaus!" she takes a few steps back "I promised you that I will not run away, you don't have to do this!" she shouts, and he looks at her angry "I'm not here to hurt them!" he shouts and Hayley looks at him confused "You didn't bring me here to force me to watch my other family die?" she asks surprised "You think that I would do that to you?" he asks hurt, to be honest I know he's capable "Mmm...yes" she answers "You think I'm a monster. You'll always think that, I'm losing my time here" he says and starts to walk to home "Wait! You brough me here to I could meet mt family?" she asks and he looks at her "A peace offer. I told you that I would help you to meet your family. I have to keep my word" he says and she smiles "Thank you" she says, "Before..you said your 'other' family?" she looks at him "No, I didn't" she says lying "Yes, you did. You consider us family, little wolf" he says and she laughs "Maybe, but if that's a family, it's a rare one" she says and they keep walking, it's in moments like this I know that my brother is redeemable, he has got a kind face. Sometimes, even I forget that. I think she's safe, it's time to go home. I find a girl in my way "Elijah" she says smiling "Elena, what are you doing here?" i ask to her "We're looking for Caroline, and we need your help" she says and I look at her curious "My help? With what?" I ask to her "It's a long story and I'm hungry right now, can we talk later?" she asks, "Sure" I smile "Can we meet at Rosseau's in one hour?" she smiles "I'll be there" I say an she starts walking, looking for some animal "We have blood bags at home, we can talk there" she smiles "Yes, please. I hate Stefan's diet" she says laughing, and we start to walk togheter. When we arrive I remember, Katerine..she's not going to be happy to see Elena. I open the door and enter "Who lives here?" Elena asks "I can't go inside, some human lives here?" she asks again, and I remember, Hayley and Katerina are the only persons who can invite her "A witch actually" Katerina says going downstaris "What are you doing here?" Elena asks to Katherine "I live here, be nice or I'm not inviting you in" Katerina gets closer "Katerina, please" I gave her a look "Fine, but just for you" she kisses me "Come in" she says to Elena and she enters "You both...are togheter again?" Elena asks "Yes, try to not put him against me this time" Katerina says, "Well, you have to told me a long story" I say to Elena and she sits on the couch "There's people, haunting vampires, witches, werewolves...any supernatural creature" She starts to say "And how that affect us?" Katerine asks "Because isn't only in Mystic Falls, it's organization, they catch supernatural creatures to experiment with them an show them like animals. It's called Agustine." Elena explains "I've never heard of them" Katerina says, she isn't worried at all "They have Damon, Katherine. And what do you think they would do if they know about this special vampires, The Originals?" Elena sounds like Katerine when she wants something "Damon?" Katherine is worried now "Yes..." Elena says sadly, "Are..are you sure?" Katerina asks, I like Elena and I want to help her, but why Katerina cares too much about Damon? "Yes, we have to save him" Elena starts to cry, and Katherine is with her phone "What are you doing?" I ask to her "Texting, why? Can't I have social life?" she asks and I gave her a look "Are you going to help me?" Elena asks "Yes, but no more crying. I had enough in Mystic Falls" Katerina says smiling "Time to try a location spell" she says, and Elena look at her "You're a witch?" Elena asks and Katerina nodds "I don't trust you, Katherine, but you're my best choice now." Katerina smiles at her "You should ask me for a spell to fix your hair too" Elena gives her a look.


	7. Called Out of Darkness

**POV Rebekah**

I'm dating Daniel at Rosseau's in half hour, god, it's the first time we date in a public place, I hope Klaus isn't going to be there. We will kill Daniel, just like he did with all the mens I've ever loved, well except Stefan. I hope Marcel doesn't show up neither, he's just like Nik, maybe even worst with this all I'm-the-king ego. I can rip his heart out in a few seconds, if he already had one. But no, my dear big brother wants him alive, and he thinks I'm the sentimental here...I go downstairs, and I see Katherine, Elijah and...Elena. Great, the scooby gang is here, when Elena goes the Salvatore's brothers follow her, just like the witch Bonnie and Caroline, and all the other Mystic Falls' teenagers. They're insufferable, I hope they leave town soon, or all of them will stay here forever, in a pretty box. "What are you doing here?" I ask to Elena "She came here to ask for help" Elijah says "Well, we're not a NGOs, she can't came her and just ask for help, her brother kill Kol, you remember him? He was our brother, I don't know how you or Nik can let them live yet" I say and I leave the house, I don't want to be in a bad mood before the date. I arrive at Rosseau's and I saw Daniel waiting me "You're late" he says smiling and I kiss him "Can you forgive me?" I ask laughing "Mmmm...let me see" I laugh louder and I hit him in the arm "Ouch!" he exclaims touching his arm "You're a vampire, remember? You're like a thousand times stronger than me." He says and I kiss him "You're so cute when you're hurt" I say and he laughs, and then our special moment disappears when Marcel comes in, I rolle my eyes "Bekah!" he exclaims, walking in our direction "What do you want Marcel?" I ask "We haven't talked in ages" he says getting closer "Maybe I didn't want to talk with you" I say "Maybe you were scared of see me" he says and I laugh "I'm not scared of you at all" I say and I get closer "You know what I mean, Bekah" he says "I forgot you, long time ago. Don't include me in your Christmas' list" I say and he takes a step back "Who's your friend?" Marcel asks looking at Daniel "Actually, he's more than a friend" I say smiling "I'm Daniel" he says and I kiss him "We're on a date, so, goodbye" I say and I move my hand telling Marcel to go, when he leaves I start to breath again "What was **that**?" Daniel asks "What was **what**?" I ask to him "That, you and Marcel...you two dated?" he ask "It was like 300 years ago, please, tell me you're not jealous" I look at him with puppy eyes "How can't I be jealous? I'm dating the strongest, cutest and smartest girl in the town..." He says and I smile "In the county" I correct him and he laughs "I'm sorry I missed humblest" he says laughing "I'm going to kick your ass" I say laughing "I can't wait for it" she says and I kiss him. I see a blonde girl coming in, I recognized her, I know this would happen, if Elena's in one town, you can expect to find all Mystic Falls' teenagers in the same town. I get closer to her "Caroline, what are you doing here?" she looks at me, surprised "Rebekah, I didn't expect you here" she says "I'm sure you just expected to see my brother" I say with a fake smile she ignores me, and asks for a drink to Cami. "Do you found someone else in town?" I ask to her, I can't wait to see her reaction to everything; Katherine being a superwitch, Klaus being a father, especially the last one. "Only Klaus" she says and I smile "Have you been in our home?" I ask to her "Not really" she answers "Oh..I'm sure you're going to love the house. I should take you there" I say smiling and I look at Daniel "I'm sorry, love. I have to meet Caroline, with some of her..." I look at Caroline "...old friends" I say smiling and I kiss Daniel, I take Caroline's arm and we both enter into my car. When we arrive at home, I can see Klaus' car, I hope he's at home. "C'mon" I say smiling and she gets out of the car "Why are you so happy?" she asks and I look at her "No reason" I answer, when we try to enter to the house I notice that she can't go inside, "Katherine!" I shout and Caroline looks at me "Katherine lives here?" she asks surprised "Yes, she 'in love' with Elijah. Long and boring story" I say "Katherine get your ass right here now!" I shout louder this time, and she cames to the living room, he looks at Caroline and she laughs looking at me "Do she knows...?" Katherine ask and I shake my head, Katherine starts to laugh louder "Elena still here, Klaus is gone" she says "Come in" Katherine says and Caroline enters "What's going on?" she asks looking at us "You both...being friends?" she's confused "We're sisters now" Katherine says smiling "Let's do not exagerate" I say and Katherine give me a look, Elena cames to the living room and she hugs Caroline "Oh, please tell me that you're not crying again!" Katherine says and sits on the couch "What are you doing here?" Caroline asks to Elena "Agustine catched Damon" Elena says, and Caroline isn't worried at all, she doesn't care about Damon "It's a shame..." Caroline says but I know she's lying, she wants Stefan and Elena to be togheter, Elijah came in too "Caroline?" he asks and Caroline looks at him "Elijah, nice to see you again" she says "Tyler was looking for you" Elijah says and Caroline looks at him surprised "Really?" she asks "I talked with him, he was afraid, and with reason, that maybe you could want to find 'comfort' in Klaus' arms" Katherine says "That's not true!" Caroline says "Please, I know you met Klaus" Katherine says and Elijah looks at her "How do you know that?" Elijah asks and Katherine give him a look "I'm human, not stupid. Just like I know Rebekah is dating..." she starts to say but I stop her "Don't tell it!" I shout "Are you dating someone?" Elijah asks surpised "Don't tell Klaus, he's going to kill him" I look to Elijah, and he nods "He will find it, but not thanks to me or Katerina" he gaves a look to Katherine, and I look at him thankful "Why are we here?" Caroline asks "You.." Katherine looks at Elena "...are here asking for help. And you..." looks at Caroline "...are here because Rebekah and myself want to see your reaction to some news" Katherine says laughing "What news?" Caroline asks "Isn't funny if we say it" Katherine says smiling "I think that Klaus should do it" I say, and I look at Katherine smiling, Elijah give us a look "We should tell it to her now" he says and we both give him our own look "What is it?" Caroline asks, she's tired of too much secrecy "Elijah..shut up!" I say, "Now..all of us are going to wait Klaus' back home" I say and I sit on the couch with Katherine, Elena and Caroline sits too and Elijah look at us. We hear the door, we all stand up, Klaus and Hayley enters and they look at us "What's going on?" Klaus asks, and Katherine laughs "Look who I met at Rosseau's" I say looking at Caroline "Hayley, maybe you should call to Tyler. I don't want him to miss the party" Katherine says to Hayley "Caroline? Elena? What are you doing here?" Hayley asks, and this time Katherine doesn't laugh "Fine, I will text him" Katherine says and she starts to type on her phone "Hayley? Are a hybrid now?" Caroline asks and this time I laugh "No! I would die before that!" Hayley says "Then what are you doing here?" Elena asks and Hayley looks to Klaus without idea what she should say "Go ahead, Klaus...why you don't tell everybody what's Hayley doing here?" Katherine asks and Klaus looks at her in bad mood, Davina comes downstairs "Who's this people?" she asks looking to Caroline and Elena "They're vampires...friends or enemies?" Davina asks she walks to Hayley and stays in her side "I'm not sure yet" Hayley whispers "Enemies" Katherine says smiling, Davina looks to Hayley, the witch doesn't have idea what she sould do neither, Tyler comes in too "We're all now" Katherine says laughing "Caroline" he says smiling "Tyler" she whispers looking at him "What are you doing here?" he asks to her, and she looks to me "I brought her here, but I met her at a bar" I say defending myself.

**POV Hayley**

There's a lot of people here; Katherine, Rebekah, Tyler, Davina, Elena, Klaus and..Caroline. Elena and Caroline doesn't know nothing about me, I'm sure Klaus has been meeting Caroline, I'm not stupid. I look at Davina, she doesn't know who they are or if she should use her powers on them, she's looking at me "I can kill them, if you ask me to" she whispers and everybody looks at her, Elena and Caroline are even a bit scared "No, they're not the enemy" I say and I try to smile to Elena and Caroline, Davina takes my hand. "Klaus...what's going on?" Caroline asks, Klaus doesn't know what to say he looks at me and then he looks to Caroline, she's waiting for an answer. I look to Tyler, and he looks to me too. He looks to Klaus, everybody is waiting him to say something "Your choice, you can explain it or I will" Katherine says and Klaus give her a bad look, Klaus open his mouth to start to talk but he doesn't say any word, "Hayley's carrying Klaus' child" Elijah says at the background, we all look at him and then I can feel everybody looking at me, I don't know what to do or what to say "How that's even possible?" Elena asks "Well, Niklaus is the hybrid, half vampire and half werewolf. Magic made him a vampire, but he was born like a werewolf." Elijah tries to explain "You mean..he's werewolf side can have children?" Elena asks and Elijah nods, Elena looks at me now "So, you both...you know?" she asks and I nod "Eww..." she says and I laugh, Davina is quiet, looking at them ¡, she doesn't trust them at all "You looks just like Katherine..." Davina says to Elena "She's my doppelganger, but my hair is better" Katherine says "A doppelganger...I've never meet one" she says "Well, with the original death, we're the last one" Elena says "Tatia?" Elijah asks "We met the original, and wasn't Tatia" Elena says looking at Elijah, Klaus is in silence looking at Caroline "What it is?" Caroline asks looking at my belly "Vampire, werewolf, hybrid...?" she asks "I don't know" I say, Caroline tries t get closer but Davina use her powers to force her to stay away "Davina, it's okey. She's not going to hurt me" I say and Davina looks at me "I don't trust vampires" Davina says and she looks at Caroline, Caroline gets closer a bit scared of Davina. She looks at my belly "I can hear it...its heart" she whispers and I look at her smiling. "And I'm a witch" Katherine says and Caroline looks at her "You mean bitch, do you?" Caroline says and Katherine focus on her, Caroline scream on pain "Katherine! Stop it!" Klaus shouts and she looks at him "She shouldn't mess with me" Katherine says "Katerina" Elijah says and Katherine stops, Caroline looks at her "You still the same" she says. " Can we talk outside?" Klaus asks to Caroline and Tyley looks at him, Caroline nods and she and Klaus go outside. Tyler looks at me, "Are you okey?" he says "He's not going to hurt me" I say, Tyler looks to Davina "Can I...?" he asks showing with his hand that he wants to get closer to me, Davina looks at me and I nod, Tyler hugs me "I'm fine" I say "How long?" he asks and I look at him "I don't know" I whisper.

**POV Klaus**

Me and Caroline went outside "About what do you want to talk? Maybe about you didn't tell me that Tyler was looking for me!" she says angry "I don't care bout Tyler!" I shout "But I do!" she shouted "It's seems like a lot of people do" I say and she looks at me "So, you want to talk about Hayley" she says "What is she? Your prisioner now?" she asks me, why everybody always thing the worst of me? "She's not my prisioner!" I say "Oh, do you think that if I go there and I ask to her, she's going to say the same thing?" Caroline asks me "Caroline, I don't want to fight with you" I say trying to go inside "Don't run away!" she shouts but I ignore her and I go inside and she follows me. "How was the chat?" Katherine asks when we enter, she planned this, all of this. I don't know how I didn't see it coming. I look at Tyler, he's looking me angry, I give to him the same looks, Elijah look at us worried. "Are you both going to discusse who's the Alpha again?" Caroline asks looking at us, and we both look at her "I made myself clear about who's the Alpha in Mystic Falls" I say and Tyley laughs "I ruled a whole pack, what about you?" Tyler asked me "I ruled twelve hybrids!" I say "The sire bond isn't loyalty, and how it ended? You killed them, you were manipulated for professor Shane and Hayley!" he shouts and I look at Hayley, she's scared "What part you took?" i ask to her "I..I..helped them to broke the sire bond and I made a deal with Shane, I had to guide you to kill them in a special place, for a weird thing about a triangle" she says and I look at her angry "Why?" I ask to her "He promised me..." she starts to talk "information about your family" I finish for her "No, he promised me that I could see my decased parents" she says "Why I shouldn't replace them with your family?" she looks me hurt "If you do that, I'll hate you forever" she says "And what? I can turn you and use the sire bond to force you to forgive me" I smile "Em, Klaus...that little heart-open talk we had before, you should try to remember it" Katherine says but I ignore her, "That's how you resolve everything, you said you were going to kill me, turn me into a hybrid, kill my family or turn them into hybrids like athousand times, and look at you, Tyler is your only hybrid!" she shouts "We can fix it right now!" I shout and I get closer, but Davina walks between me and her "Get away!" she orders to me "How do you dare, little witch to give orders to me?!" I shout and she use her powers on me, my head, I think it's going to explode in any moment "When I say get back, you should get back!" she shouts and use her powers to make me fly away, I stand up and I look at her. She's not afraid at all, she knows she can hurt me, I use my vampire speed to take Hayley and leave. I let her on the ground "The little witch isn't here to protect you anymore" I say, and she stands up "What are you gonna to do now? Force me to watch my family die?" she asks me angry "It's a good start" I say "What are you doing?" she asks to me "What?" I ask to her "You're bad, and then you're good and then you're bad again. Choose a side!" she shouts "What about you?" I ask to her "What happens with me?" she asks "You make me kill my hybrids then you call me for help, I save you and we slept togheter, then I found you here in New Orleans, preganant, I agree to protect you and all you do is run to the danger! You wanted to go outside, I found a way, you went to that feeding party I saved you, you tried to run away and I forgiven Tyler's life, you wanted to find your family and I helped you to walk in the forest all damn day!" I shout and she looks at me "You forgot a lot of threats of death inbetween" she whispers "It's the only way to deal with you" I shout and she takes a few steps back "You're not scared of my threats anymore, now I have to prove you what I'm capable of do." I shout "You can't find them" she says "I don't have to, they will come if they care about you" I say and I take her arm "You're not going to kill me!" she shouts "I never said that" I say "New Orleans' werewolves! I got with me one of your family members, come here or I will hurt her!" I shout, Hayley looks around we wait a dew minutes but nobady shows, I look at her "They don't care about you, they abandoned you and you still focus in meet them, in save them" I say to her "Are you hurting me?" she asks "I already said, I have to meet my threats" I say and she tries to escape "I'm sorry" I say and I force her to walk to an aconite "Klaus please no!" she screms and I force her to touch the plant with her hand, her hand burns ans she screms, a young girl shows up, I recognize her I talked with her, she asked me to keep the werewolves safe in the werewolf haunting "Let her go!" the girl shouts, and I let Hayley go "Are you telling me your name this time?" I ask to her, she ignores me and she looks at Hayley shocked "Are..are you okey?" she asks to her "I'm fine" Hayley says shocked too "Who are you?" Hayley asks to the girl "Grace, I'm your aunt" she says and Hayley starts to cry "Are my parents really dead?" Hayley asks "Your father was killed by vampires, your mother left...I don't know nothing about her since years" Grace says and she looks at me "Are you killing me or turning me?" she asks to me "Klaus...please, don't kill her. The same blood that's running in her veins, it's running in our child's" Hayley walks to me, she still crying "Please" she takes my hand, and I look to our hands "If I don't...how can I make you believe in my threats?" I ask to her "You can trust me" she whispers "I'm sorry" I say and I use my vampire speed to catch Grace, "You're making a horrible mistake, Klaus" Grace says, "Hayley! Run now!" Grace shouts and Hayley obeys, she starts to run, I tri to go after her but Grace injects me vervain, after that Grace run away too. The vervain doesn't weak me, but I can't use my vampire speed. I run in the same direction Hayley did. I can't smell her, I hear screams asking for help, it's Hayley I run to her and I see a vampire feeding on her, I rip the vampire's heart out and Hayley falls to the ground, I get closer to her, there's blood everywhere, but she still alive. I give her my blood to heal her.

**POV Elijah**

When Klaus left, we all go outside looking for them. Tyler tries to use his hybrid senses, but he can't find them. Katherine wanted to come with us, in case she have to use her powers to stop Klaus. Davina is at home, trying to do a location spell. "Where the bloody hell are they?" Rebekah asks frustrated, "Maybe she shouldn't kill all those hybrids" Caroline says and we all look at her "Care..." Tyler says "It was her fault, and here are we, trying to save her!" Caroline says "You don't understand it!" Rebekah says "I do. She's carrying Klaus' child...anyway I don't want to help for that reason neither." Caroline says "Can I kill her?" Katherine asks to me "I prefer you don't" I say "Damn it!" Katherine says "Why are helping?" Caroline asks to Tyler "She saved my life, I owe this to her" Tyler says "And why are you here, you could just stay at the home?" Katherine says "With the crazy teenager witch?" Caroline says "I can burn you too..." Katherine whispers "I just don't understand this, you hate Klaus and hybrid's death was her fault, it was her fault that Silas came to town! Look at you Katherine, human now." she says to Tyler and after to Katherine "Can anyone compell her to shut up?!" Katherine exclaims, we keep looking and a women arrives, a werewolf "Elijah!" she shouts, I recognize her, I made a deal with her to protect Hayley from my brother "What part of 'keep her safe' you didn't get!" she shouts "What's happening?" Rebekah asks "Your brother...is out of control. He was hurting Hayley" she says and I can't believe it, I look at the others, Rebekah is chocked as I am, the others aren't surprised at all "What do you mean with 'hurting her'?" Rebekah asks "Aconite, wolfsbane or how do you want to call it" the women says "Damn bastard!" Rebekah shouts "Where are they?" I ask to her "I don't know...Hayley ran away and I injected vervain to Klaus. I hope he can't follow her" she looks at me "Our deal...is over. If you can't keep her safe, we will" the woman says and goes away. Rebekah and Katherine are looking at me "What deal Elijah?" Rebekah asks "They want to take Hayley, they're scared of our brother. If they find them before than us, probably we will never see Hayley again" I say and all of them look at me shocked "We have to find them" Katherine says.


	8. Into the Woods

_Writer Note: Thanks so much for the comments! I'm so happy that someone like it! It feels so good to know that some people is reading it! _

_As you know, Katherine has got a friend/hate reltionship with Klaus right now. Maybe Elijah calls her Katerina, but she still being Katherine and she still wants to kill Klaus, but first she needs to find a magic way to do it withour kill all his bloodline and she's going to need some help... Elijah, Katherine, Rebekah, Tyler, Caroline and Elena are looking for Klaus and Hayley, they have to find them before the werewolves. Davina is trying to control her magic, but it's going to be difficult when someone she loves is gone. And "things" are going to happen in the wood._

**POV Davina**

There's no way to do the spell, I need Hayley's or Klaus' blood, I can't do it with hair, everybody is out I got the house for me and Nicholas, now I remember, I haven't seen him those days, since I made the daylight ring to him, he's always out. I can't say in this house anymore, and now there's no one to stop me to go out, I'll be safe, I'm stronger than any vampire and I can erase their memory too. I start to walk, I don't know how I'm on the French Quarter, witches territory. Vampires are out if this zone since I escaped, I watch Astrid, she's a young witch and very powerful I can sense it. I walk to her "Astrid" I call her, she turns out and look at me surprised "Davina! What are you doing out? Does the Mikaelson's silbings know that you're here?" she ask me "They're busy right now. Hayley is missing" I say sadly "Missing?" Astris asks shocked "There are a lot og new vampires in town. Old Klaus' friends or enemies, I'm not sure. All I know is that Hayley killed some hybrids in the past. Klaus just find out and he took her to the forest" I say and she listens "You don't have to worry, Klaus isn't hurting her" she says "I don't know, all of them were so worried. I don't trust Klaus" I say and she hugs me "They will be back, I promise but they're going to be mad with you If they arrive and you're not at home" she says and I smile "I've been days in that house, nobody is going to die if I'm out a while" I say and she laughs "Did you learn to control your powers?" she asks me and I shake my head "They're not out of control, like before but I can't use them everytime I want, just if I'm angry or scared" I say and all the memories of hurting vampires came back to my mind "You'll control them, with patient and practice" she says and I smile, then I remember the last time I saw her, was when they asked me about Scuro's family death "Did you know who murdered the Scuro's?" I ask to her "Not, all we know it's that was a powerful witch. A dark one" she says and my smile disappears "Did it killed any other witch?" I ask and she shake her head "Not, just the Scuro's. It's not haunting witches, or stealing powers, it's not that kind of magic. It's just dark magic, a lot of witches practice it" she says and I relax, I don't like those rare types of magic, they aren't natural. A witch came to my mind, Katherine, her magic is natural, but it's different of everything I've ever felt. It's powerful and neutral, isn't bad or good. He can use her to everything she wants, I don't like that neither, Ancient magic or Spirit magic are good, the dead witches have to aprove your spell or you don't have the power to do it. "Astrid! Astrid!" I see Sophie's running to us, "What happens?" Astrid asks worried "Marcel happens. He want to kill someone in public! I don't know who it is, but probably a witch...we have to stop him!" Sophie shouts "And we will..." Astris says, she doesn't look angry but I know she is. Her angry is different from Klaus or anybody else, she seems to quiet, like an animal ready to jump. It's more scary than Klaus. "Davina, do you want to help us?" Sophie asks me and I don't know what to say, Marcel is evil, I know, but he was my family, he saved my life. "I can't. He shouldn't see me" I say trying to excuse me "You don't have to be scared of him, he can hurt you anymore" Sophie says thinking that I don't want to go for fear, she's totally wrong. "I'm going, but I'm just helping if it's necessary" I say and she nods, I think she knows now why I don't want to help. "When is the 'show'?" Astris asks "In an hour. We have to be ready" Sophie says.

One hour later, we start to walk to the vampire's zone. There's a lot of witches with us, all of them are weak at my side. We arrive and the vampires show us their teeths, Astris is the leader, she's more powerful than the others too. She can make a vampire scream of pain easily, even she can controle a few. All the other witches have to focus in one. I see Marcel and he looks at me "Davina!" he says smiling, but I don't return the smile, "I'm not coming back, I'm sorry" I say and he looks me disappointed and angry at the same time "You're with the witches now" he says and I nod "They're my family" I say "The witches killed your parents, remember?" he says, I hate this, he can't use my dead family against me "The family who did it, it's death" I say and he's shocked, I had the hope he did it, that they were wrong saying that was a witch. Now I know he didn't "You had your revenge" he says and I smile "You're not hurting witches anymore, not in my town!" I say knowing that he believes he's the king, but he reign it's falling down, Klaus is conspiring against him and he doesn't have power over the witches anymore "I'm not hurting witches!" he says and I look at him angry "Don't lie to me, I know why all those vampires are here! This is one more of your shows!" I shout and he smiles "Just that this time isn't a witch who's dying" he says smiling, three vampires arrive, two of them are keeping down the other "Nicholas" I whisper "I blamed him for your escape, but I guess thet you had the idea" Marcel says "Kill him!" he orders, and I watch how one of the vampires stake Nicholas, and he falls to the ground, dead. I run to his body, crying. "No, no, no!" I say I look at Marcel with fury, he's smiling "I will kill you, all of you!" I shout and the ground starts to shake, I stand up "You're a monster!" I shout and the streetlights explode, all I can hear are screams and car alarms, Marcel looks at me, scared I look to the vampire who killed Nicholas "Burn!" I scream and then I realize he's on fire, I look to the other vampire and starts to burn too, then I look to Marcel "You're not dying today, thet would be kind of me. I'll make you suffer like you've never did before!" I shout, I look to the other vampires and all of them are on fire, even the witches are scared, a witch starts to walk to me, Astrid "Davina! Your powers are out of control!" she shouts "Not they're not! I want all of them to burn in hell!" I shout and she looks at me "And the ground? And the streetlights?" she shout, then I realize the ground still moving "Stop!" I shout, but nothing happens, I can't control my powers "Maiores tamen esse potestate prohibere mihi" she says and the ground stop shaking, Marcel use his vampire speed to leave.

**POV Katherine**

I'm tired of search, if the werewolves are scared of Klaus, why we don't kill him? The world would be a better place without him. "Elijah" I say and he looks at me "I don't feel very good..." I say "You should go home. Help Davina with the spell, call me if you find something." he says and I smile "Klaus screwed up this time" I say "I know you don't like him, and you care about Hayley and the baby, but he does too. That baby matters to him" Elijah said and I smile "I'll call you if I find something" I started to walk and when thay can't see me, I started to dance, I know where the White Oak Stake is. How coldn't I see it before? I think Klaus' right, love makes you weak. I start to run to the house, "Davina?" I call her, but I have no answer "Davina!" now I'm worried, I run outside "Davina!" I start to shout, where the hell is she? "Davina!" I run over the streets, I don't have idea where she is, we shouldn't left her at home. I see a vampire, and I run to him "Where's she?" he looks me confused "Katherine Pierce?" he asks, it's nice to see the people know who I am "The one and only. Now, where's she?" I ask again "You can't hurt me. You're human now" he says and I smile, I use my powers on him and he falls to the ground crying and screaming in pain "This is the last time I'm asking, where's Davina?!" I shout, I stop his pain and he looks at me "The girl is crazy! The ground started to shake and the vampires to burn, I don't know where she is, I ran so fast as I could!" he shouts and I smile, I use my powers once more, this time to kill him, he's useless. I strat to walk, she's powerful I don't know why I was worried about her I watch a street, the ground is broken, just like some cars. I see Davina, I run to her and I hug her "I was so worried" I whisper "He's dead" she whispers and I look to her "Who? WHo's dead?" I ask to her "Nicholas, Marcel killed him" she whispers and I remember that quite vampire, the truth is I've never talked with him. So, I'm not really sorry about his death "I'm so sorry" I whisper to her, maybe isn't the truth but should comfort her "I loved him" she whispers "I'm sure he loved you too" I whisper to her, I'm getting better at this, "I want to go home" she says and I nod "Let's go" I say "Did you find Hayley or Klaus?" she asks me "We found a werewolf, she told us that Klaus was hurting Hayley but she escaped" I say looking at her, waiting for her reaction. She looks me angry, there's fury in her eyes "I'll kill him too" she whispers "I know how" I say and she looks at me "What?" she asks "Do you want Marcel death?" I ask to her and she nods "I know how to kill them both. If Klaus dies, all his bloodline does. Including Marcel and all the vampires he created" she smiles, this sweet girl is evil, more than it looks "If you know how, let's do it" she says "I don't want all his bloodline to die, I don't want Elijah to know I killed his brother" I say and she looks at me "And how are we going to do it?" she asks to me "Well, I can stop Klaus' heart. He will die, but not totally. We just have to hide him in a very good place. All his bloodline will stay alive." I say "I want Marcel death" she says "You can kill him yourself" I tell to her and she smiles "How are you going to stop Klaus' heart?" she asks to me and I smile "Magic. But first we need the spell and I know a witch who did the spell before" I say and she smiles "We're on our first road trip" I say smiling, when we arrive home, we take some clothes. We take Elijah's car keys. Somehow, in that town you always end hitting someone and I don't want to spoil my car. We enter to the car, Davina is smiling, that's creepy even for me "Where are we going?" she asks to me and I smile "Mystic Falls" I start to drive.

**POV Klaus**

It's dark and I can't see if Hayley's healing, I have to take her far from here, Marcel never send a vampire alone. Maybe there are more near. I carry her in my arms, I can't use my vampire speed for now, I start to run as a human, it's pathetic. I stop, I need the vervein out of my system, I bite my wrist and the blood starts to flow. I look at Hayley she's healthy but she still unconscious. My scar is healing, I try to run as a vampire, and thanks to god I can. I carry Hayley again I start to run as a hybrid, I think we are enough far away now. I look at her, there's blood everywhere. I look for a lake or something, finally I found one. I start to walk into the water, carrying her. When the water touches her she wakes up, she jumps away from me falling totally in the water. She has no idea where she is or what's happening, I help her to stand up, she look at me scared, she takes a few steps back "You don't have nothing to be scared, little wolf" I say to her "You" she says "You hurted me!" she says "I saved your life too, of course you don't remember that part" I say "What are we doing here?" she asks confused "Your neck" I say and she touches her neck, then she looks to her hand, it's red "What it's this?" she asks "Blood. Your blood" I say "You bited me!?" she shouts, "Of course I don't, I would never hurt you" I say and she laughs "I'm sure you didn't know that the plant you made me touch was wolfsbane" she says and she walks to the water "A vampire fed on you" I explain to her "Why I should believe you?" she asks, into the water "You're alive" I say "Bevasue I'm carrying your miracle baby" she says angry, I use my vampire speed to go into the water "Did you kill her?" she asks to me "Your dear aunt is alive and free" I say "How did she escaped?" she asks me "How are you so sure that I didn't let her go?" she smiles "I know you didn't. You wanted, you want her death to punish me for everything" she says "You're wrong. I don't want to punish you" I say "You're angry because I killed your little slaves, well and because I gave them their freedom" she start to walk to the deep "I killed them, I don't know how you could manipulate me" I say and she laughs "I guess we are not too different, just that I would never kill my family" she says "I didn't" I say and she looks to me "So those weird coffins are just furnishing and those silver daggers are just to cut the food on Thanksgiving" she says "My silibings aren't totally dead" I say "Just a bit dead" she says laughing she cleans up the blood on her. "We should come back" she says "It's too late, there's vampires everywhere. I can't let anyome to see me with you and I refuse to let you on youw own" I say "I can take care of myself" she says "I saved your life today, you can't" I say "I'm safer away from you" she whispers, she knows I can hear her "That's what you think" I whisper too and she looks at me "Are you going to kill my family?" she asks me "Why do you have this desire to protect some person that you even know?" I ask to her "They're my family, all the family I have" she says "Do you believe in my threats?" I ask to her "I believe you're capable of do horrible things, even to the ones you say you care about" she says I use my vampire speed to get closer to her "I would **never** do nothing that could put your life in danger" I whisper "I'm not going to carry this baby forever, you know? What about then?" she asks to me "You'll be the mother of my child, even then" I say and she smiles "What about my family? It's going to be our child's family too" she says "We'll see" I say.

**POV Hayley**

I walk away from him, it's just so confusing...sometimes he's good then he's bad, I don't know if he pretends to care or he really does, he forgive Tyler's life but he tried to kill my aunt, he hurted me and saved me, and there's the hormones and this stupid potion make all the angry, hate, everything grows. I don't know if I should be realexed when he's around or I should be more in alert than ever. I look at him and I see he's shirtless and he's taking off his pants, I turn to not watch him "What the hell are you doing?" I shout shamed, "I'm wet and you too" he says "I'm absolutely not taking my clothes off, and you neither! Get dress now!" I shout without even looking at him "There's nothing that we both haven't seen before, little wolf" he says "I don't care! With one time I had enough!" I shout and I can hear him laugh "What's so funny?" I ask to him "You. Look at you, the night we slept togheter you were so sassy, and now you look so inocent" he says and I look to him for a second, offended, I turn again "Fine! But don't look at me!" I shout "Should I be with the eyes closed all the night?" he asks and I realize he's right "At least don't look at me now!" I shout and I get my shirt off, I cen he look over me "I said don't look!" I shout and I get my pants off, I turn around and he's turn I hide behind a tree "Now you can look" I say and he turns to me "Are you staying there all night?" he ask and I nod "Probably" I say "You can wear my jacket if you want" he says and I smile "Yes, please" I say "Come here and get it" he says laughing "You're evil!" I shout and I walk to the him and the jacket, he looks at my belly "Katerina is right. It's growing" he says, I get dress and I touch mt belly "I guess it is" I say smiling and he touches my belly too. It's the first time he does. "We should sleep" he says and I lay down in the grass he does the same next to me. The truth it's I'm not tired at all, but it's been a difficult day and I just want to go home. I close my eyes a moment.

**POV Elijah**

I try to call Katherine again, but like the other five times I have no answer "She's not answering" I say worried "She's probably sleeping" Rebekah says "Or drunk" Tyler says and I give him a look "You don't have to be worried Elijah, if there's a thing that Katherine knows how to do, it's survive" Elena says and I smile to her "Just to we clear, when we know that Hayley's alright...you're helping us to find Damon, right?" Elena asks to me "Of course, you have my word" Elijah says "You don't have my word at all" Rebekah says "I can hear something" Tyler says and we all look at him "Follow me" he says, and he starts to walk, "Here" Tyler whispers, I can see a group of vampires and a body in the ground "We have to call Marcel. Someone very strong did this" one of them say "The witch Davina?" another asks "I don't think so, she burned the vampires not ripped their heart out" another says, I was shocked, Davina? Our little and sweet witch? When did she burned a vampire, I know she can hurt one, but kill it? I look at Rebekah, she doesn't seem surprised at all "It looks like our sweet girl is a serial vampire killer" she whispers "That witch's crazy" Caroline whispers "Maybe was Katherine, she has the temperament to do that" Elena says "We have to find Hayley, then I'll have words with Klaus and we have to make sure Davina and Katherine are okey" I say and everybody nods.

**POV Katherine**

I look at my phone, finally Elijah ceased his calls. "Davina, are you awake?" I ask and I look at her, she has her head on the window "Yes" she says "Just to be clear, if someone asks where have we been, you should say we went to New York" she looks at me "Why we can say to them about Mystic Falls, I've never heard of it, sure they didn't neither" she says "Trust me, they will remember Mystic Falls, is their birthplace" I say "Like at thousand years ago" she says and I smile "Klaus broke his curse there, and he met Tyler, Caroline, Elena and Hayley there too" I explain to her "He lived there?" she asks and I nod "For a few years, leaving, coming back...but basically, yes" I say "The witch we need lives there too?" I think she loves to ask "Isn't a witch anymore, now is the anchor" I explain to her and she looks me curious "A anchor?" she asks "When a supernatural creature dies, they don't find peace. They stay in a supernatural purgatory, that a very stupid witch created two thousand years ago" she looks me surprised "How do you know that?" she asks me "I met that stupid witch" I say and she laugh "You're not two thousand years old, and witches are not immortal. It's impossible" she says laughing "That witch came back from death, but she's dead now." she looks at me worried "It's possible bring dead people back to life?" she asks me "A lot of people did it. Some of them more than once" A memory came to my mind, how I killed the young Gilbert, he came back to life with or without the Gilbert ring more than once "If I could find the spell, I could bring back my parents and my brother back to life?" she asks and I look at her "You're powerful, but isn't easy, and even you aren't enough powerful for that. And your ancestors aren'r going to help you with a spell of that kind" she looks me sadly "And with dark magic?" she asks to me "The spell is dark magic, bring someone back to life isn't natural and you know it. That's why your ancestors wouldn't help" I explain to her "I miss them, so much" she whispers "Me too" I whisper more to myself than to her, I still remember how I came back to home, just to find them all dead, Klaus' killed them, that's why he deserves to die.

**POV Hayley**

I opened my eyes, it's really dark now. I can see Klaus in front of me "Klaus?" I ask in a whisper, and he open his eyes. "Yes?" he whispers "Nothing" I say, we keep looking at me and I keep looking at him. For a moment I look to his lips and he look to mine. We get closer and I close my eyes just to feel his lips over mine, I can feel his hand on my hips and I put my hand in his back, then he tocuhes my leg. He use his vampire speed to be over me, and he starts to kiss me passionately. He starts to kiss my neck "Klaus..." I whisper "Little wolf" he whispers between kisses, he stops for a moment and he looks at my at he eyes, expecting me to stop him. I want to stop this, I can't be doing this. He hurted me and tried to kill my aunt today. What the hell I'm doing? This isn't me, why I didn't stoped the kiss? Why I kissed him? I should stop this right now, but I want to stop fighting, I want to give up. I hate him, he's all I should hate. He's evil and liar, he wanted to kill me when he found I was pregnant. He killed Katherine's family. You can't do this, Hayley, not again. But, I feel so attracted to him, I know he lies but when he looks me at the eyes I could believe even the most horrible lie. I don't want to fight against this horrible part of me that wants this to happen. I look at him at the eyes, and I kiss him. Now it's too late to stop it.


	9. Magic in the Wind

_Writer Note:_

_I hope you liked the last one...this chapter is going to be about Katherine and Davina having their road trip, they'll be in Mystic Falls. The city is a bit empty without Elena, Caroline, Tyler and Damon. And...where's Stefan? Is he trying to save his brother? Why isn't in with Elena, Caroline and Tyler?_

**Katherine POV**

Mystic Falls. I can't say I missed this town. I have a lot of memories here, even some good ones. It's rare, in New Orleans I feel just like when I was human, 500 years ago. Here, well I can say that Katerina never visited this town, and she'll never will. Too many enemies here, especially now. I can see the sign "Welcome to Mystic Falls" I say to myself reading it "What now?" Davina asks, she has been making questions all the damn travel "It's time to meet some friends" I say and I drive to the Mystic Grill, when we arrive "It's a bar?" Davina asks "Yes" I say coming in and she follows me, I walk to one of the waiters "Elena!" he says surprised "Try again, Matty" I say smiling "Katherine..." he says and he starts to walk away "You shouldn't be so happy to see me, isn't necessary!" I say sarcastically following him "Do you know where I can find the witc...the anchor Bennett?" I ask to him "Why?" he asks to me "You're not a vampire" Davina says and Matt looks at her "So, do you kidnap childrens now?" he asks to me "It's important to be active" I say to him "Now, Where's the ex-witch?" I ask to him again "I'm not telling you nothing" he says and I laugh "Matty, Matty, Matty you don't want to get me mad, do you? YOu know what happes when I get mad" I say smiling "You're not a vampire anymore, you're just a human just like me" he says and I laugh "Actually, I'm a witch. A powerful one, according to my little friend" I say smiling, and I use my powers to break one glass, he looks me surprised "You can break a glass, amazing" he says sarcastically, and this time I use my powers to break all the of them "I don't have much control yet, I could break something else or someone..." I say and this time he's scared "She's at collage" he says "Thanks, Matty" I say smiling and we leave the bar "You're different here" Davina says when we're out "This isn't a place to make friends" I say and we get into the car. I drive to the college, Davina is delighted with the university life "I want to study here" she says and I smile "There's better universities than this one" I say and she's surprised "This place is huge" she says smiling, we go the Bonnie's bedroom, I hope she's here. If she's not, we'll wait her. We go inside, there's no one here. "I guess we'll have to wait for her" I say and I sit in one of the beds, Davina sits next to me, we wait, and wait, and wait..Davina could read three books in this time. But finally we heard sounds, and someone opens the door. Bonnie and the young Gilbert are to one step to make it "Ugh! There's a children here!" I shout and they look at me surprised "Elena?" Bonnie asks "Not really" I say smiling "Katherine" Jeremy says "Young Gilbert...you look...alive" I say with a evil smile "I want you get out of my bedroom. Now!" Bonnie shouts "That isn't way to talk to a guest!" I say standing up "I think the young Gilbert should go, I hope that nothing bad happens to him..." I say and they look each other "You're human. You can't hurt me" Jeremy says and I smile walking around "Oh, poor inocent Jeremy..." I start saying and I use my powers to make a few books fly "...thinking you can talk that way to me..." I look at him and he screms in pain "You can't" I say "You're a witch!" Bonnie says and I stop to hurt Jeremy "Bingo!" I shout laughing "Now, I want your help, or your boyfriend it's going to make a visit to his dear friend Alaric, and Vicky, and Anna, and.." Bonnie stop me "We already know how much people is gone" she says "Then, you're helping me?" I look at her with inocent eyes "Jeremy, you should..." Bonnie starts saying "I'm not leaving you here with this psychotic bitch!" he shouts "I'll be fine" she says and he leaves, I know he's not going far away "Who's she?" Bonnie asks looking to Davina "A young and powerful witch. I was hoping you can teach her how to control her powers" I say and she looks me surprised "That's all you want? A teacher to this girl?" she asks "And...I need you to teach me one spell, one very special...I want to kill an Original" I say and she's shocked "You want to kill Klaus?" she asks me "If you don't help me, I have a Plan B too, I found a special type of steak...just that probably would kill all your dear friends" I say smiling "If something goes wrong, I didn't told you nothing" she says and starts to search around her room. Finally she founds an old book, her grimoire "That one" she whispers "How do you want to cast it?" she asks me "Spirits aren't going to help you" she says "Don't ask me things you don't want to know" I say to her and I start to look to the book, I can't do the type of magic she used to practice. This is useless to me. "Your magic is useless to me" I whisper "Now, teach her to control her powers" I say looking at Davina "Control them isn't easy" she says "Look at me" I say and I make things fly at my will, I have so much control "You're not using even the half of your power" Davina says "Fine. Let's make this fun" I say smiling and I close my eyes, all the room loses the gravity, everything's flying now. I open my eyes "What about now?" even the ex-witch Bonnie is shocked about my powers "How can you do it?" Bonnie asks "Her magic is old, and unknow to me" Davina says smiling the gravity starts to come back, slowsly "Now, teach her magic" I say and I left Bonnie's bedroom, I drive to the old Salvatore's household. I knock the door, Stefan wasn't in New Orleans, he could be here "Stefan?" I ask and I came in, the door's open "Stefan?" I ask again, there's someone here...I can feel it "I know there's someone here, get out!" I shout a young girl shows herself "Who the hell are you?" I ask "You're the other..." she whispers, "The other what?" I ask, she whispers a words that i can't understand and everything turns black.

**Klaus POV**

I wake up in the morning, I look around and there's no one. I serach to my clothers, thanks to god are dry, so I get dressed. I look around again, Hayley can't be far away "Hayley!" I shout but I have no answer, I start to walk fast, trying to smell her, but I don't have nothing. I use my vampire speed to move around, then I found my brother, my little sister, Elena, Caroline and Tyler sleeping in the ground. Elena open her eyes, "Klaus!" she says surprised "Elena? What are you doing here?" I ask to her, I thought she will be looking to his missing boyfriend "Where's Hayley?" she asks to me "She's missing" I say "You didn't found her?" she asks me and I don't know what to answer "Not really" I say "Uh Oh..." she says and she hits Elijah to awake him, he looks at me "Brother!" he says "Where's Hayley?" he asks "I don't know" I say "Damn it! Rebekah wake up!" he shouts and Rebekah, Caroline and Tyler open their eyes, Elijah woke them all "What do you want now?" Rebekah asks angry and then she looks at me "You Bastard!" she shouts "Little sister" I say to her "We found them, can we go to a real house to sleep in a real bed" Caroline says "Hayley's missing" Elena says "Oh no..." Caroline says "What's happening here?" I ask, everybody has a bad reaction to the fact she's missing "Maybe they found her" Tyler says "Who are they?" I ask angry "The werewolves" Rebekah says "This is your fault!" Rebekah says to me, and Elijah looks at her I know he agrees "And you, don't look me like you made everything right!" she shouts to Elijah and he's surprised "You both are idiots, you are an idiot for hurting her and you're a idiot for that stupid deal you made! I'm surrounded by idiots!" she stands up "What deal Elijah?" I ask to him and he stands up too "They think she's not safe with you" he says "they wanted to take her away, I asked them for time, I promised to them that I would protect her..." he says "...from me" I finished him "And when you, idiot, hurted her they decided to take her away" Rebekah said "You're all idiots..." she whispers "We have to find them" I say "Do we have to? I mean she's with her family now" Caroline says and we all give her a look, except Elena "She's right. She's with her family, her real family" Elena says "We're her family" Rebekah says "She's carrying my niece or nephew" she says "She's carrying my child!" I say "And once the baby is born?" Tyler asks, he cares about her, I hate that "Do you really think I would kill the mother of my own child?!" I ask angry "Mmm..yes" Elena says "Yes" Caroline says "Probably" Rebekah says only Elijah and Tyley don't say nothing "Sure, I would! Because that's what I am...a monster, an evil, a bastard!" I look to Rebekah "I don't need you, any of you! I will find her myself and then maybe I shouldn't disappoint your expectations!" I shout and I leave.

**POV Katherine**

I'm awake, it's dark. My hands, my feets, I'm tied. I can move my head, there's some one else here, I look at him "Stefan?" I ask "Elena? Are you okey?" he ask "God, I should buy a T-shirt with the words 'I'm Katherine' written" I say "Katherine? What are you doing here?" he asks me "Looking for you" I say and I'm sure he's not going to believe me "Now, the truth" he says and I smile "It's the truth, Stefan" I say "What I'm doing here?" I ask to him "Travellers, they want the doppelgangers. I just don't know why" he says and I smile, my magic, it's traveller magic I think "Řetězy, hned!" I shout and my strings are open "How can you do that?" Stefan asks surprised "Save our life, first. Questions, later" I say and I help him to break his strings "If they want a doppelganger, they will have it" I say and I open the only door in the room, there's no one in the next room. We start to walk, I can see another door. When we're almost there a group of travellers appear, they start to whisper things, but this time no one is catching me for surprise "smrt, nenávist a ničení" i whisper and they fall to the ground, all of them are dead, Stefan looks at me, shocked and I open the door. This time we're out, I can see a little girl outside. Probably some of those travellers were her parents, she look at us. "Who are you?" she asks to us, I'm shocked "Where...where are you parents?" I ask to her, Stefan is shocked too "Inside, they said I should stay" she says "You should come with us" I say and I get closer "Your parents had to go, for a while" Stefan say "Where?" the little ask "Far, far away" I say she walk to us "You look just like her" she say "Do you know Elena?" I ask to her surprised and she shake her head "I don't know her name. She appears in my dreams and she tell me things that are going to happen" the little girl whispers "Are you sure I'm not her?" I ask to her, we are witches, traveller witches somehow we're connected "No, you're different she's young and old at the same time, she's lost and she wants to find you" the little girls whispers and I remember all those weird dreams about my mother, the figure I saw when the werewolves almost kill me "Where is she?" I ask to her "She was born here, but she's not here anymore" she says "This town is more weird by the second" I say and I take the little girl's hand and we walk til we arrive to Mystic Falls we go to the police, and we ask her to stay there and tell to them what happened, when we left Stefan look at me "Now..what are you?" he asks to me "A witch" I say and he looks at me "How?" he asks "I'm human again, I'm alive, I found my powers" I say walking "Who's she?" he asks, he's confused but me too "I don't know. Everybody is telling me she's near, she's my blood, my family and tha she will bring me home" I say without even look at him "Where's your home?" he asks but I don't answer, I just leave. I go back to collage, I go to Bonnie's bedroom when I came in, somethings are destroyed "What happened here?" I ask "Her" Bonnie says looking at Davina "i'm sorry" she says "Do you can control your powers?" I ask to her "I know how to make things explode" she says and I laugh "It's time to come back home, Elijah isn't calling me like a men posses, so I think they aren't at home yet" I say and she nods "Where have you been?" she asks to me "Saving someone life and destroying another" I say and we walk to the car.

**POV Hayley**

I wake up, I'm not in the forest anymore. I'm in a bed, but it's not mine. I look around, I'm in a small room and my clothes are next to me, I hardly can remember what happened last night. Where I am? I look around, there's a window and a door, I'm wearing a jacket, Klaus' jacket I think. I get dressed and I go outside, there's a lot of people. "Hayley!" A girl get closer, Grace, my aunt I think "Grace?" I ask to her "How do you feel?" she asks to me "Fine..where..where am I?" I ask to her "At home" she says smiling and she hug me "I'm so glad you're finally here" she says "This people..are my family?" I ask and she nods "All of them are from our bloodline" she says "They'll love to finally meet you, the last time we saw you, you were a baby" she says and I realize she's almost crying, we walk to a table. Everything it's familiar to me, it's like when I was part of those packs and we lived in the forest, a old man gets closer "Hayley?" he asks and Grace nods, the men hugs me "I'm Louis. Your grandfather" he says and I'm shocked "You look exactly like your mother" he says and I smile "I can't remember her" I say "Wait, I have got some pics of her" Louis says and he leaves, I look to Grace "I shouldn't be here..." I say "Here is exactly where you must be" she says "But Klaus..." I say "We can handle with him, what do you remember from last night?" she asks and her question makes me remember, it was dark, and...god...I slept with Klaus, again. Another memory came, I was in the forest, it was cold so I took my underclothes and Klaus' jacker, I heard a sound and when I went to see everything turned black. "Everything" I say "We had to took you without awake him. Sorry" she says "It's nice to meet you. But, he will find out where I am and he will kill you, all of you" I say "He can't hurt us, we're safe, we can't enter here, it's our home" she says and Louis come back with a few pictures, I look at them I can see a young woman, she looks like me, well except the hair color, she's blonde. "Is..is..she?" I ask shocked and they both nod, a woman came too "Hayley?" she asks and I nod, she hugs me too "Why you didn't tell me she's awake?" she asks to Louis "I'm Roselyn, yout grandmother" she says and I smile to her, "We should organize a party!" she says excited, and I look at her "Our family is reunited now, I wish you mother could be here to see you" she says "Do you have any idea where's she?" I ask to her "Oh dear.." she stis with us "...after your father died, everything turned black to her. She left one night with you, she didn't tell us where she was going" she says "Well, do you like the idea of the party?" she asks to me and I nod, but the truth it's I don't want a party at all "You're our last Alpha" she says and I look at her shocked "What?" I ask to her "Your mother was the big sister, she was supposed to be the Alpha" Grace says "In our family, only the womens can be the Alpha" Roselyn says "Why?" I ask to her "Our bloodline is very old, it goes back to the original werewolves, the original werewolf was a women. She had a special birthmark in her back, just like your and just like mine, that mark was inherited by her daughters, not her sons. That's how it works, that's the meaning of our lastname 'Louve'." I look at her surprised "I don't know how to be an Alpha" I say to her and she smile "You'll learn, it's in your blood" she says and I smile "I hope it's a girl" Grace says looking at my belly "I just hope its isn't a hybrid" I say and Grace smile "It's okey if it is. Her father is evil, but that doesn't mean she is" she says trying to comfort me.

**POV Rebekah**

Now, we have two damn problems; we have to find Hayley before than Nik or the werewolves. Elijah still worried about Katherine, Elena just can't stop asking if we're going to help her with Damon, Caroline doesn't stop talking about leave and Tyler is useless. Maybe I should go and try to find her myself, all this childs are just cluttering me. All of them are useless, they are so distracted in thir own bussines. I start to walk in my own, I'm not waiting anybody anymore. "Rebekah!" Elijah calls me but I ignore him "Rebekah, wait!" Elena says and this time I turn "I'm done!" I shout and all of them look at me surprised "You" I shout to Elijah "Stop being worried about Katherine!" I shout him again "You!" this time I shout to Elena "If you ask again if we're going to help you with Damon, I swear I'll rip your heart out!" I shout and I look to Caroline and Tyler "You both! You stop talking now, if you don't want to be here you're free to go!" I shout to Caroline "And you! What's the point of be a hybrid if you're useless to me. The only that you're doing here is looking at her and you don't even to talk with her!" I shout to Tyler "If all you you don't start to focus in find Hayley, you will think my brother is a sweet teddy bear! Are we clear?!" I shout and everybody nods "Thanks!" I shout and I start to walk again, Elijah gets closer "Are you okey?" he asks to me "I'm perfectly fine! Thanks!" I answer angry "You look upset" he says "I want to leave town" I whisper and he looks me surprised "Why?" he asks to me "I'm sick, Elijah, of everything! I want to live my life apart you and Nik, I want a normal life for once!" I say "We need you" he says "That's a lie, you and Nik, you both are always lying. You say you love me, but love isn't selfish." I say "We're family, we must be togheter" Elijah say "I lied before" I say "When?" Elijah asks me "When Klaus asked to Tyler if he thinks that he would kill Hayley" I say and he looks me surprised "If he kills her, she should be thanksful" I say and Elijah looks me upset "I know he's not going to kill her, she's family now and I know how you both treat to family" Elijah looks me shocked "All my life, everytime I wanted to go away, to life my own life...he daggered me, because he's scared of be left behind" I say crying and Elijah looks at me "You say you're noble, but at the end of the day, you're just like him. You'll always be in his side, always and forever" I say "I made that promise to you too" he says "Then..why you can support me? Why you can't let me be happy? Why you can't let me go?" I say to him angry "You always forced me to stay, you with words and he with a dagger...what's the difference?" I say and I walk away from him "This is about you wanting to be free or you wanting to be with a men?" he asks me and I look at him "This isn't about me and Daniel" I say "I'm not talking about Daniel. I'm in your side too Rebekah, I always knew about you and Marcel and I didn' tell nothing to Klaus. I now you still having those feelings for him and that's why you want to leave town" I look at him, shocked.

**POV Klaus**

My own sister thinks I'll hurt the mother of my child, in the moment Hayley's back I'll find a comfort coffin to my sister and she's going to be dead a few years. I hear a sound and a men walks to me, a werewolf I look at him and the second later I catch him for the neck "Where's she?!" I ask him angry "I can show you, that's why I'm here" he says and I let him go "What do you mean?" I ask to him, I thought that wanted to take Hayley "I'm David. I'll show you where they have her" he says and I look at him surprised "Why do you want to help me?" I ask "I had to choice between the bad and the worst" he says "No more metaphors!" I shout "She's their last Alpha. They will protect her with their lives." he says "And then why are you helping me?" I ask to him "They're crazy, they think that be a werewolf is a gift not a curse, everytime one of their members is 15 years old, they force it to kill someone to activate the gen. I don't want her child, your child to grow up with them" he says "It's a long way" he says and he starts to walk, I follow him. "Why do you care about her?" I ask him "She's my daughter" he answers.


	10. The Pack

_Writer Note: Thanks so much for the comments! I really appreciate them! This chapter is only about Hayley's family, present and past (flashback). Hayley finally met her family, but she has no idea her father, or someone who tells to be her father, is near and helping Klaus. We will see, one of Hayley's ancestors. The werewolves that Klaus mentioned in Bring It On. (About the flashback, forget all the dates given on The Originals. I created my own timeline.)_

**POV Klaus**

I stop and I look at him "She's your daughter?" I ask to him shocked "Yes" he says walking "You abandoned her years ago. Why do you care about her now?" I ask to him "I wanted a human life to her" he says and he looks at me "It seems like isn't possible" he says and starts to walk again. We walk in slience "They can't know I'm alive. Haylet can't know it neither" he says "It's near but you have to find it yourself from here" he says and starts to walk away "If you ever hurt her again, I'll find a way to kill you" he says before disappear, now, after all those years he's an overprotective father. I start to walk, I can smell them. There're a lot of werewolves, all of them from the same bloodline. I get closer and I watch a camping, in the moment they see me they stop and they just look at me. "Where's she?" I shout and nobody says a word. A old women with an oval face, light complexion, almond-shaped brown eyes and smooth, short, straight blonde hair. She has a slim, slightly athletic physique. "My name is Roselyn Louve. You must be Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original Hybrid" she says "My reputation precedes me" I say "And you're here for my grandchild, Hayley Louve" she says "Actually I think her lastname is Marshall" I say to make her angry "She's out family and our last Alpha. She's not going anywhere" Roselyn says I try to get closer but a invisible wall doesn't let me "You can't come in. This is our home" she says "I don't care. I'll burn this wood til only ashes remain!" I shout but she's not scared, even worried, a girl walks to her side. A very beautiful young woman with a round face, light medium complexion, almond-shaped green eyes and wavy, long, dark brown hair, Grace Louve. "You saved my family once, and I thank you for that. But you tried to kill me yesterday, you hurted our last Alpha" she says "This is you who's making a terrible mistake!" I shout to her, I can hear voices all over the camping, including Hayley's voice "Just let me talk to him" she says, I can hear other voice "We just got you back, we can't let him to take you away" a men says "I don't want to go, he can enter and I'm not going out. I promise" she says and I can hear the steps, finally they appear, it's Hayley and a old men, he has a pale complexion, sloped forehead, olive green eyes, a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, long, grey hair. She walk closer, but not enough to I can touch her, I try to do it anyway and she take a step back "I'll invite you in" she says and all the werewolves look at her "But you can't hurt them or take me away" she says "You're coming home!" I shout "I'm at home" she says "You hardly know them" I say "We're her family" the men says and Hayley looked at him "You said you believe in my threats, believe now, If you don't come home all of them will be death before the midnight" I say and she looks me angry "Stop! Just stop!" she shouts and I look at her confused "I really believe you can do horrible things! You're evil because you want to! I offered you to came in..." she stops talking, realizing about what she done. I try and this time I can came in, she takes a few steps back "No! Klaus! No!" she says, all the werewolves are scared but not the old woman, Roselyn. She walks to Hayley and hold her hand in a protective way. I get closer "Can we talk, alone?" I ask to her and she looks surprised "No!" the women shouts "Yes" Hayley says lookink at the women "I can take care of myself" Hayley says and she starts to walk to one of the houses. "You're coming home with me, right now!" I say once the door is closed "I just found them!" she says "I don't care. I don't want them near to our child!" I shout "Fine. Because I don't care about what do you want, they're my family, my pack, my blood! And I'm not going to let you hurt them or take me away from them!" she shouts "I can turn them into hybrids if I want!" she looks me hurt "Do it!" she shouts and I look at her shocked "Kill everyone! Turn them! This way the only thing you will recive is hate!" she shouts and she gets closer "I don't know why I even care, for one second I believed Elijah when he said you can be redeemable but you don't stop proving me I'm wrong! You'll never change, you'll always be this liar, this manipulator, this monster who only cares about himself and the only way you have to make people stay by your side is threaten them and forcing them!" she shouts in tears and I look at her shocked and go out and I take the first werewolf I see. I catch him for the neck, Hayley goes outside too, but she's quiet, there's no more tears in her eyes, everybody is looking at me, they are ready to attack me. I expected her to shout, or run or to ask me to let him live, but she's just quiet looking at me, I look at her nobody makes a sound or a move. She touches her belly and I remember the day I found out she was pregnant, I couldn't believe it even when my brother told me lo listen and I could hear a heartbeat, my child's heartbeat, I remember how I told the witches that I didn't care about her and how she looked to the ground, how I said 'Kill her and the baby' and I left her behind. I look to the werewolf I catched, he's a child yet. I let him go and I can hear how all the werewolves start to breath again. The child run away, all the werewolves keep their eyes on me, just like her. She gets closer "Thank you" she whispers, "How did you know I wasn't going to kill him?" I ask to her and she smiles "I guess..I had hope that maybe Elijah's right" she says and I smile, Roselyn gets closer too "Now that you're calm, maybe we could talk like adults" she says and I nod, we walk to one table, there's a lot of werewolves, I just meet two; Roselyn and Grace. I sit down and Hayley sits next to me, ell the werewolves are looking at me, expecting me to talk "You're the Original Hybrid" the men that was with Hayley before says "And who are you?" I ask to him "Louis Louve, Hayley's grandfather" he says, he's sitting next to Roselyn "She's my wife, Hayley's grandmother" he says looking at her "And our Alpha" Grace says and I look at Roselyn "Do you want to take her away?" she asks me "She doesn't belong here" I say and she laugh "This place, she was born here. This is her home" Roselyn says "Hey, I'm here" Hayley says but we ignore her "I was born in Mystic Falls, and what?" I say to her "But your family is in New Orleans, her family is here" she says "You don't care about her, all that you want is your last Alpha!" I say "All I want is my family togheter!" she shouts angry "Why don't you talk about what happens when one of your family members turns fifteen?!" I shout and she look me surprised "How do you know about that?" she asks me "I know people" I say "No way, this is a familiar tradition, no one else know it!" she shouts "What's going on?" Hayley asks "Your familiar secrets aren't so secret after all" I say "You said you met a group of werewolves from my same bloodline" Hayley says.

**FLASHABCK**

**POV Klaus**

_New Orleans, 1785_

I decide to go outside with Marcel, there's something in him that made me rescue him. The way he was fighting and his own father refused him, just like me. Then a girl catch my attention. An exquisite young woman with an oval face, light-medium complexion, deep set brown eyes and wavy, long, straight strawberry blonde hair. She wears a beautiful red train of court dress over her high-waisted gown. I look at her and she gives me a flirtatious smile, she walks beside me and I take her arm "Can I know your name?" I ask and she smiles "You have to win it" she says "Your name" I try to compell her but she laughs "You little games doesn't work on me, vampire, try better, don't worry we'll meet again" she whispers in my ear and she leaves, I can't stop looking at her "She's gorgeous" Marcel says with his child's voice, and the truth it's that I can't agree more. We arrive back to home, an the woman still in my mind "How was the walk?" Elijah asks when we arrive, as always he's writing one of his journals "We met a women!" Marcel says running to Elijah "What's her name?" he asks "I don't know yet" I answer "We have been here since 1712, we meet almost all the city. Sure that you don't know her?" Elijah asks again and I nod "Pretty sure" I answer "This time at least hide her body, I'm always cleaning all your lunches" Elijah says and Rebekah arrives, with blood in her mouth "Who was this time?" Elijah asks "I'll let you guess. You know how delicious the aristocracy is" she says smiling and I laugh "And the body?" Elijah asks "There isn't any body, Elijah. Feed. Cure. Compell" Rebekah says sitting down "You still writing all your thoughts in your diaries?" she asks watching him write "Memories, feelings, thoughts...that's what keep us humans" He says and I sit with Rebekah "My big brother..sentimental as always" I say playing with him and he gives me a look "Do you want to go outside?" Rebekah asks to Marcel, he nods and they both leave. I've never seen my little sister so happy, having a child in the house is one of the bests things that could ever happen to us. I'm the king, all the vampires are loyal to me, I have a group looking for Katerina. In the moment I can kill her everything is going to be better, but her bloodline is over, there's no more doppelgangers and without them I can't break the curse. Now, doesn't matter the moonstone, I don't have idea where it is anyway.

One week later, tonight we'll finally meet the new governor, I killed the last one for refusing his own son, Marcel. I don't care about bureaucracy, the only thing they have to do is cover our deads. "Maybe you should wake up our brothers, they would hate to miss a good party" Rebekah says, and I remember our brothers; Finn and Kol. "Depends on my mood" I say and she smiles. Elijah came in "Niklaus, Rebekah I beg you to no eat anyone tonight" he says "What about if I'm hungry?" she asks "Don't eat anybody" he repeats "Fine. I'll be a good vampire" she says and I smile, the people will arrive soon. Between the people, I recognize a face. The woman I met a week before, she's wearing a beautiful nightblue dress that consists in two parts: the bodice and the skirt. The bodice has a spiral lacing in the back. The skirt falls flat in the front down to the feet, the back has a long train and more fullness. I can get my eyes off her, and Elijah notices that "What's wrong?" he asks me "No..nothing" I answer, I go downstairs and I can see my dear little sister talking friendly with her. I talk with some people, but always keeping an eye on those both, once they finally stop talking I get closer to my sister "Do you meet her?" I ask and Rebekah nods "She's the daughter of the new governor" Rebekah says "Do you know her name?" I ask to her, and looks me curious "Elizabeth. Why?" I ignore her and I walk to Elizabeth "Nice to meet you again, Elizabeth" I say and she turns to me with a smile "I can say the same thing, Klaus" she says imitating my tone and I laugh "How do you know my name?" I ask to her and she laughs "Your special family, it's legendary. My family even told me to stay away from you" she says "But..here we are, talking" I say and she smiles "I don't like being told what I have to do" she says and I smile "Do you like to dance?" she asks me "Actually yes" I answer "Great. I would love to teach you a dance" she says and she takes my hands and we enter into a empty room "Fine, it's called waltz, I learned it in London. At Almack's" she says expecting me to know the place, but I don't have idea about what is she talking about, she noticed that thanks to my expresion "Gosh..you're really old-fashioned!" she laughs "It's easy. Take me in your arms in a classic dance stance with your right hand on my waist and your left hand in my right hand. My left hand should be on your right shoulder." she gets closer and I follow her instructions "Fine" she says and I smile "Get the 1-2-3 beat in your mind. Then, on a first beat, step forward one step with your left foot. In the "mirror," I will be stepping back one step with my right foot." she says laughing, I try to do it but I can't "Ouch, my feet" she says "Let's try again" she says and this time I can "Very well!" she exclaims, it took me like an hour to learn to dance it.

When we go the the ballroom, everybody still eating and talking, no one noticed our absence. We talk til the governor get closer to us "Elizabeth, my dear!" he says "I can see you met my daughter, Mr Mikaelson" he says and don't try to hide his displeasure "We should go" he says to Elizabeth, but he's looking at me "Don't worry, father, I'll be in good arms" she says and she gives me a smirk, her father leaves angry, one by one all the guest leave the house, at the end, just Rebekah, Elijah, Marcel, Elizabeth and me stay here "Everybody's gone" she says "Do you want to leave?" I ask to her and she shakes her head "I want to see how it ends" she smiles and kisses me, I kiss her back. We race to my bedroom, and we kiss again.

The next morning I wake up and she stills there, I notice a birthmark in her shoulder, it's like a crescent moon, I touch her shoulder and she turns to me "Good morning" she whispers "I should leave" she says and gets dressed "You have a birthmark" I say "All my family haves the same birthmark" she says "I guess it's a werewolf stuff" she says "You're a werewolf?" I ask to her and she laughs "Of course" she looks me surprised about the fact I doesn't knew it "Is your father...?" I start to ask "God no, just my mother" she says "It looks like we're from the original bloodline" she says laughing "Do you like to be a werewolf?" I ask to her, I'm curious...it's the first werewolf I meet in a few centuries, the last I met I wanted to sacrifice him to broke my curse "Me? No..at all. But to my family be a werewolf is a gift, not a curse" she says "A gift?" I ask I remember the pain I felt the few minutes I was a hybrid "They forced me to activate my gene" she says and I look at her shocked "What do you mean?" I ask to her "They forced me to kill, it was a werewolf hunter, but it was a person after all" she says.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Hayley was looking at me, shocked about the history. "Let me resume your history. You bang my ancestor and that's how you saw her birthmark" she says and then she looks to Roselyn "It's true you force childs to kill?" Roselyn doesn't know what to say "Be a werewolf isn't a curse, it's a gift and all the gifts come with a price" Louis says, and Hayley look at him shocked "No, no way!" she stands up "You...all of you...are just crazy!" she shouts and Roselyn stands up and tries to get closer, Hayley take a few steps back "Don't touch me!" she shouts and we all look at her "You want me to be an Alpha of a pack that force childs to kill!" she shouts taking a few more steps back "Hayley, let me explain you this..." Roselyn says "No! I don't want to know it!" she shouts "Hayley, just calm down. We don't kill innocent people" Grace says, standing up too "I don't care! It's human blood in your hands, it's a life or a horrible pain one night every month!" Hayley shouts in tears "It's a gift and it comes with a price, yes one night every moon we turn into our real form. The rest of the time, we're faster, stronger, we heal before than any human!" Louis shouts scaring Hayley even more "Hayley..." I say and she looks at me "What happened with Elizabeth?" she asks me and I don't know what to answer "Did you killed her? Did you left her behind?" Hayley asks "A few years later, Mikael found us and we had to leave town" I say and she nods "Fine.." she whispers, I think she still in shock "I want to go home" she says and I smile "But, you're already at home" Roselyn says "No, I can't stay here. I'm sorry" she says and Roselyn looks at her disappointed "Your people, your family needs you. Look at them, what are they going to do without an Alpha?" Louis says "I'm sorry" Hayley whispers and Grace leaves, "Even if you don't want to live here, we ask you to visit us" Roselyn says I look at Hayley, she doesn't know what to do "I..I.." she starts saying "You don't have to promise them nothing if you don't want" I say.

**POV Hayley**

What should I say to them? They're monster, they kill people. But they're my family, the only family I have, they expect me to be an Alpha. I don't know how to be one. But if I can, maybe I could convince them to not force to activate the gene anymore. "I'll visit you, I just don't know when" I say and she smiles "I know you don't want to, but, if you ever needs a place to live. We're right here" Roselyn says and I smile "Thanks" I say "We can talk about be an Alpha other day" Louis says smiling, they're glad that I want to visit them, Klaus give me a look, he doesn't aprove the idea at all, I give him a look, like saying "I know what I'm doing", then we can hear noise outside, all the werewolves are looking to something or someone outside "Vampires" Roselyn says, we all go outside and I see Ellijah, Rebekah, Elena, Caroline and Tyler, "What are you doing here?" I ask to them "Do you meet them?" Roselyn asks "I live with two of them" I answer walking to them "If I invite you in, you can't hurt anyone. Are we clear?" I say and they nod "Fine. Come in" I say and they enter "Klaus" Elijah says, he didn't expect him here "Big brother" Klaus says "Can we leave now?" Caroline says "You gave me your word, Elijah, now you have to help me with Damon" Elena says "Where's Stefan?" Klaus asks "When Damon was missing, he disappeared too" Elena says "And here you are, looking for his brother. Doesn't matter what could happen to Stefan, right?" Klaus says and Elena gives him a look "I know you both were best friends forever at 1920. But don't pretend to care now" Elena says "We should leave" I say and everybody nods "I just want to say goodbye" I say and I go to see, Roselyn, Louis and all the other werewolves, I'm sure they told me their names, just that I can remember them now. I can't find Grace anywere, I walk with the vampires and when we start to walk a voice stop me "Hayley! Wait!" Grace shouts, I walk to her "I think you should have this" she says and she gives me a box, I look at her confused "Are pictures, some of your mum too. Even I think there's one yours" she says and I smile "And give this to Klaus" she gives me a little book "Is Elizabeth's journal. She started to wrote it the day before her 15th birthday, and she wrote every day since she died" I look at the little book "The rest are inside the box, this one is just the year she met Klaus" Grace says and I smile "Thanks...for everything" I say and I start with the vampires, I know they heard all the conversation. We walk in silence, once we arrive home I go upstairs, and I start to look to the photos. Klaus comes to my bedroom "This is for you" I say giving him Elizabeth's journal "Thanks" he says "I want to read it too" I say, and he leaves. Davina comes running and she hug me "I was worried" she says "I'm fine" I say "I know, I knew it in every moment. But I was worried anyway" she says, and Katherine comes too "You're back" she says smiling and she sits in my bed, with me and Davina "I'm back, and with pictures of my mum" I say smiling, she looks to the box "And the books?" she asks "Journals of one ancestor of mine, Elizabeth" Katherine smiles "I met her" she says and I look at her surprised "What?" I ask to her "Keep you friends closer and your enemies even more" she says "I was following Klaus, that way he can't follow me. I arrived to New Orleans around 1794, Klaus had a group looking for me in the next states, but no in Louisiana. It was a safe place, I met a family of werewolves. I know that my bloodline wasn't over and I was looking for a vampire, a werewolf and my doppelganger, I had the moonstone in my power. Every city I ever went, I make sure to find the two first ingredients, that way in the moment I can find my doppelganger, I may make a deal with Klaus. That's how I met her, she was really funny, she hated rules, all the mens descrived her as "grace put in action, whose softness was as seductive as her joyousness". But she didn't want to marry one." Katherine says and I look at her surprised "It's been a hard day, we should sleep a while" she says looking to Davina and they both leave.

**POV Klaus **

I can hear Katherine and Davina leaving Hayley's bedroom. I come in and I look at her "What are you doing?" I ask to her, she's looking photos "I found one photo of me and my mother" she says smiling "Let me see" I say and she gives me the photo, I look to the women's face. And...I recognize her. Jules. The she-wolf I killed to break my curse.


	11. You Don't Know It

_Writer Note: I'm sorry for all the heart attacks...but the best is for coming. And with the best, I mean the worst. Hayley's father is alive, Katherine and Davina want to kill Klaus and Jules is Hayley's deceased mother. Now, Elijah is helping Elena to free Damon from Agustine, but he's going to discover intersting things there. _

_Dedicated to KlayleyLove and truepiclove. I love you both girls!_

**POV Klaus**

"I..I..have to leave" I say and I run outside, Rebekah follows me "Everything's fine?" she asks worried "Not really" I answer "What's wrong?" she asks getting closer "Karma" I answer and she looks me worried, then I remember I'm not the only one who knew Jules, Tyler, Elena and Stefan. If they saw those pics he could tell her everything "Where's Tyler?" I ask to Rebekah "You're uncanny tonight..." she says "Where's he?" I ask again "I don't know! Maybe in some motel!" she says and I start to walk but she follows me "Don't go away! What's wrong, Nik?" she asks me again "Go home!" I shout "Why do you ask me about Tyler?" she asks following me "You can't kill him and you know it, Nik!" she shouts and she's right, I can't, I can't compell him neither. I have to find Elena and Stefan and make them forget, but Tyler...I have to kill him. "Nik, talk to me!" Rebekah says running after me "Go home, Rebekah!" I shout again, I run to the forest she's not capable of following me there. After a while, finally she's gone. Then I saw a girl, I can see her face til she gets closer "Katerina, what do you want?" I ask to her, and she smiles "I thought we could talk, you know about a friend of a friend of mine. Jules" she says smiling and I try to use my vampire speed to catch her, but she use her powers on me "Klaus, Klaus, Klaus...500 haunting me, and look at you know. It looks like that cure wasn't so bad. Now..I have power and freedom" she says walking around "You, are going to kill everybody who knows this little secret...And you even thought in me? Do you really think I wasn't around when you broke your curse?" she says laughing "The truth it's I just wanted to watch the moment of your death. But, the noble Elijah saved your life...I love him, but sometimes, he can be so fool" she stop using her powers in me "If you say a word..." I start saying "What are you going to do to me? Kill me?" she says and then laughs "You even can't get closer" she says and I stand up "I want to be a vampire, not now, but someday..I don't want to be old" she says and I look at her "I'll keep your secret, but you have to let me turn into a vampire when I want to" she says and I nod "We have a deal" and she smiles "And, because I'm a good person. I'll help you with Tyler" she gets closer "How can you help me?" I ask to her "A powerful witch can mess with some minds, including you, including Tyler" she says "You can mess with my mind" I say and she laughs "I can read you, like an open book. Do you want to talk about your...activities...in the wood?" she says laughing "Let's walk" I say and we start walking to one of the motels, "He isn't here" Katerina says once we arrive "How do you know it?" I ask to her "I can sense him, he's at Le Richelieu" she says and we start walking to the hotel, "Room 22" she says once we arrive, we enter to the room and he's sleeping Katerina gets closer and awakes him "Tyler.." she says with inocent voice, he opens his eyes and jumps when he sees her "vzpomínky pryč!" she shouts and his eyes are closed again "Done!" she says smiling, but I go to Tyler and I awake him, he looks me confused "What do you remember about the night I broke my curse?" I ask to him "You wanted so sacrifice..." he says "But I didn't, do you know who I sacrificed?" I ask to him "A loner she-wolf" he answers "Do you know her name?" I ask to him "No, why?" he asks and I look to Katerina, she gives me a smile "No reason" she answer and we leave. Once we're outside, Katerina stops walking "You should confess" she says and I look to her "Why?" I ask to her "She deserves to know what happened to her mother" she says "I killed your mother with a sword. Does that help you?" i say to her and she gives me an angry look "I knew my mother. She deserves to know whe her mother was, you can tell that to her, that her mother tried to protect Tyler, that was an Alpha!" she shouts "And that I killed her!" I shout "You didn't know who she was!" she shouts "I know it now!" I shout "You should tell her about her father too, that can comfort her" she says "Stop reading my mind!" I shout "Stop hidding secrets!" she shouts too I start to walk "Klaus! Don't dare to left me talking alone!" she shouts running after me "She'll find out, one way or another. It's your choice, you can tell it to her or you can let her find out. Be honest, for once" she says and she starts to walk, away from me, like we don't know each other. When we arrive, Rebekah's waiting me in the living room "Where have you been? Who did you kill?" she asks me "No one" I answer "What's wrong, then?" she asks me and I look to Katerina "He's scared about being a father" Katerina says lying, and Rebekah believes her. I give her a look, like she shouldn't say that, but I thanks to her for the lie, Rebekah looks at me and she hugs me "You'll be a good father, Nik" she says trying to comfort me, I go upstairs and I come into Hayley's bedroom, I want to tell everything to her but she's already sleeping.

**POV Elijah**

I wake up and I see a familiar face watching me sleep "Katerina" I say looking at her "Elena, actually" she answers "What are you doing here?" I ask to her "You promised me that you would help me, remember?" she says "Do you mind if I get dressed?" I ask to her "Oh, sure" she says and leaves. I get dressed and I go to the kitchen to drink a blood bag. Elena looks at me, in silence. "We can go" I say and she smiles, "Where are we going?" I ask to her "I know where Agustine is, I just need someone who can kill them" she says and starts to drive, we arrive to a old building. We go to the door "Ladies first" I say and she enters, I follow her, this place is like abandoned. We walk for a while, til we find a closed door. I use mt vampire force to open it, and the place beyond the door is really different, it's like an hospital, the ground is white, just like the walls and there's no windows. "That's creepy" Elena says, we walk inside and we find bodies of decased vampires, Elena looks at them carefully, trying to recognize a face. Once she looked to all the faces I can hear her breathing again, I see a lot of papers and I start to looking at them, I keep some to read them later. Elena still walking around and she discovers a hidden door, when we come in there's vampires everywhere, all of them are locked in cells. Me and Elena release them, and finally she finds Damon. He's almost dead, he needs blood, human blood now. We go outside as fast as we can. Elena gives him a blood bag, and then another and another...He drinks like 4 blood bags "Thanks" Elena whispers to me "I think you can come back to Mystic Falls now" I say.

**POV Hayley**

I should talk with Klaus about what happened between us in the wood, I don't even know what to think about it. I remember...everything. I just can't understand, how and why. Does that means something? I don't know how I feel about him, what is he? He's so bipolar, sometimes he's good and he says he cares about me and our child and I believe him, but he can be so bad sometimes, he threated me and hurted me. I'm so confused...I have to talk with him, for good or for bad. I go downstairs, he's sitting in the couch, reading a book. "Klaus.." I say but he doesn't even look at me "Can we talk for a moment?" I ask to him, but he still reading "Maybe in other moment" he says and he still without looking at me. I go to the kitchen, frustrated. Rebekah is there, she looks me worried "Are you okey?" she asks me with concern in her voice "I'm fine" I say rude, and she gives me a bad look "I'm sorry, it's just..." I say looking at her "...Klaus" she finshes for me and I nod "You don't have to worry, he's just a bit scared about being a father" she says and I look to her "No one of us never had a good one, you know, our father haunted us for a thousand years..." she says comforting me and I smile to her. "I want to have some fresh air" I say and I go outside, almost running. I start to breath quickly, it's hard to breath. I should be scared too, with all this things that have been happening, I didn't have time to really think about it. I'm going to be a mother, of a hybrid. My baby is going to drink blood...What if Klaus decide he doesn't want this baby anymore? I don't have where to go, I'm alone...that's the truth, I'm alone in this. I can't raise a baby, I don't know how. I can't do it alone, I can't. Rebekah comes outside, she runs to my side "Hayley, what's wrong?" she asks me worried, trying to hold me "I can't...breath...I can't...think, I just can't do this!" I say, hardly breathing "You can't what?" she asks me even more worried "I can't be a mother" I say crying and she hugs me "Of course you can" she says "No, I can't. What will happen to me if he doesn't want this child anymore?" I say crying "Hey, Hayley, look at me" she says softly and I look at her "Maybe he's a bit scared now, but he wants this child. I know it." I hug her "And if he changes his mind, I'll kick his hybrid fat ass to the ground, okey?" she says smiling and I smile to her "Do you want to go inside?" she asks me and I nod, she helps me to stand up and we go inside. I go upstairs without even look at Klaus, Rebekah stays with him, she's giving him a really bad look.

**POV Klaus**

Hayley goes running upstairs. Rebekah is looking at me, really angry. I look at her. "You and I, we're having words!" she says and she gets closer "I'm not having an argument with you" I say calmed "Of course you are!" she shouts, and she takes the book fro my hands "Hey!" I shout to her "Outside. Now" she says serious, but I don't move. "I said now!" she shouts and a flashback comes to my mind, she shouts just like our mother. I go outside and she follows me "We're outside" I say and she stands in front of me "What's wrong with you?" she asks me angry "Hayley is scared about being a mother because of you!" she shouts and I look at her in silence "If you even dare to think about leaving her alone with your child...I swear I'll make you think that Mikael was a freaking Angel!" she shouts hiting me "I don't want to leave her alone!" I shout and she stops "What do you want then!?" she shouts "I want to tell her the truth" I say and in the same moment I say it, I know I shouldn't. She looks at me "What truth?" she asks me and I walk to the door to go inside "What truth, Nik?" she asks me again "I killed her mother" I say to her and she looks me shocked "You did what?" she whispers "It was before I met Hayley, that's how I broke my curse" I say "How do you..do you know it was her mother?" she asks me "She found a few pictures of her mother and I just recognized her" I say "Do you remember who you kill now?" she says and I give her a bad look "I'm sorry, I'm on shock" she says "Klaus" I hear someone calling me, Rebekah and I look to the men. I recognize him, he's David, Hayley's father. "What are you doing here?" I ask to him "Did you killed Jules?" he asks to me, but he already knows the answer, Rebekah is confused, she was "sleeping" when I broke my curse, she has no idea who Jules is. "Who are you?" Rebekah asks to him "David Santucci, Hayley's father" he says and Rebekah is on shock, again. "No way...her father is dead" she says and he walks to her "The truth is that I falsified my death" he says and I look at him shocked too "Why?" I ask to him "First, did you killed Jules?" he asks again, angry "I did" I say and now he's furious "How do you dared to sleep, even look to Jules' daughter, my daughter after what you did to her?!" he walks to me with the intention to hurt me but Rebekah stops him "Be careful with your acts" she warns to him, and he looks at her with hate "She will hate you forever" he says to me, and he tries to walk to the house but Rebekah doesn't let him "Rebekah!" I shout and she looks at me, Davina comes outside, I guess she heard my shout "What's going on?" she asks and she look to the men "Who are you?" Davina asks to him "This isn't your bussines Davina" Rebekah says but Davina ignores her "He's a werewolf. Are you in Hayley's pack?" she asks to the men "I'm her father" he says and Rebekah gives him a bad look, Davina doesn't look surprised, she walks to the men and she just look at him, like she's studying him. "You're saying the truth" she says after a while, in a neutral tone, David just look at her, and Rebekah is ready to stop him if he wants to go to the house "Why can't he go inside?" Davina asks to me, walking around. I'm surprised about how cold she can be if she wants to. Rebekah looks at me, we don't know what to tell to her, she looks to Rebekah "Let him go" Davina says to her "No" Rebekah growls, and Davina use her powers on her. I'm reallt sick of witches, and I'm living with two powerful ones. David walks careful to Davina, he knows she can make him suffer like she's doing with Rebekah, when David is next to her, she stops. "Why are you here?" she asks to him, the truth is that I want to know it too. "Making sure my daughter is safe" he says and Davina smiles "You're lying" she says smiling yet "You want her away from vampires, do you?" Davina says to him, he's surprised about her "Who are you?" he asks to her "A witch. A powerful one" she says, she's strange today "All of you are keeping a secret" she says looking to me and Rebekah "I want to know it" she says smiling, now she looks more like the sweet girl I know "Klaus killed Hayley' mother" David says and we all look at him "You did...what?!" Davina shouts to me, I should tell Hayley, now...everybody knoe it right now "I have to.." i say and I enter almost running, I go upstairs and I enter to Hayley's bedroom, she doesn't look at me...she's mad with me, but this is going to be nothing compared with how is she going to hate me now "Can we talk?" I ask "Oh..do you talk me now?" she says upset, I sit in the bed next to her "Just listen" I say and she looks at me "What's wrong?" she asks me "You know it was a curse placed on me, right?" I say to her and she nods, "Well...to break the curse, I had to kill a werewolf, a vampire and the doppelganger" I say "Yes, Elena" she says "The vampire was Elena's aunt, and the werewolf was a women, called Jules" I look to her, but I think she don't recognizes the name "Jules Louve, your mother" I say and she stands up "What?" she asks shocked "I'm sorry" I say and she takes a few steps back "You..." she starts saying "Hayley.." I stand up too "Get the hell away from me!" she shouts, and Katerina comes "What's happening?" she asks worried, Elijah comes moments later "Who's screaming?" he asks, Hayley looks at them "I..I.." she starts to say, and she runs away, I try to follow her but Katerina stops me "If she wants to be alone, you're letting her be alone. Okey?" she says to me and I nod.

**POV Hayley**

I go downstairs running, all I want is leave far away and be away. I run to the door, Davina's there and she looks me worried, there's also a men I'd never seen before. I run outside, to the city. And once I'm away from that horrible house, I just walk. I don't know what to do, what to think...I hear a voice calling me "Hayley?" a voice says and I look at her, it's Cami..I remember she, there's a long time since I don't go to Rosseau's. I'm surprised she remembers me "Cami?" I say still crying "Are you okey?" she asks me with concern in her voice "Yes, just..." I try to speak, but I start to cry louder, and she touches my arm trying to comfort me "If you want to talk. I promise to not psychoanalyze you" she says, and I even can laugh a bit "I can walk you home" she says and I cry louder, she looks me worried "I don't have where to go" I say and she smiles "You can stay at my home" she says and I look at her surprised, she hardly know me "What?" I ask to her "I can't leave you here" she says smiling friendly "I don't want to be an annoying" I say "Of course you're not! You can come to my house, sleep a while, and you can live at my uncle's church" she says and I look at her thankful, she doesn't know who really I am, who's Klaus and how special is my child, well she doesn't even know I'm pregnant. We walk a few streets, she lives in a small flat, but I prefer this to the Mikaelson's household. "Do you want tea?" she asks me going to a small room, I think it's the kitches "Yes, thank you" I say, a few minutes later she comes back with two mugs "Here" she says smiling, giving me one of the mugs, I smile to her thanksful "You're too nice, you harldy know me and you're taking care of me" I say and she sits on a small couch, I do the same. "Well, my uncle is priest, I guess it's in my blood help people" she says and I laugh "What made you run away from home?" she asks me curious and I touch my belly, then she realizes of my condition "Oh my gosh! You're pregnant!" she says almost shouting and I smile "Who's the father?" she asks to me excited, I don't know if I should tell her...Marcel is always at Rosseau's, so as Klaus. "It was just a liquor filled one-night stand" I say, remembering the day he found out I was carrying his child and she looks at me sadly "Did you talk with him?" she asks me "He's a terrible person" I whisper and she hugs me "You don't have to talk with him if you don't want to", I'm so thankful for he help "Do you want to go to the church?" she asks me "Yes, please" I answer.

The church isn't far away from her home, but it's close to Rosseau's too. When we arrive a men appears, he has got dark short hair and he's wearing clerical clothing, I guess he's Cami's uncle. "Cami, what are you doing here?" he asks surprised "A friends of mine needs a favour" she says and hugs the men, she looks at me "Uncle, this is my friend Hayley. Hayley he's my uncle, Kieran" she says smiling "Father Kieran" he corrects her "Well..what do you need?" he asks me and I look to Cami "She needs to stay at the attic" Cami says and Kieran smiles "Sure. Whatever you need" he says to me and I smile, he guides me to a hidden stairs, we go up and there's a big room, there's just a bed inside. "I know isn't like a 5 starts hotel.." he starts saying "It's fine" I say and I go inside, he closes the door, leaving me alone. I go to the bed, all I want to do is cry and maybe sleep a while.

**POV Katherine**

Hayley left a few hours ago, Klaus is I-don't-care-where looking for her. David still here, Rebekah still looking him with hate in her look. Davina is trying to do a location spell, but it's like she just disappeared..maybe she left Mystic Falls, or even maybe she could be death. Elijah is walking around, he has been like this all this time, now it's starting to upset me "For god's sake Elijah! Stop walking!" I shout and everybody is looking at me, Elijah stops and sits on the couch, with Rebekah and David. "Davina!" I shout "Did you found her?" I ask shouting, and Davina shouts me too "Not yet!" I roll my eyes "Fine!" I shout to her. " I can't stay here, we're not doing nothing!" I shout leaving the house, I don't know what I can do. She's safer away, but I want to know she's okey.

**POV Elijah**

Katherine leaves, she's worried about Hayley. She finally cares about someone, apart of herself. I remember the papers, I took before..I should read them, I want to know what Agustine is doing, Damon is free, but that society still out there, catching vampires and investigating, I'm not sure if they know about other supernatural creatures, I hope they don't. Katherine comes inside "Serial mother killer is at home..." she says going upstairs to avoid Klaus, he cames seconds later "I went to her see her pack..." he starts saying "Did you leave anyone alive?" Katherine shouts from upstairs, Klaus ignores her "They don't know where she is and I can't ask to the vampires" he says, Rebekah stands up "You shouldn't tell her, ass" she says and Klaus gives her a look "Rebekah..." I say and she looks at me "Tell that to her isn't going to bring her mother back" she says to me and she leaves, Klaus looks at me and he looks curious to the papers in my hands "What is that?" he asks to me "Today I went to Agustine, and I took a souvenir" I say and I start to read, I'm shocked about what I find. They're trying to find a cure, a cure to vampirism. And if this papers are right, they're pretty close to find one.


	12. Doppelgangland

_Writer Note: This chapter happens 3 months later than the last one. I'm sorry for this time warp. I'll tell you how the things have been going on. Hayley still living at St Anne Church, Cami doesn't know nothing about who's the father or that Hayley is a werewolf, but Father Kieran knows everything. Rebekah broke up with Daniel. Elijah has been investigation about Agustine and the cure, without telling anyone, Katherine still wants to kill Klaus, she has got the White Oak Stake, and Davina is her allied. Klaus still looking for Hayley, he tried to kill Tyler just like he promised he would do if Hayley escapes again, but thanks to Caroline he didn't. Both, Tyler and Caroline still in New Orleans. And in this chapter, we'll finally meet my little secret character *****._

**_3 moths later..._**

**POV Hayley**

I've been living like 3 months here, my baby is going to be born soon. Even this little room is better that the Mikaelson's household, I can't go outside, there're vampires everywhere, I don't have my potion and the Mikaelsons are searching me too. But, at least, I feel safe here. Cami usually comes to visit me and her uncle, and Father Kieran is always here if I want to talk to someone. He knows about vampires, werewolf, witches...a month ago, he came to my room. It's the first time I saw I'm worried, he told me that Klaus Mikaelson came asking for help to find a pregnant werewolf, in other words me. I had to tell him everything, that I slept with Klaus, that I'm carrying his child, that he killed my mother and that I ran away. He promised me to keep me safe and don't tell nothing to him, and I believe him. I hear a screm, it's Father Kieran's voice. I go downstairs, running, well running as fast as I can in my condition. I don't even think about the risk to me, if it's a vampire or something. I just run. I watch Father Kieran in the ground, I run to him. "Kieran!" I shout, and I crouch next to him "Behind you..." he whispers, and I turn. He's looking at me, shocked..I don't know why he was hurting Father Kieran, but I can tell that he didn't expect me here "Klaus.." I whisper standing up. His look..he doesn't look upster, or angry. But I know he is. Father Kieran stands up and he place himself between me and Klaus, trying to protect me someway. "What are she doing here?" Klaus asks to Father Kieran "Hidding, from you" he answers, Klaus looks at me and he walks slowsly to me, taking my arm and getting me closer to him "You're coming home" he says trying to hide the fact that he's angry and doing his best to control himself, "She's can stay here if she wants" Father Kieran says and this time Klaus looks at him, really angry. With the fury he squeezes my arm stronger, it hurts "Klaus..my arm" I say and he looks to his hand, realizing about he's doing he stops squeezing my arm, he looks to Kieran and the anrgy comes back, he opens his mouth to say something but a girl interrupts him "Klaus!" Cami says, I'm thanksful she arrived in this moment, "Cami!" he says looking at he, confused "What are you doing here?" she asks to him, she doesn't know anything about supernatural stuff, thanks to god "I want to talk with Father Kieran" he says, and Cami looks at me, and to Klaus hand "Everything's fine?" she asks to me "Sure" I say looking to Klaus, expecting him to let me go but he still holding my arm "Do you know each other?" she asks to us "She's on old friend, I'm trying to convince her to come to life with my family" Klaus says looking to her and then he looks to me again "It's funny..a weeks ago I met our dear friend in common, Tyler. It looks like he still in town" he says giving me a look, Father Kieran looks at him, realizing he's threating me, Cami realizes something is going on, and that Tyler's name affects me "Is he the father?" she asks me and I laugh "Of course he's not. And who's the father doesn't matters, it was just a liquor fulled one-night stand, that doesn't means nothing to me" I say looking at Klaus, he looks me hurt and that' exactly what I wanted to do "When are you moving?" Klaus asks to me "I don't know, I guess I could do it..." I start saying "..right now" he finishes me, and I give him a look.

**POV Rebekah**

Hayley left like 3 months ago. my brother is angrier than ever. Probably she's far away, I envy her. I go to Rosseau's, I like that place. When I arrive Sophie's at the bar, I smile to her, she has been trying to help us to find Hayley, but it's like she's out of the world "Creole Bloody Mary" I say and she smiles, those days I've been drinking a lot of cocktails. "Any news about Hayley?" I ask to her while she serves me my drink "It's like some type of magic it's hidding her...she knows a witch enough powerful to do that?" she asks to me and I shake my head "Nevermind. Maybe it's better this way" I say and someone sits next to me "Rebekah Mikaelson" he says giving me a smirk "Marcellus Gerard" I say looking at him and playing with the straw in my glass "And your little toy, Daniel?" he asks to me "Gone" I say, and he smiles "If you want some fun, you know where I am" he says and I laugh "Not all alcohol of the world can makes me do that" I say and he smirks, why he smirks? I just refused his 'subtle' sex offer. He goes back to the back, I can't handle idiots like him, he's just like my brother, all class. Katherine cames and she sitts next to me "Whiskey" she orders, and Sophie smiles to her, bur she doesn't smile back "A bad day?" Sophie asks to her and she nods "This stupids nightmares..." she says downing the entire drink in one gulp "More" she says and Sophie gives her a look "Please" she adds and Sophie smiles, giving her another drink, another girl cames in "Caroline" Katherine growls "The feeling is mutual" she says, and she sits on the bar, a few seatings away from us "Why do you still in my town?" I ask to her, and she looks at me "This isn't your town" she says to me, Sophie gets closer to her "Are you going to order something?" she asks in bad tone, she's in our team.

**POV Elijah**

The house is quiet, it's a miracle. Rebekah, Katherine and Klaus are out. Hayley is missing and our powerful witch Davina is trying some spells. A girl cames in, her clothes look old and broken, she's not Katerina her hair is different "Elena" I look at her, "What are you doing here?" I asks to her and she smiles "Elijah. Nice to see you" she says and I look at her confused "Are you okey?" I ask to her "Much better now" she says and she kisses me, I push her away "What are you doing?" I shout, and Davina comes downstairs "You're not Katherine" she says getting closer to us "But you're not a vampire" Davina looks at her curious, and then I realize she's right. She's not Katherine, but she's not Elena, who's she? "Who are you?" Davina asks to her "I've been like a thousand years dead. Thanks to your lovely mother" she says to me and then I realize that she's Tatia. "Tatia" I whisper and she smiles "Well...when is the welcome party?" A flashback came back to my mind, Katerina said exactly the same thing the day she arrived, "You're a doppelganger, right?" Davina asked to her, and Tatia nodded "Three doppelgangers, two really alive at the same time. Make a spell with your and Kath's blood should be awsome" she says smiling, Klaus cames in "Look who I found" he says "Look who's back" I say to him looking to Tatia "Klaus" she says looking at him "Yes, Katherine?" he says, he can't see the difference "Try again" she says smiling "Elena?" he asks confused "One more time, my name starts with T" she says laughing "Tatia" he whipers, then Hayley comes in, Davina runs to her and hugs her "Hayley! You're alive!" Davina shouts, Klaus still looking to Tatia, shocked "Are you alive?" he asks to her "No, I'm dead. Of course I'm alive!" she says "How?" I ask to her "Magic. Please, you both know how powerful I am, I just needed the right spell and the right help" she says, Davina still hugging Hayley, and she's a bit confused, Tatia notices that and walks to her "I guess you're Hayley" she says looking at her curious, Davina finally stops hugging her and looks to Tatia, ready to use her powers on her "Who are you?" Hayley asks to her "Tatia, you know..all the curse stuff. You should know it right, your mother died because of that, just like me" she says and both give a bad look to Klaus "To be honest your death was my mother's fault" he says to Tatia and Hayley snuffs, she goes upstairs and Klaus follows her.

**POV Hayley**

I go into my room, I'm sick of all of this, I just arrive and there's shocks and people from the past, what's she doing here? Why now? Why today? There's a lot of days to come back to life, why she has to come back the same day I come back too. Klaus enters to my bedroom too, in silence he opens my wardrobe and takes all my clothes "Hey! What are you doing?" I shout to him, he leaves and I follow him "You're moving to my bedroom, little wolf" he says going to his bedroom "What?!" I shout angry and I follow him "You're out of your mind if you think I'll let you go away again" he says "There's just one bed" I say looking to the bed "I know right" he says sitting on the bed "Wait...are you asking me to share bed...with you?" I say "I'm not asking you nothing, I'm just informing you" he says and I laugh "I'm not sharing bed with you!" I shout "In that case, I hope the ground could be enough comfortable to you" he says and I roll my eyes, I walk to the door "And you can't leave the house" he says and I look at him "Let's be clear, father of the year, the last 3 months I've been living in my own. And..you know what? I'm fine! I don't need your protection, I don't need you to take care of me, and you're totally out of your mind if you think I'll listen to you!" I shout, he walks to me but he doesn't use his vampire speed "Maybe you don't want it, but you need it!" he shouts walking behind me "I can take care of myself!" I shout stopping and looking at him "I know you can, but can you take care of yourself and our child in your own?" I don't know what to answer, maybe he's right I can't take care of another life alone, I remember how scared I was when I thought he was scared of be a father "You really want this child, do you?" I ask to him and he smiles "More than anything in this world" he says and his answer makes me smile too, I feel my baby kicking in my stomach "I'm going to rest, just a while" I say walking to his bedroom, I guess now it's mine too. I lay down in the bed and I close my eyes, touching my belly, I hope I can sleep a while, or all day better.

** POV Rebekah**

Now there's almost no one at Rosseau's, I've been all day here, Katherine and Caroline left, not togheter obviously. I'm a bit drunk, maybe not a bit. I try to stand up, but I hardly can, I feel like I'm falling but someone holds me, I look to him, there's three of him "Marcel.." I say trying to push him away, but when I do I almost fall again and he holds me again "You drink enough for today: I'll carry you home" he says and I shake my head "I don't want to go ho..ho..home. Elijah and Klaus are going to be mad at me, because their 1000 years old little sister is a bit drunk" I say and he carries me in his arms, he starts to walk "Where are you carrying me? We both know I can kill you even drunk" I say "Home" he says and I shake my head "If they kill me, I'll kill you" I say and he smiles "My home" he says "Aaahhh..." I say and we arrive to my old home, the one Klaus is trying so hard to get back. I need to be quiet, I can't tell him anything about Klaus or Hayley, I shouldn't be here "I want to go home" I say and he looks at me, helping me to stand up, this time I can "You said the contrary a few minutes ago" he says surprised "And what? Can't I change my mind?" I shout to him "You still drunk, really drunk" he says and he gives me some water "I want something a bit warmer and redder" I say to him, and he gives me a bloog bag "Thank you" I say and he smiles to me "I..I..should go before I start to say stupid things" I say walking to the door, the truth it's I don't want to tell him nothing about my family "You know I love all the stupid things you say, even when you're trying to be rude" he says and I laugh "Flirting with a poor drunk girl?" I ask to him "You're just like Klaus. That's how he slept with..." I shut up, I can't say Hayley's name, damn drunk mind! "With..with.." I say nervous and he looks me curious "I can't remember the name" I say and he laughs, I hope he believes me "You should sleep a while" he says walking to me, and helping me to walk to my old bedroom "It's exactly the same bedroom" I say smiling "I guess I was waiting to the day you come back" he says and I lay down in the bed "I came back" I say "You did it when I stopped waiting" he says and my smile disappears "When I met you, like 300 thousand years ago. I felt something I've never felt before, my brother loved you and I thought he would let us be togheter, I wanted to be with you." I say and he looks me shocked "I begged you to stay" he says "He's my brother, doesn't matter all the horrible things he could do. When I had to make a choice, I chose my family. But I loved you, and I still love you" I say "I love you" he whispers and he kiss me, but he push himself away one second after "I'm sorry, I shouldn't...you're drunk and I don't know what are you saying" he apologizes "I'm being honest about how I feel about you, for once." I say and I kiss him, I use my vampire speed and strength to put him in the bed and be over him, kissing him passionately, I shouldn't do this, but it feels so right.

**POV Hayley**

I'm almost sleeping when I hear the someone comes in, I'm too sleepy to open my eyes. I feel someone sitting next to me in the bed, it's Klaus, now I can smell him right away. He thinks I'm sleeping. He otuches my belly, carefully, like he's scared of hurt me, "Hello" he says, it's like he's not talking with me, but there's no one here, apart of me "I'm your father" he says to my belly, and I realize he's talking with our child, the baby kicks again, I think the baby reacts to his voice, like its could know who he is, he can feel the kick too, and he starts to laugh and I want to laugh too, but he thinks he's alone with our baby, and I don't want to steal him this moment "I feel really stupid doing this, I know you're not going to remember this. A few months ago, your aunt Kath told to your aunt Rebekah that I was scared about being a father, it was a lie just to cover that I..that your grandma it's gone, but somehow isn't a lie, I want you and I can't wait to hold you in my arms, but I'm scared that you could find out who I was and all the horrible things I made, even to your mother, she hates me now, and she's on her right. But I don't want you to hate me, I wish you couldn't find it, but I know you'll hear all the stories of the hybrid, a beast, an abomination, heartless, unable to love or care for anyone." he's being honest, totally honest, and I'm trying my best to not cry right now. Even knowing everthing he made, how could I hate him right now? He's trying to be a better person, before at the church I know he made his best to control himself, and before, when I refused to share bedroom with him, and I still disliking the idea, I was sure he was going to use is vampire force and pin me against the wall, trying to intimidate me, but he didn't. "I've been a horrible person the last thousand years, my own father refused me and he haunted me all this time, I don't want to do to you what was done to me." I feel so released with him, my adoptive parents dump me when thet found out what I was, I found out at the same time "You and I, we made something special, little wolf" he says to me, but he thinks I can't listen to him, he kiss my forehead, and I can hear the door, something comes in "Klaus" Katherine says "Tatia" he says, I forgot abut her, another doppelganger "What do you want?" he asks to her, taking my hand "Do you ever felt guilty about my dead?" she asks to him "Why are you asking me this?" he asks to her "I've been a thousand years in The Other Side, watching everything but no one could watch me. The first years, I was looking for my son, but he died and he was with me at The Other Side. After that, I was looking for you and Elijah, your mother joined me in The Other Side too. The point is, that I've been watching you all those years, you never talked to me, to my ghost, you never said a word in my memory" she says and I can hear her footsteps "I'm sorry about your dead" he says to her "I blamed you, I died because a curse placed on you" she says "I thought you were dead, that the person I know died when you turned to a vampire" she says "And what do you think now?" he ask to her "I watched all the drawings, I don't know if you feel guilty or you still feeling something. You just draw special persons to you, like her, this girl and your child, they brought you back" she says, she doesn't look like a bad person after all, but I shouldn't trust her. What brought her here? Why? "Do you really think that?" he asks "You still worried about why I'm here, you don't trust me. I'm not here for you, or Elijah, or your child. I'm here for Katherine" she says and I'm shocked, I think Klaus is shocked too. What she has to do with Katherine? "Katherine?" Klaus asks, there's surprise in his voice "Her powers are back, I have to teach her how tu use them. I learnt things in The Other Side, I learnt what I am, she's exactly like me, every piece in her, Elena es just like is, and we're just like Nevaeh, the first doppelganger, but all of us are like Amara, the original one. I met a witch in The Other Side, she told me about a old kind of creature, powerful than a witch, sorceress. Amara was one, the sorceress were extinct. But all Amara's doppelgangers are just like her, Elena can't use her powers, she's a vampire. Katherine and I were the last one sorceress, our power is unimaginable, the witches have to keep the balance, but we decide what's the balance. I have to take care of her, teach her to control all this power, how to acces to him." Now, I'm really shocked, Katherine is what?! "Can she be dangerous?" Klaus asks, if she's 'dangerous' he's going to kill her before she can 'acess' to all that power "You're not touching her! Or you'll know what a power of a sorceress can do to you!" Tatia shouts "Now, I'm getting a shower" she says and I hear her footsteps leaving, Klaus stands up and he leaves too.

**POV Elijah**

I've been thinking about the cure, it's the only way to kill us right now. But, maybe this isn't so bad, Rebekah wants to be human, I toke her last chance to have a normal life, this is all she ever wanted. Elena doesn't wants to be a vampire, I think, and I'm sure there's a lot of people like her, maybe even me. Watching Klaus becoming a father made me think about it, I wish I could have a child with Katerina too. She still Katherine, sometimes. I love her but I'm scared that my love isn't enough to save her from herself. If she wants a child someday, I can't give her one...I want a family with her, maybe age with her, both as human. She loves be a witch, I think she doesn't want to be a vampire anymore, she will age and become old, and I'll stay this way, and someday she'll die, and even being immortal I'll die if she does. I hear the front door, it's Katerina I smile to her "What?" she asks me because of my smile "I want to talk with you" I say and she looks me a bit worried "Any good converstation starts with 'I want to talk with you' or 'We need to talk', you know?" she says sitting in the couch with me "Do you still want to be a vampire?" I ask to her "I don't know...I'm powerful now, I don't want to age, of course, but I like what I am now" she says and I nod "Do you want a family? You know, a child?" I ask to her "Why are you asking me about this? Even if I could want one, I would be a horrible mother and I don't want a child if isn't yours, and we both know that's impossible" she says looking to the ground "There's a cure" I say and she looks at me "My blood isn't the cure anymore, the cure is gone" she says "Not really, when I went with Elena to rescue Damon. I found a few papers, Agustine is working on it, and they pretty close to find one" I say and she looks me shocked "Does Klaus know that?" she asks me worried "No, and he can't. The cure is the only way to kill him, if he finds out, he would destroy Agustine and Rebekah's chance to be human, my chance to be human too" I whispers and she looks me worried "Do you want to be human? Do you really want to hide this secret from him?" she asks to me.

**POV Katherine**

This cure is my one chance to kill Klaus but let his bloodline alive, this cure is my chance to have a normal life with Elijah. Klaus has to die, I don't care if is with the cure in his sistem or not, I got the White Oak Stake, I got my powers and now I want the cure. Elena comes downstairs "I heard your voice" she says and I roll my eyes "What favour to you want know?" I ask to her in bad tone "I'm not who you think, Katherine. I'm Tatia, the second doppelganger" she says and I look at her shocked "But..you're dead" I say to her "Not anymore, all those nightmares you had all this months...were premonitions. I'm back, and I want to teach you what you reallt are" she says and I look at her shocked, all my dreams had three things in common, my decased mother, someone, well..her, coming back, and _him_ coming back too.


	13. Lonely Hearts

_Writer Note: I've been waiting too much time to write this one chapter, thanks to KlayleyLove who gave me a few ideas to the last chapter. I love you, sweetie! We discovered that Katherine and Tatia aren't witches, they are sorceress. I really wanted to introduce a new magical creature. Elijah found out about a possible cure, but the only person he told something is Katherine. Rebekah was a bit drunk and had a heart-open chat with Marcel, I think you know how that ended...Klaus showed his softest side talking with his unborn child. Katherine talked about "him", you're going to find out who is he in the next chapter. The first scene is inspired in a episode of Charmed, I love that serie so much!_

_This chapter, I think is going to be the most interesting I've ever wrote. There's going to be a few adorable scenes, but we ready to hate me..._

_Song: Scary Kids Scaring Kids - Watch Me Bleed (I have this song in my head because of truepiclove...)_

**POV Katherine**

Hayley and I are at the kitchen, Davina still sleeping and the boys are at Rosseau's, yes, drinking in the morining. Adorable. Rebekah comes in, her hair is tousled and her clothes broken "Morning. Never mind, don't ask" she says walking in front of us fastly, we follow her "Hey, somebody's doing the walk of shame" Hayley says "Details, details" I say and she stops walking when she's almost at the stairs "I knew I wasn't going to get away with this one" she says and she looks at us "Not a chance. Spill it, sister-in-law" I say and she suspires "Ugh, okay. I think I did something really bad. I slept with our enemy" she says shamed "Marcel?" Hayley asks "No, Tatia. Yes, of course Marcel!" she says almost screaming "Wow. That is bad." I say, and Hayley gives me a look "Uh, for Klaus' plans. Unless, of course, you know, maybe it'll work out and you guys will get married and you can own half New Orleans" I say and Rebekah gives me a look "Katherine!" she shouts scolding me "Sorry" I say "How did this happen?" Hayley asks "It was very fast" Rebekah says sighing "Ooh, downer" I say "No, that part wasn't fast, that part was..." she makes some noises and smiles "So that's good, right?" Hayley says "Yes...No, I don't know. See, I'm very conflicted about this whole thing, because it's not just the fact that he's our enemy, it's just I'm not sure about my feelings for him" Rebekah says "Well, honey, unfortunately, he's our enemy" Hayley says "Yeah. Can we go back to the whole..." I make some noises "...part?" Rebekah laughs "You can't tell anyone, understood?" she says and Hayley and I nod. Rebekah and Marcel, isn't so hard to believe. Rebekah goes upstairs. "I want to show you something" I say smiling to Hayley, and she gives me a look acting like she's scared "Should I be scared?" she asks to me, and I laugh "Mmm..I don't know yet" I say and I turn on my laptop, I search for a video "Is that some horror movie?" she ask to me "No, it's The Joys of Home Birthing" I say and she gives me a look "Strangely I'm not feeling the joy" she says and I turn off my laptop "Don't worry, I had a child, I'll help you with everything" I say and she smiles to me.

**POV Hayley**

A men comes in, I remeber him he was in the front door with Davina the day I left. He looks me shockes, he walks to me to hug me but I avoid him "Emm..who are you?" I ask to him in bad tone, he looks to Katherine "Damn it..." she whispers "See, David...she doesn'r know who you are. We don't had time to explain this to her" Kath says and I look at her confused "He's your father" Kath says and I look at her shocked "He's what?!" I shout "Your daddy" she says innocently "But you're dead" I say to him "Obviously not" he says and I sit in the couch "I miss alcohol..." I say and he sits with me "Do you want to ask me anything?" he asks me "Yes...I don't know what, there's too much I want to know" I say and he smiles at me "Do you want to know how I met your mother?" he asks to me "Don't start with the story 8 years before the point, Ted Mosby" Kath says joking, I give her a look "We met really young, we both were werewolves. I activated my gene at a fight and she..well, her family forced her to kill" I nod, I already knew about the adorable family traditions "She loved to be a wolf, but I, I hated it. She always toke care of all the wolves she met, she loved to be one, but the day she found out she was pregnant, she didn't want you to be a werewolf, she wanted a normal life to you. So, we decided to run away, fake our deaths, she asked for help to a friend of her, Marcel" I'm shocked, my mother was a friend of Marcel. The vampire that dump my family out of town "The night we wanted to run away, I was drunk and I told you aunt Grace everything, your mother found out about that, she was scared Grace was loyal to her family. She told me she wanted to leave anyway, the vampires pretended to kill me, but your mother came back with her family. Everybody thought I was dead, the werewolves toke that as a offense and they attacked to the vampires, Marcel decided that they shouldn't live in the city. And a war started, I left town." he says and I look at him, with tears at my eyes. I stand uo and I leave the house, no one tries to follow me. I don't care about anything right now, there's just one person with who I want to talk right now, Marcel. I go to Rosseau's, he'll be there with Klaus and Elijah, I don't care about them neither. I go inside, Sophie looks me shocked and I walk to the back, I found them three, togheter. "Marcel" I say and Elijah and Klaus look at me, both angry. Marcel looks me curious "I'm Hayley Louve, you knew my mother Jules" I say and he stands up "I think we should have a little chat" I say to him, I'm not scared at all and he can sense that "Louve, eh, there's been a while since I heard that lastname for last time" he says taking my arm softly, he's not so terrible as everyone says "I think we could talk alone" he says walking to a door and I follow him, Klaus looks me with fury but I don't care about him right now, Marcel and I came into a room and I sit down "You're Jules' daughter, eh?" he says to me sitting down too "I know you both were friends" I say to him and he nods "There was a time when the werewolves and the vampires were friend" he says and I look to him "So, what are you doing here? The werewolves aren't welcome in this town anymore" he says "I know, and I know it was my father's fault" I say and he nods "So, how's Jules?" he asks me "She died" I say and he looks me sadly "I'm sorry for your lost" he says "I couldn't met her, she gave me in adoption. I just found out who I was, who she was" I say and he looks me like he doesn't know what to say "I'm really sorry about that" he says and I nod "Are you going to kill me?" I ask to him and he looks me surprised because I'm so calm "No..but..you really should leave town...now" he says and I nod, leaving the room, I see that Elijah is sitting alone, I walk outside and someone takes my arm, I look at him, it's Klaus "Do you have a death wish our what?" he asks me furious "Why you didn't tell me my father is alive?" I ask to him angry, he looks me shocked "I was really calm this morning til he appeared, and you know what? This all stupid war, it's because of him, because of me!" I shout to him "What?" he asks me and I realize he doesn't know that part of the story "Nevermind" I say walking to home, and he follows me "Why did you leave the house?" he asks me "Marcel was a friend of my mother, you know, tho one you killed" I say without looking at him "Friends? You mother hated the vampires with all her soul. Ask Tyler" he says and I look at him "Did he know her?" I ask to him "They were on the same pack once. But...Katherine erased Tyler's memory about that" he says I know he's expecting me to shout him "I'm having a child with the men who killed my mother and my best friend erased the memories of the only person who actually can talk me about her. Great!" I say starting to walk again, when we arrive Kath and David are waiting me at the living room "Hayley" he says and I roll my eyes, avoiding to look at him, he walks to me but I take a few steps back, without looking at him, Klaus notices that "You should leave" Klaus says to him "She's my daughter, I'm on my right to talk with her" he says, and Klaus takes my hand in a protective way "No if she doesn't want to" he says and David leaves "Thank you" I whisper to Klaus and I start to walk to the stairs "I'm not over with you" he says and I look at him, he walks to the couch "Sit" he orders "You missed the 'please'" I say sitting down, he gives a look to Kath "I..I..should.." she says pointing the stairs and she goes upstairs, Klaus starts talking but I don't even listen to him, I feel like a child being scolded by their parents. Then I feel like something's wrong and all the couch is wet "Klaus.." I say but he still talking "Klaus.." I repeat but he ignores me "Klaus for god's sake shut up, I'm on labor!" I shout and he looks at me shocked, he doesn't make a sound or a move, he's just looking at me, I look at him desperately, expecting him to do something "Do something!" I shout and he wakes up, he starts to walk nervous "Katherine!" I shout, Klaus looks un capable of do something, Katherine comes running "What?" she asks me worried "I'm on labor" I say, and I can see how Katherine is nervous too "Fine..fine..it's happening..calm down..everybody calm down" she breathes to calm herself "Let's go to your bedroom, okey?" she says to me smiling, trying to calm me down too. I stand up, and Klaus helps me to go upstairs, we go to Klaus' bedroom, well I guess it's mine too. I lay down in the bed, Rebekah and Davina come to the room too "What's going on?" Rebekah asks "You, all of you, out now!" Kath shouts, pushink them to the door, including Klaus. Everybody leaves and I'm alone with her "You have to listen me, are we clear?" she says to me and I nod.

**POV Klaus**

Hayley is giving birth, I just can't believe it yet. "I should call Elijah" Rebekah says and leaves the corridor, the witch Davina is walking around, I stay quiet next to the door, trying to ear something. "He's says is on his way" Rebekah says with the phone in her hand, Tatia arrives, sleepy yet "What's going on?" she asks confused "Hayley is giving birth" Davina says "Really?" Tatia asks and everybody nods, we all are in silence and Elijah arrives "How is she?" he asks when arrives "Katherine is with her" I say "It's to soon, I thought we could have a month before this" I say and everybody looks at me, agreeing "We don't even have a ready room..." I say "Give me a few minutes" Davina says and leaves to a room between old Hayley's room and mine. I can hear a few words in latin, she comes back "Done" she says smiling, and we all go to check the room, it's s beautiful room, all white. There's all the furniture a baby could wish, and teddy animals everywhere, Davina still smiling proud of herself "It's just...perfect" I say emotionally "You're welcome" Davina says and I go back to the door, all the other come too when we hear Hayley screaming in pain, I want to go inside but Elijah stops me "Don't worry, brother" he says to calm me down, we hear her screm a few more times, Katherine is shouting to her to push. We all hear a baby crying and I start to breathe again, Katherine opens the door, smiling and we all come in. I run to Hayley she's holding a little baby in her arms "It's a girl" she says excited, I look at the little baby, she has got light blue eyes, just like mines and beautiful brown hair just like Hayley's, we didn't decide a name yet "So, what's her name?" I ask to her and she smiles "I think we should decide that togheter" she says "What about Katherine?" Katherine suggest and we all give her a look "What? It's a beautiful name" she excuses herself "What about Katrina?" I suggest and everybody looks at me "I like it!" Katherine says excited "Yeah, I like it too" Hayley says and I smile to her "Katrina Mikaelson Louve" I say looking to my baby "Do you want to hold her?" Hayley asks at me and I look at her surprised "Sure" I say surprised and I hold her in my arms, all carefully I can, Elijah looks me proud, and Rebekah looks me softly, I look at her and I realize she's crying "I'm just so happy right now..." she says still crying "Maybe we should let Hayley rest a while" Katherine says leaving the room and expecting us to do the same. We all go to Katrina's bedroom. I don't want to let her go, never. I still holding her and smiling to her, and she smiles me back. A few hours later, Katherine gets closer to me, her face it's white "Klaus..." she whispers "What?" I ask her worried "Hayley still blooding, something's wrong with her and my magic it's not helping. If she still blooding this way, she'll not surivive" Katherine says and I let my baby in the crib, I go with her to my bedroom, I sit next to Hayley her face is white too "Something's wrong, right?" she says weakly "We'll fix it" I say bitting my wrist "No, Klaus, no!" she shouts, covering her mouth with her hands "Hayley, be rational, for once" I say "I don't want to be a hybrid!" she shouts "Do you really want you child to grow up without a mother?" I ask angry to her "Don't use my own child against me, Niklaus!" she says angry too "You're not leaving me and our child alone!" I shout "If you force me to drink, I'll hate you forever!" she shouts "You already do" I whisper "I don't hate you. When you were talking with our child, you thought I was sleeping, but I wasn't" she says and I look at her softly "I know you're scared, but I don't hate you, Klaus, and our child neither. She'll love you so much as I do" she whispers, I feel tears in my eyes "If you really do, don't leave me" I whisper "I should leave" Katherine says leaving the room "I don't want to be a hybrid, please understand me" she says and I caress her hair "I beg you to stay" I whisper and she looks at me, crying "We'll met again, at The Other Side" she whispers "No, you and our child are everthing I've ever wanted, a family. So, please, don't leave now, I need you, our child needs you, Hayley" I say and she closes her eyes "Don't give up. Don't close your eyes" I say "Just a moment..." she whispers and she stops breathing "Hayley?" I ask scared but I have no answer "Hayley?" I ask again shaking her shoulders "Please, wake up" I say "Hayley!" I shout "No, no, no.." I say bitting my wrist and giving her my blood, I just hope isn't too late. "Hayley!" I shout again and Katherine comes in "Hayley!" she shouts running next to me "Oživuje, prosím" she says with her eyes closed, but nothing happens "No, Hayley, no" Katherine whispers and starts crying, she hides her face in the bed, Rebekah, Elijah and Davina come too, Davina walks nex to Hayley "Is she.." Davina asks with the voice broken, no one says a word "Did you give her your blood?" Rebekah asks with the voice broken too, I shake my head, I don't feel capable of say a word. Then a idea hits my mind, our child is half-vampire, they both shared blood, maybe she still have some of our child's blood in her system, maybe she's not reallt dead "What if she still have our child's blood in her system?" I say and everybody looks at me.

**POV Katherine**

Klaus is trying to have hope, but, I know she's not coming back. I can feel it, I leave the bedroom and Elijah follows me, I think he's the only one that's not crying, I start to call "What are you doing?" he asks to me "This is hybrid's stuff. So, I'm calling the only turned hybrid I know" I say calling to Tyler, he answers his phone "Tyler" I say with my voice broken "Katherine? What do you want?" he asks me upset "You...you have to come...it's Hayley..she's.." I just can't say it, I can't think about it "You have to come, now" I say and I hang up, I hug Elijah and I let myself to cry stronger, humanity sucks, but it's not like I can turn off my feelings now. A few minutes later, I can hear the front door, I go downstairs and are Tyler and Caroline "What happened?" he asks me worried and I go upstairs, they both follow me. I guide them to Klaus' bedroom, there' just Klaus in the bedroom, sat next to Hayley. They both open their mouth in shock, and they come in, Klaus doesn't look at them "Is she..?" Caroline asks to me and I nod, she walks next to Hayley and to my surprise, she starts crying. "You hated her..don't don't pretend to be sad just because she's..." I say to her in bad tone "I hated her, but she was just one more of Klaus' prisoners" she says like Klaus isn't there, I'm not sure if he can listen something, he doesn't move, doesn't make any sound. Caroline still crying leaves the room, Tyler follows her. I leave too, thinking about what Caroline just said, somehow this is Klaus' fault, he could gave her his blood..he could save her, but he didn't. He could save her! Why he didn't? This is his fault, everything is his fault, all the horrible things that ever happened to me, to Hayley are his fault. He turned Marcel, who dumped the werewolves, he killed her mother, he killed my whole family, it's because of him that I was a vampire this 500 years, all the horrible things I've ever made were because I had to run away from him. He has to die, everybody around him dies, I can't let him to be near of Hayley's daughter, somehow it's going to screw it up, he's going to ruin her life, I know. I have to kill him. "Davina" I say looking for her, I want her to help me "Davina!" I shout and she comes, she still crying "What?" she asks me "He has to die, tonight..." I say and she looks me shocked "Do you really want to leave thet poor baby girl orphan?" she asks me angry "You know this child isn't going to be alone, never" I say and she breathes "Katherine.." she starts saying "Don't 'Katherine' at me" I say to her "Everybody dies or suffers around him and you know it" I say to Davina "Fine, what do you want me to do?" she asks to me.

**POV Rebekah**

I go to Rosseau's, I can't stay in that house anymore. I lost too much people in my live, and everytime it's harder. I look to Marcel, we haven't talked since we had sex. I get closer to him, and I kiss him, he kiss me back, and after a few minutes, he looks me surprised "What was that?" he asks me "I'll leave town, tonight" I say and he looks me shocked "What?" he asks me "I'm leaving, and it's your choice if you want to join me or stay here alone" I say "Stay here, with me" he says and I kiss him again "I can't. There's too much history here, I want a new start, away from here, from my brothers, from everything. If you want to join me, meet me here tonight at midnight" I say and I leave, I'll be gone, with or withour him, I don't care.

**POV Katherine**

Finally, the night is here. I asked Davina to keep Elijah busy. Klaus still at his bedroom, with Hayley. I have to take him away of the house, I go to the bedroom "Klaus?" I ask in my sweetest tone "Do you want to talk a while?" I ask to him but he ignores me. I walk to him and I put my hand on his shoulder, somehow, I'm sorry for him "Klaus.." I say "I want to be here when she wakes up" he says, and now I feel really sorry for him "She's not going to wake up" I say and he looks to me "Do you want to walk a while?" I ask softly and he stands up and leaves the room, I follow him. We both walk a while in silence, then I stop walking, I know what I have to do. "I'm sorry" I say and I attack hin with the White Oak Stake, he uses his vampire speed to avoid me. "Katherine! What are you doing?" he shouts, he didn't expect this betray from me "I'm sorry, Klaus, I really I'm. But after everything you made, you don't deserve to live" I say, he tries to attack me but he falls to the ground, screaming in pain and I'm not making this, then a girl appears, Tatia, my doppelganger "What are you doing here?" I ask to her "I dies because of him, what so you think I want? Revenge" she says and I look at her shocked "I don't trust you" I say and she gives me a look "I'm saving your life right now" she shouts "Don't do it! I don't want to owe you nothing! I don't know what are you here, and I don't care, but, you want me for this strange power I have, and that you say we share. The point is, that I don't want to be manipulate, so leave now!" I shout and she stops using her powers on Klaus, he still on the ground, I try to kill him but someone stops me, Elijah, I look at him and he looks me back shocked "Katerina" he whispers "Elijah" I whisper, he looks me hurt watching the White Oak Stake in my hands "I'm sorry Elijah" I whisper "Why? Why are you doing this?" Elijah shouts "Because he deserves this! He killed my family Elijah! Just to punish me, he killed my mother, my father and my little sister! I watched them, all that blood...I blamed myself for years! He's the most terrible person in the earth, and you still defending him, Elijah!" I feel like I start crying "He killed Hayley's mum, Elena's aunt, Tyler's mum, he killed your mother and your father!" I shout and Elijah tries to walks to me, but I take a few steps back "Hayley's dead because of you" I say looking to Klaus and I know my words can hurt him "You could save her, if you gave a her a bit of your blood. Her death, it's on you and you know it, Klaus" I say to him "Katerina! I had enough!" Elijah says "Me too" I say and I move the White Oak Stake with my mind, it's going like a arrow direct to Klaus' heart, but Elijah moves and the stake arrives to his heart, he burns. I run to him "Elijah! No, no, no..." I fall to the ground crying, Klaus looks me shocked, I look to him too. I have to leave before he can react and kill me, I stand up and I run to he house, I have to take Davina and disappear.


	14. Heartbreak City

_Writer Note:Just a few thinks, first one, yes, Hayley is dead, totally dead, just like Elijah. An finally 'someone' is coming back...Rebekah wanted to leave town, with or withour Marcel, but she will do it when she finds out that her dear big brother is dead? Do Marcel wants to leave town for her? Is anyone going to help Katherine and Davina to escape from Klaus? Does Katherine want to turn herself into a vampire again? _

**POV Katherine**

I run as fast as I can, we can't stay here anymore. If he finds us, he will kill us. Finally I can see the house, I enter rapid breathing "Davina!" I shout, I know exactly where she is, I run to Klaus' bedrrom, Davina is inside, saying some rare words "What are you doing?" I ask to her and she doesn'r looks me "A spell to preserve her body" she says looking to Hayley, well, her body at least "We have to leave. Now" I say and she looks me worried "What's wrong?" she asks me walking to me "Klaus still alive, he will kill us if he find us" I say and she starts to walk around "What are we going to do?" she asks to me desperate "Leave, now, we'll go far, far away to somewhere he can't find us" I say and I walk to my bedroom to take some clothes, Davina follows me "What about Katrina?" she asks me, I didn't thought in her. Should we take her with us? I shake my head, we can't, we can't condemn her to a life running, Klaus will take care of her as best as he can, but I don't know if that's going to be enough "She's staying" I say and Davina nods "Now, take some clothes. We have to leave right now!" I shout and Davina runs to her bedroom, I run downstairs and I wait for her in the front door, she finally comes and when we're leaving she stops walking "We can't let Katrina alone" she says and I look at her, she's right I start to call to someone "C'mon, grabs the phone" I whisper to myself, finally he grabs "Tyler, you have to come to the Mikaelson's house. Now!" I shout and I hand out, Davina gives me a look while we keep walking "Why Klaus is alive?" she asks me "Elijah didn't let me kill him, I didn't want to...but..I killed Elijah" I say and I feel the tears in my eyes, this isn't the right moment to cry, I hardly con control myself, but finally I do "Elijah..is..is dead?" Davina asks me shocked and I nod, is the best I can do without cry again. I hear a third footsteps, I look around and I watch a men, walking behind us. I stop and I look at him. He has got brown hair and dark brown eyes, he's similar to Elijah in facial features, but he looks younger. "Katherine Pierce" he says walking slowly to us "Kol. You're...alive" I say, pretending to not be surprised, actually somehow I was waiting him, my dreams warned me that he will come, for me. Now I get the irony. "Well, actually I'm undead" he says smiling and I take a few steps back, he has got mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds and he's very unpredictable. "Scared?" he asks me still smiling "Not really" I say looking at him, I can feel Davina look over me, she doesn't know what's going on, he looks to her "We haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson" he introduces himself "Davina Claire" she answers to him "You don't have idea who I am, right?" he says to her "You're one of The Old Ones" she says and he laughs "I never heard that name to us, I like it" he says, Davina takes a few steps back too "What are you doing here, Kol?" I ask to him "I'm not here to kill you, if that's what you're asking" he says and I give him a look "Seriously? I just killed your brother and you're not here to kill me?" isn't really a question "I need your help, Katherine, once you helped me, we'll see what happens later" he says walking to us "Why should we trust you?" Davina asks to him "What about if I give you my word?" he says "You word means nothing to me" Davina says, she's not scared anymore "Give us your word" I say and Davina looks at me "I trust him" I say to her and she shakes her head "I don't" she whispers to me "Fine. Let's go" he says in friendly tone "Duhuhu..first you word" I say to him and he smiles "Miss Pierce...I give you my word I won't hurt you or your little friend. Can we leave now?" he says and I nod "Where are we going?" Davina asks more relaxed "Mystic Falls" he says smirking, and I stop walking "You're kidding me?" I say almost shouting "It's a wonderful town" he says walking "Great. Let's see if you die twice there" I say remembering I still have the White Oak Stake in my power.

**POV Rebekah**

It's midnight, I'm reallt nervous, I'm sure that Elijah and Nik wouldn't approve this. That's whu I couldn't tell them nothing. I feel really bad for leave Klaus right now, but he's not alone, he still has Elijah, Katherine and Davina amd his beautiful daughter. I wish I could stay, but I don't feel capable, I just want to leave and never come back. I hear my phone ring, it's Nik, I roll my eyes, I jus hope he doesn't ask me where I am, or what I'm doing. I grab the phone "What do you want Nik? I'm really busy right now.." I say "Elijah's dead" he says with a broken voice, I know he has been crying "Elijah is what?" I shout hoping this is one joke, a really sick one. "Dead, it was Katherine..in the moment I put my finger over her..." I just can't believe it, how? Katherine? I can't believe she killes Elijah..I was sure thay both were in sickly sweet love "Are..are you sure?" I say and the tears starts to fall "I'll see you at home" he says and he hangs out, I stay quiet, I just can't believe it yet, I start to cry and everybody is looking at me but I don't care, I don't care about nothing right now, I run to home using my vampire spped, with the tears I hardly can see, and I now I hit some people, but..I just don't care. I arrive to home and Nik is at the living room, there's a burn body next to him, my hand goes to my mouth in the moment I see that body, my brother's body "It's..it's...him?" I hardly can speak, Nik nods and I fall to the ground crying "No! He can't be dead!" I shout crying, I look to Nik, he's just crying in silence "He can't be dead! There's to be a way to bring him back! Witches! We need witches! Where's Davina?!" I shout desperately, Nik just looks at me, his look his hopeless, then a blonde girl comes downstairs "Caroline" I say "What are you doing here?!" I shout "Katherine...call us" she says scared "Us?" I ask to her and then Tyler comes downstairs with Katrina in her arms, Klaus uses his vampire speed to take the little Katrina from Tyler's arms "Get away from her!" Nik grows "Katherine asked us to take care of her" Tyler excuses himself "Katherine isn't part of this family anymore!" Nik shouts, making the baby cry "It's okey, sweetheart, it's okey" he whispers to his baby, but Katrina still crying "Maybe she's hungry?" Caroline suggest "Should we giver her blood or..." Tyler starts saying but I give him a look, he shouts up "We can take care of her" I say walking close to Nik, they both leave "Don't worry, auntie Rebekah will prepare a bottle" I say softly to Katrina, but she still crying I go to the kitchen and Nik follows me "Do you know how to prepare one?" he asks me surprised "I always loved childrens, I don't know why are you surprised" I say, almost smiling. I prepare the bottle and I give it to Nik, who feeds his children, I just look at them, watching this I almost feel happy, even with all the horrible thing that happened today "Go ups.." I start saying but I remember that Hayley's body still there "Nevermind" I say runing downstairs, I came in and next to Hayley there's a note, I read it.

_I'm really sorry about everything. Katherine just told me that her plan failed, and someway I'm happy for that, I don't want you to die, I know that you made horrible things the last thousand years, and as a witch everytime you're near I feel you shouldn't exist. I just can avoid this feeling, but I don't feel the same way with Katrina, she's different, I don't know what she is, but, nature accepts her. The witches will be by your side, I'm sure, you should tell to the werewolves about Hayley, it's the least you can do. Don't let them to force Katrina to kill, please. If her werewolf side is hidden, it's better that way. I know there's nothing I can say that could comfort you, I know you will haunt us, and maybe you're in your right. Katherine made a mistake trying to kill you, but, you killed her entire family, she'll never forgive you for that. I know that you're not a monster, you just made a few mistakes, just like her. Please don't blame your daughter for that happened to her mother, it wasn't her fault and no one of us could do nothing to save her. - Davina_

_P.D I made a spell to preserve Hayley's body, I'll find a way to bring her back. I promise._

I leave the letter on the night table, obviously it's to Nik. I carry Hayley's body and I go downstairs to the basement, I ley her body on my coffin. I can't think in a better place, I have to bring Elijah's body here too, I go upstairs to the living room, I do my best to carry him, but he's cinders now, the idea of having to pick him up with the broom scares me. But, I guess I don't have choice, I pick up the broom "Sorry, brother" I whisper and I start to 'clean' him. Like one hour letter, finally the carpet looks like new, well it's 200 years old, so, doesn't look exactly like new, new. Nik went upstairs with Katrina, I go upstairs too. I found them both on Katrina's bedroom, he's watching her sleep, I stand next to him "it's beautiful" I whisper and Nik nods "Just like her anutie" I say kidding and I can watch him even smiles, "This day sucks, I'm going to sleep" I say leaving him alone, I go to my bedroom and I lay down on the bed, a part of me still asking if Marcel went to Rosseau's looking for me, I just can't ask him..but I'll find out, one way or another.

**POV Davina**

We're in Kol's car, like I'm younger, I'm on the backseat. I look to Katherine, she's doinf her best to contain the tears, I think she doesn't want to look weak in front of Kol, I don't even know why she truts him, he looks to her every 5 minutes, like he's worried about her. The last time I went to Mystic Falls, I could feel it, it's a supernatural place, a lot of witches died here. When we arrive, I get out of the car, the place is exactly the same "Be careful with the travellers" Katherine says and I give her a look "Well, who remember where is the Mystic Grill?" Kol says looking to Katherine and she smiles "I need a drink too" she says and she starts walking, Kol and I follow her, be arrive to the bar we were the last time. I this place the only bar in town? We came in, and I see the blonde bartender "Matty" Katherine says smiling, she uses a special tone of voice here, like pretending innocence and deadly at the same time. Matty looks at her and this time he realizes with who he's talking "Katherine" he says rolling his eyes, and then he look to Kol, Matty's expression changes drastically, he takes a few steps back, really scar "But..you were..dead!" he says trying to not alarm anyone, Kol smiles and walks to him "As you can see, I'm really alive. And I'll make you pay for my dead" Kol says threating him, smirking. "Matty, you look just like you saw a ghost" Katherine says pretending innocence, Kol laughs but I don't get the joke, I mean, I get it, Kol was dead and now he's alive, it's just that threating humans isn't my idea of fun. Katherine walks to the bar and sits down, Kol follows her and sits next to her, I follow them "Bourbon" Katherine orders to Matty smiling "Water, please" I order to him friendly, Katherine gives me a look "This..isn't the right place to make friends" she says to me, she's different here, like badass, like a vampire. I give her a look and she stops looking at me, finally Matty brings the bourbon "Do you want some?" Kath offers to me with the bottle in her hands and I shake my head, Matty brings me my water and I smile to him "Thanks" I say and he smiles to me too. I look to all the people here, I see a girl, Katherine's doppelganger; Elena, she's with two boys, both vampires. I stand up and Katherine looks at me "Where are you going?" she asks me, but I ignore her and I walk to Elena and the two vampires "Davina, right?" she says looking friendly to me and I nod, the two vampires are looking at me, distrustful "What are you doing here?" she asks to me "Running from Klaus" I say and all of them look me surprised "Really? I heard you guys were 'a happy family'?" the vampire with black hair says, I look at him with hate and he smirks to me, I roll my eyes "I'm Damon" he introduces himself but I ignore him I'm Stefan Salvatore" the other vampire says, and the name is familir to me, Stefan Salvatore...The Ripper. My mum told me stories about him, I always though that were just stories "The Ripper" I whisper looking at him and he nods, like ashamed "Well, what happened with Klaus?" Elena asks me, there's too much to tell and I don't want to remember all the horrible things that happened the last 24 hours "Katherine tried to kill him" I say and no one of them look surprised this time "So, where's the psychotic bitch?" Damon asks to me and I look to the bar, they look too "Is..that?" Elena says "No way" Stefan says "Kol Mikaelson" Damon says, I think that he's not really beloved here, the three stand up and get closer to Kol and Kath "Look who's back from the hell" Damon says to Kol "Damon, Stefan, Elena, so, where's the young Gilbert?" Kol asks, they give him a look of hate "Hey, I tried to kill him" Katherine says to Kol, I watch the bottle and they drank much in this little time "Leave the bar. Now" Stefan says in a bad tome, but not angry. "I think we're not welcome here" Kol says to Katherine, they two look even like friends right now "Yeah. I think so...maybe a bit of magic can help them to be nicer" Katherine says smiling, ready to use her powers on them "Katherine don't" I say and she looks at me, giving me a look "One thing you need to know about me, Davina. Nobody tells me what to do." she says threating me and she uses her powers on the three vampires, they fall to the ground I touch them, they still alve, I look to Katherine with hate and I leave the bar, I don't know where I'm going, but, I don't want to stay with the psychotic version of Katherine, when I go outside I watch a familiar face; Bonnie Bennett, I smile and I walk to her "Bonnie" I say smiling and she looks at me surprised "Davina! What are you doing here? Did you lose control?" she asks me worried "My powers are fine, it's just, Klaus is haunting us" I say and she looks me worried "Do you really think this is the right place to hide from Klaus?" she asks me and I don't know what to answer "I don't know" I say and she hugs me "Wait. Us?" she asks me confused "Katherine, Kol and I" I say and she looks me shocked "Kol? Kol Mikaelson?" she asks me, there's fear in her voice I nod "But..he's dead" he says to me and I shake my head "Not anymore" I say and she tharts to call so someone "Jeremy, it's me Bonnie. Kol is alive, I don't know how, but he's alive. I think he wants revenge, please be safe and call me the same second you hear this" she hangs out, and she grabs my hands "Davina, listen to me. Stay away from Kol, don't trust him, don't listen to him. Understood?" she says almost shouting, she's really worried and I nod, a bit scared "Come with me, I'll take you to safe place" she says and we start to talk to her car.

**POV Katherine**

We leave the bar, and Davina isn't anywhere. "She'll be fine" I say, the truth it's I don't really care right now, I'm a bit drunk, now I can't handle the alcohol like when I was a vampire, that sucks. "Any idea of where can sleep, Sabrina" Kol says funny and I look at him "I think there's a motel near" I say walking to the car "Mmm..I don't know if you should trust me in a motel" he says walking to the car"I can sat the same thing" I say getting in, he starts to drive, we're almost of of the town when we see the little motel. "Go, you have to compell the receptionist" I say and he walks to him and compells him to give us a room for free, he walks to me "Room 23" he says with the key in his hand "Mine" I say taking the key from his hands, we walk to the room, it's little but...may serve. We came in and he just stands looking at me. Kol walks over to me, smirk still intact, and stops when he is inches away from my face. He plays with a stray strand of my hair and twirls it for a few moments before looking at me. I stay quiet, I look into his eyes, I can see lust and desire on them "You're here. I'm here. Are you going to do something about it?" I whisper with a tempting smile rises, and he stops twirling my hair. He brings me closer to him by putting an arms around my waist and pulling me. I let out a smirk, and go for it and start kissing him. He kisses back,and I don't care about anyone. Right now...I just want this. I reach for the bottom of his shirt and begin to pull it up. He lets me, before reaching for mine.I feel my back go against a wall. I smirk through the kiss, and wrap my legs around his waist. I feel his smirk, and he speeds me to the bed, and climbs on top. I giggle, as I flip us, kissing his chest down. I smile down at him, before smashing my lips back down on his. He flips us back over until he was back on top.

**POV Rebekah**

I wake up and my frist instint is to go to Katrina's bedroom, I look inside the crib, I can't believe in the aunt of this perfect child. I look at her sleeping and I smile, even with all the horrible things that happened, this little baby can make me smile like everything's fine. What are we going to tell to her when she asks for her mother? I know that she someday will...I hear Klaus footsteps, coming him I look to him, still smiling "Morning" I say and he walks next to me, looking to his daughter "Morning" he says, I'm not really sure if he's talking to me or to his daughter. He holds her in his arms "I should prepare a feeding bottle" I say leaving the room and going downstairs to the kitchen, he follows me. "How do you feel?" I ask to him, right now I feel that I have to take care of this family "I have to meet Marcel" he says and just to hear this name I feel butterflies in my stomach "Are you really going to stole him New Orleans?" I ask to him, rolling my eyes "No, I'm going to take back what's ours" he says "And what about once you have it?" I ask to him "Do you mean what's going to happen to Marcel?" he asks me and I nod, giving him the bottle "I'm not sure, if he wants to join us, fine. But if he wants to fight against us, once the war is over, I'll have to kill him" I give him a look when he says 'kill him' "No one has to die, Nik, you can just dump him of the city" I say and he looks me thoughtful "You loved him like a son, you can't kill him" I say but he still thoughtful "I don't know, Rebekah, we'll see in that moment" he says and I nod sighing "Davina left a note, to you" I say waiting to his reaction "I already read it" he says looking to his baby "And...are you going to haunt them?" I ask to him slowsly, I'm conflicted about that, a part of me wants to punish her for killed Elijah and tried to kill Klaus, but when I did read Davina's note...I hated Klaus when I found out that he killed our mother, and I wanted him to die. And Elijah actually tried to kill Klaus, I guess our family isn't perfect. I look at him, he's sighing "I'll ask to Marcel for help, let's see if he can send some mens to haunt them" he says and I nod "You don't want them to die" I whisper, but I know he can hear me "What?" he says a bit angry "We both know that Katherine and Davina can kill a few vampires and do their nails at the same time" I say and he smiles about the joke, "Fine, I'll ask Marcel to send a lot of vampires" he says remarking 'a lot' I smile to him "Let me hold her" I say looking to my niece, and Klaus gives her to me "With auntie Bekah" I say holding her, it feels so good, I wish I could have one of my own, but it's impossible, I look to Katerina and she smiles to me, she's so inocent..I envy her, she has no idea that her mother and her uncle just died yesterday.


	15. The Price

_Writer Note: Katherine and Kol slept togheter last night, now that Elijah is dead. Davina doesn't trust this 'old' Katherine. But..why is Kol back? How escaped from The Other Side? Where's Tatia?_

**POV Katherine**

I wake up, Kol still by my side, sleeping. I get dress, damn it, where's Davina? I had to take care of her..I search to my phone and I call her, but I have no answer. Damn it! "Sleeping Ugly, wake up!" I shout to Kol, and he open his eyes, he looks to me smirking "Morning, darling" he says and I roll my eyes "Get dressed, we have a witch to find" I say and he gets dressed "Do you know even where to search?" he asks me, while we leave to room "I'm a witch, remember? I can feel her" I say like it's obvious "Okey, Sabrina" he says trying to be funny but I don't laugh to his joke "Someone it's on bad moon today..." he says talking to himself and I give him a look, I get into the car "I drive" I say, I close my eyes, I have to focus on Davina. I try, but, I can't feel her. "What's wrong?" Kol asks me and I open my eyes "I can't feel her" I say and he looks me like waiting me to traduce it to english "Maybe she left town" I say and he nods "Do you know where she can go?" he asks me and I shake my head "Well...time to do it to my mode" he says and I give him a look "Where are be going?" I say sighing "Mystic Grill" he says and I drive. When we arrive I get out of the car "Well..what are be doing here?" I ask to him and he enters ignoring me "This plan sucks" I whisper to myself and I come in too, I see Kol on the bar I get closer to him "If you don't mind, I'm trying to find my friend" I say and he looks at me "Do you want anything to drink?" he asks me and I shake my head, this jerk doesn't care about Davina "Why don't you get lost, Kol?" I say to him in bad tone, and I walk away from him. I'll find a way to find Davina, I can start threating people, the old way. I know exactly where I should go, the college, the ex-witch Bonnie lives there, maybe, she can teach me a location spell. I get into the car, thanks god I have the keys. I start to drive and I finally arrive, I go to Bonnie's bedroom, and I open the door. There's no one inside, I don't care, I can find the damn grimoire and read the spell. How hard can be? I look around, if I'm a grimoire...where am I? I open the wardrobe, ugh, someone really needs change her style, but the grimoire isn't here, I open all the drawers, but the damn book isn't anywhere. I hear the door and I sit on the bed, Bonnie comes inside "Katherine" she exclaims "Yeah, yeah, what are you doing here? I'm running from Klaus..blah..blah..blah. Now help me to find your damn grimoire" I say standing up "You're missing the part that Kol's alive" she says and I give her a look "How do you know it?" I ask to her "I had a chat with your little friend" she says and I look at her threateningly "Where is she?" I ask walking to her "Kill Kol and I'll tell you" she says and I laugh "I'm not asking you this again. Where is she?" I say hetting closer, I raise my hand, ready tu use my powers, she takes a few steps back "She's safe" she says opening the door, but I use my powers to close it "You're not going anywhere" I say and I feel a wind, my powers "She's at the old house, where the witches were killed" she says and I smirk "It was so hard?" I say opening the door and leaving the room, I walk to the car and Kol is there, waiting for me "Did you kill anyone?" he asks smarking "Not yet" I whisper, I know he can hear me perfectly I get into the car and I drive to the old witchy creepy house, I come in "Davina?" I call her but I have no answer "Davina? It's fine, it's me" I say and finally Davina shows herself "You're in his team" she says and I look at her, I don't have idea what's she talking about "Kol" she says like she did read my mind "What's going on with him?" I ask to her "He made a deal that he shouldn't. The witches tell things" she says walking to me "How do you know they're telling the truth? They hate vampires, they would do everything in their powers to kill an Original!" I say and she gives me a look "You can kill Elijah but not Kol" she says to me and I give a look to her "You're not being reasonable. I didn't want to kill him and you know it!" I yell and the earth starts shaking, my powers are a bit out of control today, she looks me scared "Katherine stop this!" she shouts and I do my best to stop it, but I can't "Davina, I can't. We have to leave the house, now!" I shout and we two run, I go outside and I look behind me, she still inside, I try to run to go inside but Kol stops me, he uses his vampire speed to go inside and he comes back carrying her, once I made sure she's fine I look to him "Who are you and where's Kol?" I ask to him and he laughs "Right here, darling" he says and I laugh "Why are you here?" I ask to him "You'll know it, soon" he says and I give him a look "You made a deal with someone, who's its?" I ask to him and he looks me surprised, so, I assume it's true "How do you know that?" he asks me and I smirk "Aaa...you have your little secrets and I have mine" I say still smirking, Davina opens her eyes "Thanks god" I say sitting next to her "How do you feel?" I ask to her and he looks around "I'm fine..don't worry" she says standing up, she looks to Kol "You saved me" she says and Kol and I nod "What's your plan?" she asks to him, I'm not really sure if she actually wants to help him or still wanting to kill him, with all this killing Originals stuff at the end the vampires will be over.

**POV Rebekah**

_**1 week later...**_

I'm on the living room playing with my beautiful niece Katrina, I see a young girl coming downstairs, brown hair and green forest eyes, her neck is blooding. Great, that jerk forgot to compell her, I sigh and I walk to her, I bite my wrist and I give her some blood, I don't want to bury more bodies, I had enough with the first two. Once she healed I look at her eyes "You'll to go home and you'll forget everything that happened since last night" I say and she nods and leaves. Now, I'm having words with my brother, I go upstairs, really angry I go into his bedroom without knocking, he looks me surprised "What are you doing here?" he asks me putting him his shirt "I had enough!" I yell and he looks me surprised of my shout, I walk getting closer to him "I had enough of your 'special' friends! You have a child, dick!" I yell even louder, I'm in all my right, in this week he slept like with half town "I take care of my child!" he yells to me, how he dares...I'm the one who's taking care of this family, buring bodies, compelling girls, preparing feeding bottles. I don't know how Elijah could handle this! "This damn week you slept with half city! And you know what I noticed a little thing that all of those girl have in common, brown hair and green eyes...just like Hayley. She's dead, Nik, dead! Now move on and take care of your daughter!" I yell and I leave him alone, thanks god I didn't leave..I walk to Katrina smiling "Hey sweetie" I say to her, I know she can't answer me "Everything it's fine...just you daddy can be a little j..special" I say smiling to her, she's just perfect. I hear someone knocking the front door, who can be now? I walk to the door and I saw a old men, wearing a clerical clothing, I open the door with Katrina in my arms "What do you want, father?" I ask to him "I'm looking for Miss Louve" he says, does he knew Hayley? How he knows her lastname? I smelled him, nope, he's not a werewolf "She's not here...right now. Why are you looking for her?" I don't want to tell him that she's dead til I find his intentions, he looks to the baby in my arms "Is she Hayley's daughter?" he asks me looking to Katrina and I nod "It's an adorable child" he says smiling to Katrina, she smiles him back that make me smile "Tell to her that Father Kieran came to visit her, and that my niece Cami is worried about her" he says I nod and he leaves, wait..he's Cami's uncle? Does he knows about vampires, and more important..does she knows? I don't really want to go to Rosseau's to ask her, Marcel could be there and I'm trying so hard to avoid him. I can't send Nik, I don't want to bury another body or give my blood to another girl, he should stay away from bars a while, a long while. I sit on the couch and I leave Katrina next to me, she's so innocent...I'm glad she doesn't know her father bang the whole city..Nik comes downstairs, "How's my little princess?" he says holding Katrina, I can avoid a smile.

**POV Kol**

I've been a damn week in this horrible town, I can stay here a second more. My plan is on, I needed the young witch to trust me and I think she does. I need her in my side, she can kill me and she'll want to once my plan is over. I can let that happen. "I'm hungry" I say and the girls look at me, now Katherine doesn't drink blood anymore, "Don't kill anyone" Davina says and I nod, I leave, I'm not sure about follow her order, I don't know, depends on my mood. I walk, the sun rises so everyone is outside, I just can't haunt with all this people around I have to go to some place more..intimate. I walk away from the village center. I'm good self-controlling me, well at least when it's about hungry, but all this people, all this blood and I can't touch anyone here. I want something warn, I go to the Mystic Grill, when I come in, Matt looks at me, disgusted I smirk to him and he still cleaning tables. A girl at the bar smirks to me, she's quite beautiful... light olive complexion, deep set warm honey eyes, and wavy medium light-brown hair. I feel attracted to her, but not in a sexual way. It's like we share a connection, but no romantic neither. I get closer the her "What's your name?" I ask to her "An Original vampire wanting to know my name, I guess today is not my lucky day" she says and she takes a sip of her drink "Mmm...rude..I like it" I say and she smirks "Don't try to flirt, you'll regret if you do, trust me" she says looking me to the eyes I look at her too, trying to tease her, but she's like impenetrable, she's a vampire maybe I can compell her, I look at her at the eyes, ready to compell her but she starts to laugh, her laugh is even familiar to me...but I don't remember when I heard it before "Seriously? Are you going to compell me?" she says still laughing "Are you on vervain?" I ask to her and she shakes her head "At all, but you can't compell me anyway. I'll let you try.." she says and she looks me at the eyes "You're going to...order a bottle of bourbon and drink it all with me" I say and she laughs "If I'm ordering something, it's going to be for me" she says and I give her a look "You're on vervain" I say and she smirks "I'm not, but I'll let you taste me if you want" she says offering me her wrist, I bite her carefully..I taste her blood, it's strange I never tasted something like that..but there's no vervain on her, I let her wrist go and she heals, even faster than I would do it "Who are you?" I ask to her and she smirks "We'll meet, once you complete your mission. I have to pick up some people..." she says and she leaves, her blood...was different to everything I've ever tasted, she wasn't just a vampire, she was something more. I hardly drunk more than a liter..but I feel full right now. She remind me something, I have to complete my mission, I go to the motel, i enter to the room "I ate" I say smiling "If I see a animal attack on the news. You'll meet your friends of The Other Side again" Davina says giving me a look and I smirk to her, she just roll her eyes "C'mon, there's a place where we should go" I say leaving the room again, the both girls follow me "Where are be going?" Katherine asks me "I owe a visit to the young Gilbert" I say and she sighs "Revenge..eh" she says while we walk to the car "Exactly" I say getting in, "Kill him or punish him?" Katherine asks getting in too, "We're not killing anyone" Davina says and she gets in. I start to drive "Oh c'mon on! He killed him first!" Katherine says defending me and Davina sighs "Since we arrived you're being a real bitch" Davina says and Katherine looks to her surprised "Who taught you that word?" Katherine asks like she was her mother "I already knew it, and this was the perfect time to use it" Davina says and Katherine roll her eyes looking to the road again. I laugh a bit and Katherine gives me a look, finally we arrive to The Salvatore Boarding House, we get out and Katherine smirks "Do you really think that the Salvatore brothers are letting you kill Saint Elena's little brother?" she says walking to the house, I follow her "I'm stronger than them" I say and she gives me a look "The..why they still alive?" she asks me smirking yet "Do you want me to kill them?" I ask to her and she acts like she's thinking about it, but I know she wants to keep them alive. She enters without knocking the door, and I can see Damon and Elena in the living room "What do you thiree want?" Damon stands up, I can't see her but I know Katherine's smirking, she walks to him "Damon..Damon..Damon" she says walking around, he looks to her "I don't have time for your games Katherine" he says but she still smirking "You know that you've never been my favourite brother, my intention isn't play a game" she says without looking at him "Stay away from Stefan" Elena says and Katherine looks at her "Jealous, Elena?" she says walking to her Elena gives her a hate look and I sigh "Katherine, I know you're having fun but I want to end this now" she says and looks me upset "So, I can't have fun if isn't with you, now?" she walks to me and Damon face looks like he wants to vomit "You..both..ugh" he says and I smark to him "What about Elijah?" Elena asks to her.

**POV Katherine**

I look to Elena, with hate. I don't want anyone to remember me that Elijah's dead, and that I killed him. "Dead" I say emotionless, I don't want anyone to see that I'm broken since he died. Elena's shocked "Dead?" she asks me and I nod "I killed him with the White Oak Steak" Elena looks me shocked, she knows that I'm not a vampire anymore, she I can turn my emotions off, I would love to still do that. "You killed him, just that simple?" she asks me upset and I roll my eyes "Well...was all the flames stuff, you know" I say faking apathy and gives me a hate look and I respond to her with a smirk "Now, where's your brother?" I ask to Elena, and she open her eyes like I've never seen before "You're not touching him!" she yells and I laugh "I can compell you to tell me, you know? But maybe I should torture you, can be funnier" I say walking to her, she's scared and she take a few steps back, Kol is looking at me, smirking. "Katherine, stop!" Davina says and I look to her sighing, why is she always interrupting me? "I know what I'm doing" I say looking to Elena again "I won't tell you nothing" she says angry, and I believe her, she would die to protect her loved ones. It obvious she's not the smart doppelganger... "I believe you" I say and her faces changes "but Damon...will you let me kill her or you will let her brother die to save her?" I smirk looking to Damon, Elena looks at him too, she's scared of him this time "Tik tok, Damon" I say looking to my nails, he looks to Elena "This is boring, just kill them" Kol says to me and I look to him smirking "That's not funny" I say and Elena looks at me like she doesn't know what to thing about my answer "It's funnier if we make one see of its one true love dies" I say with a evil smile and Elena and Damon look me with hate, but I just smirk to them "You still being the psychotic bitch you always been" Damon says to me "I'm boring.." I say ignoring what he said "Damon, Elena will die, and its going to be on you, not me, you. I'm 3...2..." I look to him smirking I look to Elena ready to use my powers "He's on the college, with Bonnie" Damon says and I smile, Elena looks him hurt. I walk to the door, Davina is mad at me because of that, and Kol is just smirking, like he's proud of me in some creepy way, I'm not like this thanks to him, it's thanks to his beloved brother, Klaus. I get into the car and once them are in too I start to drive to the university, once we arrived I get out of the car and I walk to Bonnie's room "You're not invited to the party" I say to Kol before opening the door, I walk inside "Young Gilbert...someone is looking for you" I say looking to the door, Kol is motionless there, smirking to Jeremy. He looks to us scared, "Should I use my powers to convice you to have a chat with him?" I say walking to him, he takes a few steps back, I just love when people do that. "Katherine..you don't have to do this" Bonnie says but I ignore her "Get out witch" Kol says and I look at him surprised, I thought he wanted to kill Jeremy, why he's asking to Bonnie to get out? She looks to him carefully, "Katherine kill him" Kol says looking to Bonnie, and she looks to me scared "Don't!" she yells, walking to the door, once she's enough close, he rips her heart out. I look to him, shocked. Jeremy runs to Bonnie crying "No, no, no" he says, I look to Kol, angry "Are you out of your mind or what?!" I yell to him and I can feel the wind that tells me that my powers are out of control right now, he looks to me smirking "She was the anchor, idiot! And now that's she's dead, all our supernatural enemies are back! And that's a long list to us..." I say yelling, "Elijah will be back" he says and I look to him shocked, he's right Elijah will be back and Hayley too, and all the supernatural people we ever lost. I can feel tears in my eyes, and I see a men behind me, I look to him, he looks just like Stefan but I know he's not "Silas" I say to him "I'm not here to bring problems" he says and I give him a look and I look to Kol "You made a deal...with him!" is not a question, I give him a hate look "You said he will bring the hell to earth and now...you make a deal with him!" I yell and Kol looks me like I'm crazy "Don't look me that way!" I yell, I just want to kill him right now "Katherine..." Silas says and I look to him, really angry "Do you mind to kill me?" he asks and I remember wht he wanted to destroy The Other Side, he wanted to be with the original doppelganger, Amara, but she was a sorceress, why she's not in The Other Side? "Amara wasn't human" I say and he nods "I know that, but she was pure..a lot of supernatural creatures found peace once they paid for their acts when they were alive. Amara never hurt anyone, she doesn't knew what she was" Silas says and I think I get it, if I died when The Other Side exsisted, I would stay there like...forever. "Well..do you mind to kill me?" he asks again and I nod, I use my powers to break his neck and he falls dead to the ground, Bonnie wakes up, she lookd sround scared "What happened?" she asks to us "You were dead, again, and you came back to life, again" I say and she looks me scared "My powers are back" she whispers and I nod "The Other Side is over" Kol says, and Bonnie looks at him even more scared "Do you mean..that all the supernatural creatures that died since...always...are back?" she asks to him and he nods "Wel.. not all. Silas said that some of them found peace" I say and she gives me a look, she looks to the body on the ground "Is that Silas?" she asks me "Yes, at least I could kill him" I say smiling, Elijah's back, Hayley's back...maybe even my family, my grandpa was a warlock, so maybe my father and my sister were stuck on The Other Side too. But scares me all the people that maybe is back, all the people I ever killed is coming against me, they'll want revenge, so as Mikael can be back, the vampire who haunts vampires, maybe Esther, the Original Witch, she wanted all the Originals to die...well, I'm not on a vampire bloodline anymore, but what about Katrina? That witch bitch can't accept her own children, how can she accept her grandchildren, Katrina is a hybrid just like Klaus, a new kind of hybrid...I'm scared to think about who can be back, all the enemies I made...all the enemies that The Original family made, I have to come back to New Orleans and warm them, I have to protect the little Katrina, even if I'm risking my own life.


	16. From Fear to Eternity

_Writer Note: Finally I publish!_

_I've been thinking about delete the story. But finally I decided to keep writing, I'm going to write a new fanfic anyway._

_The Other Side is over, all the supernatural people they've ever loved it's back, but all the enemies are back too. This time if someone dies, it's going to be forever. All the enemies are back and the Mikaelson-Louve-Pierce family don't trust each other right now._

**POV Rebekah**

I'm walking to my bedroom when I hear a footsteps behind me. There's no way that someone can come in and I didn't notice till now. I use my vampire speed and I hit him, I look at him, Elijah, no way, he's dead, some witch is playing with us and I'll make them pay..."I'll kill you" I say trying to strangle him "Rebekah..it's me" he says but I don't believe him, he's dead, people doesn't come back to life that easily "Rebekah...It's me..I promise" he says and something in his eyes make me let him go "Prove it" I say "Ask me wherever you want" he says and I think..I need to find something that just Elijah would know "What's the last thing our mother said to us, before Nik killed her?" I ask to him, if he can answer that, he's my brother "I'm sorry" he says and I look to him, he's my brother, he said exactly the last thing our mother told us before her first death. 'I shouldn't turn you to this beasts, especially you Niklaus, I just wanted you to be safe, but you're now in more danger than ever. I'm sorry.' her voice is so clear in my mind, wait..how did Elijah come back? "How did you come back?" I ask to him and he looks me worried "I heard the ghosts talk, Kol destroyed The Other Side" I look to him shocked, Kol is dead..how did he..? "What?" I yell "He wanted to kill the anchor, I guess he did it" he says sighing "Do you mean...all our supernatural enemies are back?!" I yell and Nik comes in "Little sister, stop shouting!" he looks to Elijah shocked "Elijah..you're dead" Nik whispers "The Other Side is over" I say and Nik opens his mouth to say something, but it's like he can't find the words "We have a lot of old enemies to kill" Elijah says, Nik just looks at him "Not only enemies" a girl come in, I look at her and I recognized her, I guess she died young after all "Elizabeth" Elijah says and smiles to her "You didn't expect to see me, do you?" she says walking to us "We didn't meet at The Other Side" Elijah says and I nod "I still have people to take care of" she says and I know she's talking about the Louve family "Did you meet Hayley?" I ask to her and she shakes her head "Nope, but she didn't find peace. She's here, somewhere..." she says and Elijah looks at me "I met her, when we heard about the chance to be back she just left" Elijah says and Klaus finally reacts "Elizabeth" he says looking to her and she hugs him "Did you miss me?" she says laughing "You look...so young" he says looking to her surprised "I had enoguh time to continue my bloodline, that's all that matters" she says, I guess she's Hayley's great great great great great great grandmother..."Why are you here?" I ask to her "You guys have enemies, a lot of them, they want revenge...I cared about you and now I care about my family, they know, they saw that you care about Hayley, I don't want her to be an Alpha, I just want her alive." she says and she walks to Katrina, she looks to her softly "Hello, sweetie" she says smiling to the baby and she holds her "Come here, with your great grandmother" she always been a good person, I remember that "Don't worry we'll find mummy, and she'll very happy to see you" Elizabeth says sweetly "Where's Hayley?" Klaus asks, I think he wasn't listening our chat, Elizabeth shakes her head "I don't know, but you have to know that I met her mother, Jules. She wants revenge, I hate to be the one who's telling you this, but, maybe Hayley can choose her instead of you" she says and, deep inside I know she's right...Hayley always wanted a family and finally her family is back, and they hate us.

**POV Esther**

I'm back. And finally I can fix the horrible mistake I made a thousand years ago. I just wanted my family to be safe and alive, but my children died that day, now there's a demons, a monsters that have their bodies, their memories, maybe even some of their feelings, but those creatures aren't my childrens anymore. All this years of killing, murdering, betrayals...now, they are heartless, careless...killers. They have to die, now that The Other Side is over I'm glad knowing they'll find peace, and if I die trying this impossible mission, I'll find peace too.

A man got closer to me and I stared at him, Mikael, my husband. The father of almost all my sons, he has to die, once all our kids are dead, I'll kill him myself if I have to. "Mikael" I say smiling to him, it's not a real smile even. I loved him, but he's a beast maybe even worst than the same Niklaus, his insane obssesion of revenge to Niklaus for not being his, he had taken too many lifes, in every city he went, was just pain and destruction, and fire..a lot of fire. He could have killed Nikalus so many times, but the only thing he always wanted is to make hin suffer...That's not what I wanted him to do, I don't want my childs, or that creatures that looks like them to suffer. I want them to have peace. "Esther" he smiled me back, I know right his smile isn't honest neither, the only reason why he's here it's because I invocated him. Just like a few more 'friends' of my childrens. I saw the Louve pack, getting closer. The whole family, even the past generations. "Why did you call us?" the Alpha, Roselyn asked me "Wait til everybody's here" I said and she noded, but glancering me.

I can't say she trusts me and I can blame her, I created them. I saw two youngs girls, I smiled to they and one rolled her eyes at me, Katerine, I watched her from The Other Side. She hates Niklaus, she tried to kill him but she killed Elijah instead. The younger girl next to her glancered at me with hate, Davina, she's powerful, I'll admit that. "What do you want?" Davina asked me sassy and I smiled to her "Your help" I say ans both looked at me confused "Just wait til everybody arrives" I say and Davina snuffed, while Katherine looked around, maybe trying to find a way to escape or maybe because she's bored, I don't really care. I watch a big group of man and women, walking to us.

This is exactly what I expected. all the members of The Five. Silas is dead but they were created to kill any immortal creature, their work isn't over. "Members of The F-" Some cut me off "I'm not invited to the party?" A young woman said walking to us, smirink and I glancered her but she ignored me "Esther, all those years..and you don't even remember me?" she said standing up, the wolves were looking at her, with curiosity, just like Mikael. Katherine just snaffed and rolled her eyes at her, while Davina lookes at her with hate. Does that girl likes someone? "Tatia" I said smiling to her, it's just sick how I have to fake smile to everybody. "Esther" she said mimicking my tone and my fake smile.

She walked in my direccion "Do you really think I wasn't going to hear about your 'super secret' reunion? Please, bitch..I've leared some tricks in The Other Side, it's ironic, you sent me there." she says, with special hate in the last few words. I did what I had to, an hybrid is a beast, and how could Klaus manage to be a hybrid? His hungry would grow up, so much to he can control it. It was hard for him to control himself, just being a vampire. I'm pretty sure he couldn't so it as a hybrid. I'm sorry for her death, but I don't regret at all. "If you want me to say you 'I'm sorry' you're losing your time" I said to her and she smirked to me "I want you dead, just like all your children" she said and I smiled to her, at least, she's here to help "No one touches Katrina" Katherine said, glacering to us, Tatia nodded but I'm not that sure, the only reason by 'nature' accepts her it's because the only sorceress alive likes her, the balance doesn't belong to the dead witches anymore. I nodded to her, but just to make her shut up and help.

**POV Hayley**

I woke up in a couch, what happened? It feels like my head it's going to explode and I hardly can see around me. I can hear all the blood pumping in my ears...I hear a voice, I somehow knoe it's near, but it feels like is far away at the same time "You're wake up" it's a female voice, I'm pretty sure I've never heard it before, I try to look to the girl, but I just can't. I heard footsteps, someone it's getting closer "How do you feel?" the same voice asks me, I just heard conceirn in her voice? "What..who are you?" my voice sounds really rare "We can talk about it later, once you feel better" I can feel her hand caressing my arm softly, like she's trying to comfort me or something "Katrina" I whisper, I want to see my daughter. I've been taking care of her from the other side, but I want to see her now, I want to feel her, I want her to watch me..."You'll see her, but first let me introduce myself" every second I can watch better, even hear better. My vision is clear right now and I see a woman, young, black-haired and with deep set honey eyes, there's something about her, that makes her look...innocent. It's stupid I know.. "Who are you?" I asked to her, looking at her confused "You can trust me" she said showing me her shoulder, there's a crescent moon, a birthmark just like mine "You're a werewolf" I said and she shaked her head, what? I'm pretty sure my bloodline are all werewolves "Not exactly" she said and she sat next to me "I'm a hybrid" she said and I open my eyes as much as I can. She's what?! No way, it's impossible. Klaus didn't turn no one! "Wha-" I started to say but she cut me off "Klaus didn't turn me" she said and I nodded "Then how can you-" she cut me off again "A thousand years ago, a powerful witch had an affair with a werewolf, not any werewolf...our Alpha. A Louve wolf. And that witch got herself pregnant, the day her babies where born, she discovered that she had twins, a boy and a girl, but the girl had the Crescent moon birthmark. So, she refused her own daughter, just like the father did. That child was raised by a 'normal' family, without knowing what she was, but one day the witch showed up, and just told to the girl that she wanted to keep her safe, after all everything was black...the witch made a spell on the girl, an immortality spell." she explained to me, it's obvious the girl is her...is she? Is she Klaus' sister? "Why you didn't tell them?" i asked to her, still in shock "Their father, Mikael was haunting them, well...him, for that 'betray' I was safer if no one ever knew about me." she said, and somehow I undestand her "You have to tell them, Mikael is dead" I said and she shaked her head, Why is she so scared? "Why not?" I asked standing up "The only reason why I decided to tell you my story is because there's a war going on. The Other Side is over, all the people you've ever hurt and killed is back, and they want revenge. Mikael is alive, Esther is alive, they're back and I'm not here for them. I don't care about them! I care about my bloodline like I've always did, and that include you and Katrina!" she yelled walking everywhere "And Klaus" I finished for her and she glacered at me "He's a monster" she said, and this time I glancered at her. I walked to the door "Wait, I'll join you! Until you arrive to the house" she said walking behind me. Once we saw the house, she stop stop walking "Are you sure you don't want to come in?" I asked her and she nodded before use her vampire speed to leave, I sighed and I walked to the house. I came in and I saw a woman, that I've ever seen before holding Katrina, I glaced at her before runing and toke MY child from her hands "Let me guess, you're Hayley Louve" she said smiling, I still glacing at her "Who are you?" I growled "Elizabeth..Louve. Your ancestor, you already read my diary." she said and I relaxed, at least she's not an enemy, I guess "What are you doing here?" I asked to her "Warning you, Esther is back and she called some 'friends' to help her to kill your family" I can help think in the Louve wolfs, I know she means the people who lives in this house...but I don't know if I can call them family anymore. I've been watching, Kath trying to kill Klaus, and instead killing Elijah, Rebekah and Marcel, Klaus sleeping with the half town, that one makes my heart sink for some reason. I have to thanks Rebekah, she has been taking care of Katrina like a mother. "I'm glad you're back" Elizabeth said and I smiled to her, then I heard someone coming downstairs, I turned to the stairs and I saw Rebekah looking at me shocked "Hayley!" she run to hug me and I hugged her back, she's hugging me so strong, damn vampire force! "Rebekah, I can't breath" I whispered and she let me go "You're fine" she said smiling "You're fine, right?" she asked me and i nodded "You're back" she said still smiling "You didn't recive me that way" Elizabeth said, I know she's not mad, she's just kidding "I'm glad to see you anyway" Rebekah said smiling to her, and she smiled back "Klaus and Elijah are upstairs, if you want to talk to them" Rebekah said pouinting to the roof, I shoke my head, I don't want to talk to them right now. "Why?" she asked me "I just don't want to talk to them right now, especially Klaus" I said and she nodded "How much did you watch?" she asked me "Enough" I whispered, when I died, he almost left our daughter (wow, that sounds weird) behind. Rebekah was the only one taking care of the whole 'family', Katherine and Davina where having a road trip with Kol, I have to tell them he's alive "Kol" I said and Rebekah looked at me like I was crazy "He's alive!" I shouted "That's what I heard" she said smiling, but he was alive before The Other Side was destroied! "No, before that. He was alive." Rebekah looked at me confused "I know, Elijah told me." she said me "He helped Kath and Dav to escape" I said and Rebekah laughed, I'm being serious! "Sweeite, I know you were dead, and maybe you're a bit confused...but there's no way Kol helped Katherine" she said still laughing, but I know right what I saw "I'm not confused, he helped her" I said trying to convince her. Impossible mission. Elijah came downstairs and I rolled my eyes, he was at The Other Side, and he didn't even try to search me. Where the hell was he? I saw him die, and I saw his spirit. And he just left. "Hayley" he said smiling "Where the hell have you been?" I asked him and he looked at me confused "At The Other Side, you weren't here, looking for your family. Where. The. Hell. Have. You. Been?" I yelled at him "Taking care of Katherine." he said and Rebekah glaced at him "You've been taking care of the bitch that killed you?!" she yelled "I love her." Elijah said and Rebekah stared at him, she didn't see that one coming. "I love you too." I heard a female voice and I looked to her, Katherine. I can say looking to her eyes, that she has been crying. Just like she's doing right now. She ran to Elijah and kissed him "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't...but...Hayley died and I..I blamed Klaus." she whispered between kisses. "I know you never wanted to hurt me." he said to her. Somehow...it's cute. I looked to Rebekah and she doesn't share my opinion, she just looks at them with a disgusted face. Klaus come downstairs and I stared at him, I just hated how he barely looked to our daughter. He looked at me shoked. He ran to me and hugged me "Little wolf" he whispered in my ear "I'm here" I whispered, and pulled me back a little and looked into my eyes. Before I can't even react he smashed his lips into mines, I was just frozen. I don't know what do to! Should I respond to the kiss? I felt attracted to him, and I still do, but there's always things happening, people dying or coming back, I just didn't have the time to think about it. But..his lips are so warm, I couldn't help but kiss him back. He toke this like a chance to deep the kiss, when his tongue met mine I felt my stomach flip, over and over. After what it looked to be forever he pulled me back, letting his forehead rest in mine. He was smirking at me and I smirked back "I won't let you go, never." he whispered and I kissed him again. "Can be leave the double make out season for later." Rebekah said and I looked at her, there was just a word to describe her face; disgusted. "Mikael is alive, and he'll haunt us." she said sitting in the couch "I have the White Oak Stake, and Mikael isn't the only one after you. Esther is alive, and she has an army." she said and she looked at me "Including Jules and the whole Louve pack." I'm shocked, my family is trying to haunt me? Rebekah looked at Elizabeth worried, it's her family too. "Maybe..we..could talk to them." Elizabeth said looked at me and I nodded, but I'm not really convinced "What if they refuse?" Rebekah asked standing up and walking to me "What side would you choose then?" I don't really know...I know this family isn't perfect..but they're my family. Byt the Louve pack still are my blood and I won't help to kill them. "I won't betray you, but I won't help to kill them!" I yelled at her, I tried to walk to her but Klaus' hand still around my waist. I looked at him and he let me go "You're my family, but they're my blood!" I yelled again "This is war, you have to choose a side." she said folding her arms. "I'll make them understand." I said and she looked at me, still not convinced. "One more thing...Tatia is with them. And a group of hunters too." Katherine said, "What about your mum Hayley?" Davina asked me, I didn't even realized she was here "Klaus killed her, she won't be in his side." I know that right "Our side." Klaus said to her.


End file.
